


Through The Trials

by WigglyPopcorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I Don't Even Know, I like Alya and Nino, I really detest Lila, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Swearing, THATS WHY, The fox and turtle miraculous get changed, Why Did I Write This?, but for this fic, they aren't it, this is kinda slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyPopcorn/pseuds/WigglyPopcorn
Summary: After a tragic event, Marinette comes back changed. Original characters appear, Lila is annoying, Plagg is protective and Tikki is relived at someone's appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First work so please be be gentle on me!

Being Ladybug was fun. Being Ladybug and having to do schoolwork and designing was hard. Being Ladybug, having schoolwork, designing and trying to ignore Lila is horrendous. Flicking out her yo-yo, she wrapped it around Chat Noir’s chest and yanked. With a yelp he flew through the air and sprawled at her feet.

‘Good evening to you to Ladybug’ He grumbled, sitting up and crossing his legs on the rooftop where she crouched.

‘Chat, are you ok?’ Ladybug asked, eyes scanning the Akuma victim for their possessed item.

‘Peachy now that I’ve seen you M’lady’ He smirked up at her. Rolling her eyes, she flipped over the blast the Akuma sent her way.

‘Give me your Miraculous!’ They screeched. Afro hair a bright blue, bright white pants that flared at the bottom and a shirt that looked like a rainbow spewed on it.

‘Are you serious Hawkmoth? Are you trying to blind me? Why!’ Ladybug called back. The Akuma spun it staff, the disco ball on top glowing brightly. A beam shot towards her. With a sigh, she backflipped and saw chat moving civilians out of the line of fire. The ones that had already had a hit danced up the street, garish costumes with terrible dance moves.

‘Chat! Need you!’ She called. Chat Noir turned around and started running on all fours towards her, gracefully dodging the blasts the Akuma sent his way. Ladybug was dodging her own blasts, the disco ball sending out a wild array of beams. Flipping over a roof to lose his line of sight, Ladybug waited for Chat to join her. A yawn broke her train of concertation.

‘M’lady? Bugaboo? Are you tired? I can get him myself if you need.’ Chat spoke quietly beside her, eager to please.

‘Thank you Chat but I will be fine. I’ve just had a few’ Yawn ‘Big days.’ She replied, rubbing her eyes slightly. Chat agreed. This was the third Akuma in 2 days, and it was seriously draining them. A late night Akuma battle had lasted until well in the morning, another in the late afternoon and now this third one, another late night battle. It was draining.

‘Lets get him.’ Ladybug murmured, yawning again. The rest of the battle went smoothly, a Lucky Charm later she held the butterfly in her yo-yo.

‘Bye bye little butterfly.’ She said, throwing the Lucky Charm in the air with the other hand and a call of Miraculous Ladybug! A ‘Pound it!’ later and Marinette swooped towards her home. Landing on her bed, she released her transformation.

‘Tikki...’ Marinette groaned, laying back and throwing a hand dramatically over her eyes. She heard Tikki beside her munching on a cookie.

‘Yes Marinette?’ she spoke around a mouthful of cookie. She was exhausted from the amount of Akuma victims today. Instead of hovering mid air, she sat on the cookie plate, surrounded by her favorite things. (Beside Plagg and Marinette)

‘Why am I thinking Hawkmoth has gotten more powerful’ Tikki ate thoughtfully. It is true that their have been more Akuma victims then normal lately, but could he be getting stronger? Maybe.

‘I dunno Marinette, I just don’t know.’ Tikki replied. Marinette groaned and scaled down her ladder, despite the late hour determined to get a start on her dress for Chole’s ‘I am amazing’ Party. As she began to sew her dress, she reminisced about the past. Being 16 now she had more freedom from her parents. Hawkmoth still hadn’t been caught. And Adrien still hadn’t fallen for her. Another sigh filled the air. She had tried so hard to confess to him the past couple of months. She had gotten better with her stuttering, but she still couldn’t bring herself to confess. She hoped that with her dress, (the sketch looks amazing Marinette! Thanks Alya!) she would see him at the party and have him instantly ask her to dance. They would slow dance, she would look into her eyes, he would look into hers, they would slowly draw closer, each others breath upon their lips.... Marinette giggled.

‘Marinette!’ jumping, Marinette spun around to see Sabine at her trap door. Sabine did not look impressed. ‘It is 10 at night! You have school tomorrow. Now go to bed!’

‘Yes Maman.’ Marinette replied meekly, shutting off her sewing machine and scurrying up her ladder. She switched off her lights on the way up. A bang told her of the trap door closing. Tikki snuggled beside her head on her pillow. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, oblivious to the moonlight that seemed to glow brightly on them, despite it being a new moon.

**The Next Day (Day 1)**

Bolting upright, Marinette flew out her bed and began to get ready for school. Tikki flew into her purse as she bolted down the stairs. A quick kiss to her Maman and papa, she grabbed a croissant and took off for school. Lila had her crowd of people in front of the school, regaling them with outrageous stories. Marinette ignores Lila, Lila ignores her. That's the only way that Marinette has been able to keep her head. Lila's stories are getting worse, and Marinette is over it. For once Marinette seemed to be slightly early, so she passed the group on her way to the lockers.

‘Of course I’m Ladybug’s best friend, I after all help her pick new heroes, she loves me!’ Marinette rolled her eyes. She could see Alya and Nino in the group, gripping each word. Seeing as how Ladybug had picked Alya and Nino as Carapace and Rena Rouge, Marinette knew that their was no point in trying to disprove the lie.

‘It will be ok Marinette’ Tikki whispered. Marinette smiled back, slowly eating her croissant. She could see Adrien ahead of her. Maybe she should have grabbed a croissant for him? Will she have enough time to go get him one? Would he even like on? Would he like something different?

‘Hi Marinette.’ A voice interrupted her spiraling thoughts. She squeaked. Adrien had turned around while she was lost in thoughts, and approached her.

‘H-h-hi Adrien!’ she squeaked back to him. ‘Would, would you like to go to the park today? I mean I know you are probably very busy and have photoshoots but I can bring some snacks for you, I mean us cause I will ask Alya and Nino and it won’t be a date but I thought I would ask but what kind of snacks do you want cause I don’t know what you are allowed and oh maybe this wasn’t a good idea-‘

‘Marinette!’ Adrien cut into her rambling with a smile. ‘I’ll ask. I am free this afternoon so it should be fine. I don’t mind what treat you bring me!’ Marinette smiled back.

‘Ok! I’ll ask Alya and Nino a class!’ With that, the bell rang. With another squeak, she bolted to her locker and grabbed her books, throwing herself through the doorway of her classroom just before Miss Bustier arrived.

The day passed by normally, thankfully no Akumas. It was Friday, so Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien all made a plan to meet at the front of school and go to the park. A message to Nathalie and his body guard, and Adrien was in the clear. Marinette and Adrien waiting in front of the school for Alya and Nino, who had forgotten to get something from their lockers. From the wink Alya sent her, she knew that wasn’t true. The plan was to go to the bakery, grab snacks, then head to the park. Marinette nearly burst from nerves.

‘Hey Adrien-‘ A screech of tires cut her off. A grey van had slammed to a stop beside them, throwing open its doors. The last thing Marinette expected was 3 masked people to leap out at Adrien. Nerves gone, adrenaline surged through her and she moved almost without thinking. Throwing herself in front of Adrien, she managed to block them from grabbing him. A punch almost threw her away from him, but she steadied herself. Fight as though this were an Akuma! She thought of Tikki. She has to be here! Paris needs Tikki! Marinette threw her purse at Adrien’s chest.

‘GO!’ She yelled at him, pushing him behind and away from her as she began to try to hold off the masked people. Blocking another punch, Marinette began to fight in earnest, unwilling to let these people touch Adrien. Adrien wasted no time and ran into the school, yelling for help. Most of the students had already left, but Nino, Alya and a few teachers rushed out to see what the matter was. He spun back around, yelling at them to follow, to save her, to help her. Adrien screamed as he saw Marinette take a blow to the head and start to crumble. The largest masked person grabbed her, looked up and saw people racing towards them, and dove back into the van with Marinette. The others followed. The van shot forward and vanished around the corner.

‘No no NO NO MARINETTE!’ Adrien cried out. He stood in shock at the bottom of the steps, the closest anyone had been able to get to her. His knees wobbled and he fell to the ground, gasping as tears began to stream down his face. he clutched the purse to his chest, oblivious to Plagg phasing into it. Alya and Nino dropped beside him soon after.

‘Mari. I. Why?’ He sobbed. Alya had tears in her eyes and she wrapped an arm around him. Nino on the other side copied her. Miss Bustier and Mr. Damocles stood in shock.

‘Principal I think its time to call the police.’ Miss Bustier murmured, slowly approaching the huddled students. She could hear Mr. Damocles on the phone behind her as she crouched in front of Adrien. He lifted his eyes. Red rimmed and over flowing with tears, she reached out to hold him.

‘It’s ok Adrien. They will find her. But I need you to call your Father. Or I can call him. But I need you to try ok?’ She spoke softly. He gripped his phone and thrust it at her, his Father’s assistants number ready to dial. Even in tears, Adrien was still trying to help.

‘Hello? Adrien?’ A voice answered the phone. Taking a deep breath, pushing her tears back for later, Miss Bustier answered.

‘Nathalie? I am Miss Bustier, Adrien’s teacher at school. There has been a-‘ here she chocked for a second before continuing. ‘A kidnapping. Adrien is fine, however we need Mr. Agreste to come down and be with him when the police arrive.’ The sirens were getting louder in the background.

‘Of course. I will talk to him immediately. In the meantime I will send Adrien’s bodyguard. Good day.’ Nathalie quickly closed her phone and ran to Gabriel’s office. On the way she sent a message to both Adrien’s bodyguard and a driver for Gabriel. Slamming open the door she startled him.

‘Nathalie what is-‘ He started to snap.

‘There has been a kidnapping at school. Adrien is ok but he needs you.’ Nathalie blurted out. Not professional at all, but her worry for Adrien came first. Gabriel sat frozen in his chair. A second past. Suddenly he was up and flying out the door, down the stairs and out the door to the car the sat waiting for him. Nathalie was right behind him. Many speeding laws were broken as the driver made it to the school in record time. Sirens flashed from the three cop cars that sat in front of the school. A group of people stood huddles at the bottom of the stairs, Adrien’s bodyguard Gorilla stood behind them, large hand on Adrien’s shoulder. Officers tried to start towards them but a red headed teacher stopped them. Gabriel took all this in as he tore out if the car towards his son.

‘Adrien!’ He called. A blonde head snapped up from the group.

‘Father!’ Adrien replied, voice breaking as he tore from the groups hold and leapt for him. Catching Adrien Gabriel held him close. He could feel Adrien shake as he let go of another set of tears, bawling into his Fathers chest. Tears gathered in his eyes. Turning, he saw the red headed teacher smile softly at him. An Officer stood beside her, a sympathetic look on his face.

‘I am so sorry Mr. Agreste but I need to talk to Adrien.’ He spoke calmly. He could feel Adrien take a few deep breaths and brace himself. A flicker of pride went through him. Adrien withdrew from his chest and stood tall, face calm, though streaked with tears.

‘Of course Officer.’ As Adrien spoke with the him, Gabriel watched another set of parents race towards the school. The male tall and broad, the female short and slim. He knew them. He furrowed his brows, subtly getting rid of tears as he thought.

‘Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.’ Nathalie whispered beside him. Gabriel nodded. Of course, the little designers parents. Looking around, he saw no sign of her.

‘Where is Marinette?! Where is my girl!’ Sabine yelled as she came closer. Gabriel lowered his head. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Adrien.

‘I am so sorry.’ He said quietly, watching Tom and Sabine’s faces fall. Sabine threw herself into Tom’s arms. An Officer approached them, talking in a low voice. Gabriel looked back to Adrien. He was finishing up with the Officer, so Gabriel prepared to leave.

‘Adrien. We must go.’ He said. Adrien nodded. He’s eyes were at half mast, exhaustion clear on his face. Wrapping an arm around his son, Gabriel directed him towards the car.

‘I’ll call you later dude!’ Someone called behind them. Turning his head, Gabriel saw the boy with the cap, ni-something, looking at them. Adrien gave a soft noise of acceptance, and kept walking. When they were on their way home, he slumped in the car, fast asleep. The purse he had been holding still held tightly to his chest.

‘Nathalie, I think some adjustments need to be made to Adrien’s schedule.’

 

**Hours Later (Day 1)**

Marinette groaned. Her head throbbed, her wrists burned and she felt like she was going to vomit. She groaned again and tried to scrub her eyes. Her wrists seemed stuck above her. Cracking open an eyelid, she saw nothing but black. She opened her eyes fully and looked around. She still saw nothing. Taking a deep breath, Marinette took stock of her body. Wrists above her head, locked in chains. Her head throbbing. Clothes still on, feet not touching the ground.

‘So your awake.’ Someone spoke in the dark. Marinette’s head snapped up. The lights came on suddenly, blinding her temporarily. When she could see again, fear seized her. A camera was on the wall in front of her. Three people had entered the door to the right of her, another two entered from the left, a large table like case held between them. They placed it to the left of her, opening it up to reveal a large number of knives, metal ended whips, needles and thin chains.

‘Now miss.....what exactly is your name?’ A man stood in front of her. He must have been 6 foot tall, but with the way she was held up she was eye level with him. His black suit was high quality she noticed, as was the black shirt beneath it. He had a small smile on his face, grey eyes watching her carefully. Taking deep shaky breaths, Marinette kept silent.

‘Your name.’ The man spoke again. The smile had disappeared.

‘Yours first.’ Marinette’s voice was small, but clear. The man smirked.

‘You can call me Master.’ Marinette snorted. Probably not the best thing to do but her head was hurting and she was sure this was a bad dream. The smile vanished again.

‘Your name girl.’ He snarled grabbing her chin. Marinette squirmed.

‘My name is Marinette. Where am I?’ She replied.

‘You, Marinette, interrupted a very easy kidnapping. You are now here, and you will remain here until I decide otherwise. But first, we will have some fun. Since I couldn’t get Agreste, guess we will have to see how much we can get from you huh.’ He let her chin go and strode over to the camera. ‘Masks on!’ almost as one, the 5 people in the room grabbed a white full face mask and placed it over their head. With everyone in black with white faces, Marinette was terrified.

‘Well, It seems we weren’t able to complete our objective today. I’m sending this to you, Mr. Agreste, to pass on to this girls parents. We want what everyone wants. Money.’ As he spoke, he wandered closer to Marinette. Picking up a small knife, he began to play with it. ‘Agreste, we want three million for the girl. Marinette, wasn’t it?’ he walked behind her and held the knife to her throat. Marinette shivered.

‘Three million, by tomorrow. I don’t care who gives it to me. I get my money or she...’ the knife moved across slowly, drawing a bead of blood. Marinette whimpered. ‘ She will be sold. After all, I have to make my money some way. With her pretty face, and very pretty little body,’ he made a show of sniffing her hair, the hand not holding the knife roaming her belly. She struggled softly, very aware of the knife at her throat. The hand came up and gripped her hair, pulling her head back and exposing her throat.

‘I’m Sure I can get a pretty penny for her. So, just in case you think I’m joking-‘ The knife left her throat, raised high, and plunged into her shoulder. Marinette screamed. It felt like fire travelled up her veins, the knife wound steadily leaking blood. Her head dropped as he let it go. Breathing heavily, she tried her hardest not to move, her vision fuzzy. As she struggled to stay conscious, she could hear the man finishing his speech, and everyone leaving the room. Slowly looking around, she saw no one left as the lights switched off. Giving up, she let herself fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be confusing, sorry! Comments welcome :)

**Dreamscape**

This is a memory…Marinette thought as she watched herself get kicked to the back of the classroom. She saw as everyone bent over backwards for Lila, even after she threatened Marinette. She watched as her friends slowly turned on her, as watched as she herself battled against Lila’s lies and slowly got Nino and Alya back. Even then, they weren’t as good a friends as before. The picnic they were going to was the first time they would have all hung out in over a month.

‘Please Alya I would never do that!’ Marinette heard herself say. This was when Lila told everyone Marinette had threatened her. Alya looked at Marinette.

‘I know Marinette but that doesn’t explain everything else! Look I really want to believe you but Lila wouldn’t lie.’ Alya had replied. Marinette had pushed back her feelings of pain and hurt. She had smiled at Alya, and asked her if she wouldn’t mind if they went somewhere where they could all talk, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette. Alya had agreed, but the opportunity had never come. Until the day of the picnic.

Marinette woke up with a start. She was lying on what felt like polished wood. she could smell the varnish. Sitting up, she looked around the room. It was a massive rectangle, wooden floors and cream walls. Someone sat in the middle of the room, a few meters away from where she lay. Black hair flowed down her back in slight curls, hitting the ground in a small pile. she seemed to be dressed in a simple dark blue shirt with loose dark blue sweatpants. Marinette carefully stood, her hand reaching for her shoulder. Feeling no wound, she sighed in relief.

'Oh! You're awake! Sorry I was meditating.' The person had turned around and stood themselves. Standing slightly taller then Marinette, her bright hazel eyes seemed to glow from olive skin. she held out a hand for Marinette to shake.

'Who are you?' Marinette asked as she warily shook hands. The girl looked her age, but Marinette wasn't sure what was happening.

'I'm Luna. Where is Tikki?' Marinette instantly backed away. The girl, Luna, looked slightly confused, head tilted slightly.

'How do you know Tikki?' Marinette growled, crouching down slightly into a defensive form.

‘Oh. OH. I’m an idiot. Let’s start again. I get a bit excited. So. I am Luna. My brother will come around soon with food, his name is Soleil. We are the two halves of Balance!’ Luna had moved further away from Marinette towards one wall, still talking. ‘We train Miraculous users when needed, give support when we feel the balance starting to slip and just basically keep an eye on things.’

‘Wait. Wait hold on. I thought that’s what Master Fu was for? What do you mean train? Balance?’ Marinette felt her breath begin to speed up. Luna spun back around to her.

‘I am sorry Marinette. I wasn’t meant to be here for another month. I was going to train you after school, with your Chat Noir. You were meant to be told by Fu. But with the way things are at the moment? Marinette the balance has been tipped in a major way. Ladybug is unable to help her Chat Noir, because you are being held captive. I am here to help you. I will train you in the Dreamscape. When you are ready, I will help you escape, and I will train your Kitten when we can.’ Luna stepped closer. She could see Marinette was starting to panic.

‘So...So I really am kidnapped? I have a knife sticking out of my arm? I’m going to be sold?’ Marinette started to sob. Luna rushed towards her and gave her a hug.

‘No Marinette. You will not. I will help you. I will be with you. You see this room?’ Luna gestured to the area around them. Marinette nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. ‘This is called the Dreamscape. Soleil and I made it to help train Miraculous users. A hour in the real world is a month in here. Makes training easy.’ Luna smiled at Marinette. Marinette gave a small smile back.

‘So you’re going to train me? In what?’ Marinette asked, looking around the room again. Luna smiled.

‘We are, I guess, pure magic. The first Kwami miraculous, Tikki’s, was what I first created. Soleil created Plagg’s. We can help train you in ways of accessing your Kwami’s magic, as well as help train you in fighting.’ The wall behind Luna slid up. Behind it was a massive range of weapons. Guns took up this wall. The other walls all started to move. The smaller end wall slid back to reveal a range of metal boned fans and staffs. The second long wall had slid back to reveal swords, daggers and knives. The last short wall opened to reveal a range of horse riding, jousting and what looked to be ribbon and ballet dancing gear.

‘What in the world.’ Marinette gasped. Luna laughed.

‘This Marinette, is what we train. Soleil is better with guns and swords. I more of a fans, staff and dagger girl. You will learn them all, to see what you like. The dancing and horse gear is to work on your balance, and your self confidence.’

‘I am sure as shit not going to be able to learn all of this, not even in ten years! I have no hope!’ Marinette wailed. Luna laughed again.

‘Good thing we have time then. Choose what you want to do first. Dancing, or riding? Fans or staff?’ Luna walked towards the fans, picking up one from the bottom. It was a red base with black swirls along it. With a flick of her wrist, Luna opened it. Three metal blades slipped out from the ends, looking deathly sharp. Luna then grabbed a wooden staff. Bringing them over to Marinette she handed them over to the girl.

‘Marinette? Which do you want to try?’ Marinette looked at her, still shocked at everything.

‘Please, call me Mari. And I...I would like to try the fan. And the horse riding.’ Luna grinned.

‘Excellent Mari! In that case, let us begin!’

**Agreste Mansion (Day 1)**

Adrien had slept for a solid 6 hours after Gabriel brought him home. Nathalie and Gabriel checked on him regularly. Plagg lay with him, purring quietly when Adrien let loose a few more tears in his sleep. Plagg felt terrible for his chosen, but was terrified for Tikki’s chosen. He was curled around Tikki in her chosen’s purse, the top open so he could comfort Adrien. Tikki was crying silently beside him, his purrs were as much for her as Adrien. Plagg knew they would have to reveal Marinette to Adrien, and he knew it would break him. But what choice did they have? Tikki could hide, and Plagg could direct Adrien to Master Fu’s, but would Fu like that?

‘Tikki?’ he murmured softly. Tikki lifted her eyes to him, tears still swimming in them. ‘What should we do? I can tell Adrien where to go, how to get to Master Fu’s, but will he want that? Will Adrien even be able to get out? You need food, so we need to figure out how to get you some.’

‘Plagg. I don’t know. What should we-‘ The moon shone brightly. It seemed to nearly blind them as its rays hit Adrien, and in doing so Tikki and Plagg in the purse still clutched to his chest. Plagg shot out of purse, straight into the moonlight. Tikki followed.

‘Isn’t it the new moon Tikki?’ Plagg whispered. Tikki nodded. Plagg turned to look at her. Tikki seemed to shine brightly in the moonlight, her eyes sparkling. A voice drifted in on the breeze from the window that was partly opened.

_ The Huntress has arrived. Rest well Tikki. I have need of you soon. _

‘LUNA!’ Tikki called out. Plagg watched as the moonlight seemed to throb, then slowly fade. Adrien shifted in his bed, sitting up slowly rubbing his eyes.

‘Plagg?’ He grumbled, as Tikki dove under the bed.

‘Hey Adrien. How you doing?’ Plagg replied, floating over and snuggling into his neck.

‘Plagg? Please tell me it was just a nightmare...’ Adrien cupped a hand beneath Plagg, holding him closer. Plagg began to purr.

‘I’m sorry Kitten.’ Adrien began to sniff, as the tears began to form again.

‘Can I go out as Chat? Do you think I will be able to find her?’ He asked. Plagg didn’t stop his purring.

‘I’m so sorry kiddo. I don’t think she is in Paris anymore.’ His words were choppy from his purr, but Adrien understood. The tears fell again.

‘Plagg....I...’ He choked. Plagg purred louder.

‘It’s OK Adrien. She will be ok. I know she will. She’s a strong girl.’ Plagg attempted to purr louder. He could feel Tikki under the bed, curled in ball. He knew she was listening.

‘Adrien.’ Nathalie stood at his door. Plagg had shifted to remain hidden, and dropped his purr.

‘Nathalie. What can I do?’ He replied. Nathalie looked him over.

‘Your Father would like for you to join him for tea.’ Adrien nodded. He was still in his school clothes, and he was pretty sure it was after 9 at night, but his stomach grumbled quietly. He didn’t bother changing. Adrien pushed himself off his bed and wandered down to the dining room. His Father, instead of being at the head of the table, had a seat made right beside his. He sat their, looking impeccable in his suit, waiting for Adrien to arrive whilst reading his tablet.

‘Adrien.’ Gabriel heard him enter and strode over to him, giving him a hug. Adrien let slip a few more tears.

‘I’ll be ok Father.’ Adrien stood up straight, then sat down at his seat. Dinner was served, and the silence was slightly awkward. Adrien was in no mood to talk and Gabriel was unsure about how to approach him. He continued to read through his emails. He frowned. One was simply named-Marinette. He opened it. A video started up. He was confused. At first all he could see was black. And then-

‘Well it seems like we weren’t able to complete our objective today. I’m sending this to you, Mr. Agreste, to pass onto this girl’s parents.’ Gabriel could see Marinette hanging from chains in the background now that the figure in black had moved. Adrien had frozen beside him. Nathalie began to instantly make calls, the Police and the Dupain-Chengs. Gabriel tuned back into what the person was saying.

‘-three million, by tomorrow. I don’t care who gives me the money-‘ Gabriel went to immediately reduce the email, but his tablet seemed to be frozen, the video still playing. Adrien got up from his seat and dashed around to watch.

‘No Adrien-‘

‘-Will be sold. After all I have to make my money some way-‘ Adrien let out a whimper as he saw the man grab Marinette’s stomach, the knife shining in the lights as he watched her struggle.

‘Adrien don’t watch-‘

‘In case you think I’m joking-‘ Adrien gasped as the knife rose high, his hand reaching out as though he could stop it. A scream echoed throughout the dining hall. All three flinched back a they saw the knife sticking out of Marinette’s shoulder. Adrien let out a cry. Blood soaked Marinette’s shirt, and her head fell forward. They could see she was still breathing. Adrien collapsed beside Gabriel’s chair.

‘Adrien, Adrien I need you to look at me, just look at me.’ Gabriel had eventually been able to get out of his tablet, throwing it on the table and dropping down beside him. He murmured calming words to him as Nathalie rushed to the door to let in the Police and Tom and Sabine. Still speaking to Adrien’s shaking form, he handed the tablet to Nathalie.

‘Mr. Agreste...’ An Officer started to speak to him.

‘I am taking my son back to bed. I will be back shortly.’ With that, he picked up Adrien and strode out the doors. Adrien had curled into his chest, sobbing quietly again. Gabriel gave a silent sigh. Opening Adrien’s door was a small struggle, but he managed. He lay Adrien on his bed, the poor boy once again having cried himself to sleep. Gabriel took off his over shirt and put the covers over him. He failed to notice the black shadow darting from the shirt to the blankets.

‘Sleep well Adrien.’ With one last gentle pat to his sons head, Gabriel left the room.

‘Tikki!’ Plagg called out. Tikki rushed out from under the bed. ‘Tikki I don’t know what to do. Did you hear that?’ Plagg wrapped her in a hug.

‘No Plagg, what happened?’ Plagg took her paws and looked into her eyes.

‘Your bug....has been injured. Stabbed. We will find her Tikki.’ Tikki collapsed against him, crying into Plagg’s soft fur. Plagg began to purr again, bringing Tikki down the rest in Adrien’s hair with him. ‘We will find her.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoy!

**Dreamscape**

‘No quite Marinette! Heels down!’ Luna called out. For Marinette, it had been months since she had arrived in the Dreamscape. She was working on her balance on horseback, and so far was doing well. After having made her decision on what she had wanted to train in, a door had appeared in the room that led out to a grassy area that seemed to go on for miles. A black horse with two white socks on his back legs and a blaze raised his head. Letting out a nicker, it trot over to them.

‘This is Chaos. He will be your training mount.’ Chaos was massive to Marinette. Standing at a lovely 15.3 hands, Chaos gleamed in the sun. He was a well muscled horse, a friendly boy who gave Marinette and curious sniff.

‘Let us begin.’ Luna had clapped her hands and shown Marinette everything. How to catch, feed, pick up feet, clean tack. Everything. Now, 6 months of being in the dreamscape, she was a good rider. Between riding and her practicing with the ribbon and fans, Marinette had become quite muscled with incredible balance.

‘ Will my muscles be like this when I wake up?’ Marinette had asked on day. Luna had laughed.

‘Yes and no. You will have most of the muscle, if someone is actually watching you right now your body will be twitching like mad. That’s also why we feed you. This food translates to energy in real life, and with the amount of calories your body is using right now? You need it. But remember Mari, you were hurt in the real world. That pain will come back as soon as you wake up. I’m using magic to block the pain now, but when you wake up...’ Marinette was not looking forward to waking up. At all. With a sigh, she had continued training.

‘Lunchtime Ladies.’ A pleasant make voice called over to them. Quickly dismounting, Marinette was glad them were working on bareback today. It meant that all she had to do was take off his bridle and give him a quick feed, instead of a saddle. Soleil was a handsome man, hair as blonde as could be with vibrant hazel eyes. He stood at least a head taller then Marinette, broad chested and well muscled from his training.

‘Coming!’ She called once Chaos had been seen to. Jogging over to the picnic blanket Luna had set up, she plopped herself down and reached for a sandwich. They had all grown close in Marinette’s time here. She loved them both like brother and sister. Luna made sure to give Marinette plenty of time to design if she felt inspiration take hold. While they wouldn’t let her make them, they certainly let her pick her training outfit. Marinette had picked an outfit similar to Luna. Lightweight flowing grey pants with a light loose pink shirt. Marinette had a fair few of them, as even in the Dreamscape she sweat.

‘I am starving!’ Luna had already gobbled down one sandwich, grabbing a second to quickly scoff down. ‘I think your nearly ready for a proper fan.’ Luna had her practicing with a rubber boned fan with rubber blades so she couldn’t get hurt. They had been practicing on both the ground and horse back to see if she could keep her balance. Ballet practice was only for a few hours a day, but it seemed to help tremendously with her balance and grace. Her days were packed, that’s for sure. The sky changed colours as though they were in the real world, but Marinette only slept for a few hours. After all, when in your own mind do you really need that much rest?

‘If you think so Luna!’ Marinette replied, grinning. Soleil rolled his eyes. Marinette had yet to touch the guns and swords, so he had been mostly used as a practice partner. Not that he was complaining. Marinette was beautiful when she was concentrating.

‘Shall we?’ They packed up the picnic and got back to work.

**Six Dreamscape Months later**

Marinette finished her move with a flourish, the metal blades in her fan bared just before Soleil’s throat.

‘Well done Mari!’ Luna yelled from the sidelines. Suddenly, the Dreamscape began to rumbled.

‘What-‘ Marinette started.

‘Marinette you are about to wake up. Don’t fear, we will be back as soon as you fall asleep again. Be strong Mari. No matter where you end up, we will follow.’ Luna was quick to reassure her. Marinette has almost forgotten she wasn’t in the real world. He days had been filled with endless training, she simply forgot. The Dreamscape rumbled harder, then disappeared.

‘Wakey Wakey Marinette!’ a hand under her chin lifted up her head, forcing her to look up at the man called ‘Master’. The pain from her shoulder flared, and she sucked in a breath to keep from screaming. Her wrists were numb, her whole body felt sticky from sweat.

‘Ho boy do you have weird dreams! We were watching you all night and believe me it was quite an experience!’ he dropped her chin. ‘Never have I seen someone shiver as bad as you did. Hell it nearly looks like you put on muscle! We couldn’t even get the knife out you were twitching that bad.’ Marinette refused to look at her shoulder. She could sense someone behind her, thank you Luna for another skill, and grit her teeth as she saw a hand reach for the knife. A growl left her as the knife was removed, and bandages wrapped around her.

‘So! Looks like I haven’t received a response from good old Gabriel, so we need to move you little Marinette. Will you behave?’ Master smirked and grabbed her chin again. ‘I’ll just make another short video. After all I can’t make it without my main star!’

Really? Marinette thought. What is your obsession with my chin? Rolling her eyes she nodded. With a pat to her cheek, Master Once again put on his mask, and started the camera.

‘I see you have not replied. I was going to give you until tonight, but I had someone very...interested in our little Marinette. They have offered me more then expected. So sorry Gabriel, but money makes the world go round! Say goodbye Marinette!’ He grabbed her by the back of her hair this time to get her to face the camera.

‘I’ll be home soon.’ Marinette said, giving the camera a small smile. Master smiled at her.

‘I don’t think so.’

Master watched her carefully as his assistants brought her down from the chains and placed her over one of their shoulders. Marinette began sweating as the pain from her shoulder increased. As she was bumped around, she began to drift in and out of consciousness. A bang woke her up. They had left the building. She could feel the sun on her back. She tried to lift her head up, but was thrown into the back of a van before she could. Her shoulder smacked into a bar, causing Marinette to cry out. Sitting up, she noticed she was in a cage just as the door slammed shut behind her. Feeling the car shake from start up, Marinette scrambled to the door, trying to unlock the cage. Taking in a deep, although shaky breath, Marinette felt around the cage. It was wide enough that she could just touch it with her arms out stretched. Tall enough that if she sat the roof was a handspan above her. It was just long enough for her to lay down with her knees up.

‘I miss you Tikki.’ Marinette whispered, feeling tears form and fall.

**Agreste Mansion (Day 2)**

Adrien woke up feeling fuzzy and sore. He was curled into a ball, Marinette’s purse resting beside him. He could feel Plagg in his hair, although he felt heavier then usual.

‘You better not be eating camembert in my hair again Plagg.’ He grumbled. The weight lifted. Sitting up, Adrien rubbed his eyes. He felt gross, so decided to go for a shower. Stumbling into his bathroom, he closed the door behind him.

‘Tikki? Are you hungry?’ Plagg asked, Tikki peering out from behind one of Adrien’s pillows.

‘A little Plagg.’ She replied, body slumped into the pillows. Plagg brought a small piece of cheese over to her.

‘This is my least stinky cheese. I’m sorry I don’t have any cookies, but Adrien will get suspicious if I ask for some. If he is even allowed some. Will it be ok?’ Handing her the cheese, Plagg sat in front of her, keeping up a light purr.

‘Thank you Plagg.’ Tikki quickly ate the cheese with helped with her power. ‘Now I think we need to talk about the Huntress having arrived. We really need to talk to Master Fu. But with how limited on power I am right now I don’t think I can fly that far. Do you think Adrien can take us there?’ Plagg hesitated for a second.

‘Honestly Tikki....I don’t even know if Gabriel will let us out of the manor again. I can get him out as Chat maybe, but that still runs the risk of finding you. Not to mention, The Huntress? Why is she here? What do you think?’ Tikki tapped her chin.

‘I guess we will have to wait.’ The sunlight grew harsh.

_Worry not Plagg. Be ready. The Warrior has arrived._

The sunlight faded back to normal. Plagg and Tikki were frozen on the bed. The sound of the shower turning off prompted Tikki to dive back into the pillows. Adrien left the bathroom rubbing his head with a towel. Seeing Plagg sitting on his pillows, he paused. Plagg decided not to comment on the red eyes.

‘Plagg? What’s wrong? Usually your neck deep in camembert by now.’ Adrien was worried. Plagg even looked unusually serious. Before Plagg could speak, the sound of knocking on the door echoed through the room.

‘Adrien? Your Father would like you to join him for breakfast.’ Nathalie opened the door. Adrien stood beside his bed, towel still over his shoulders.

‘Of course Nathalie I will be down soon.’ Nathalie ducked back out as Adrien rushed to throw on some clothes, his usual black t-shirt and jeans. Quickly throwing on his shoes, he grabbed his bag so he was ready for school. Trotting down the stairs, he stepped into the dining room and sat down. Gabriel was back in his seat at the other end.

‘Adrien.’ Gabriel spoke. ‘I will no be letting you return to school.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! Let me know what you like!

**Agreste Mansion (Day 2)**

‘What!’ Adrien was horrified. He should have known. ‘Please!’

‘Adrien. You were nearly kidnapped. If Marinette.....I will not lose you. I refuse to let you return to such a dangerous place.’ Gabriel refused to look up. He knew his son would be upset. His heart ached for him.

‘Father, please! Please! Let me go back! I...I need to see my friends! Please!’ Adrien was in tears again. His heart was breaking, he desperately wanted to see his friends. He needed to. Gabriel made the mistake of looking up. His son was in tears again, his eyes wide in his desperation and voice hoarse. His heart ached again. His poor son. But he wouldn’t give in. He will not lose his son. Gabriel opened his mouth. A hand at his elbow.

‘Sir, I suggest you let him go. Caging him in at this emotional stage will only result in anger.’ Nathalie whispered to him. Gabriel frowned.

‘Nathalie, I will not lose my son.’ He was firm. Nathalie hesitated.

‘After a week? If after that time nothing has happened, no suspicious cars or people, let him return? Have his bodyguard walk him up the stairs and wait for him up there. Sir, I think..’

‘Enough Nathalie.’ It was a command. Nathalie flinched and stood back. Adrien watched the exchange with desperation etched into his body. Plagg snarled in his shirt. How dare he.... Plagg found it difficult not to release a cataclysm to Gabriel Agreste. Just a small flick to the nose...

‘One week Adrien.’ Adrien and Plagg both stiffened. ‘If after one week it is deemed safe, you will return to the school. Until then, you will be homeschooled again. Your....friends, may visit after all your lessons have been done. Fencing will be cancelled. Nathalie will be your teacher again. You will not leave this house.’ Gabriel finished, standing up from the table and leaving when he was done. Adrien was still frozen, arm reaching out. Nathalie was busy on her tablet frantically arranging other lessons.

‘We will begin after breakfast.’ Nathalie finally said. Adrien had sat back down, head bowed.

‘Yes Nathalie.’ He replied. He finished his food slowly, then returned his bag to his room. He saw Marinette’s purse still on his bed. He picked it up, a tear slipping free. Plagg floated behind him. Adrien felt Plagg snuggle into his neck, purr rumbling through him as he scrubbed at his face. With a sigh, he put the purse back on his pillow. His feelings for Marinette were fairly confusing for the poor boy, for he still loved his Lady. But Marinette had a certain...charm he guess. So sassy with Chat, so sweet with Adrien. Shy yet bold. Cute definitely, but...just a friend? He sighed again, placed Plagg on his bed with some cheese, and trudged down the stairs.

‘So, when you add both these formulas together-‘ A bang echoed through the room. Rapid steps sounded, immediately grabbing their attention. Adrien rushed to open the doors into the foyer. The police were back, as were Tom and Sabine. Gabriel was descending the stairs rapidly, his tablet held tightly in his hand.

‘Adrien return to your lesson.’ Gabriel was tense. Adrien made to move further into the foyer. Tom lay a hand on his shoulder.

‘Are you sure you want to hear this?’ Even with tears in his own eyes and heart breaking, Tom was taking care of him. Adrien’s eyes filled with tears again.

‘He is my son, Mr. Dupain-Cheng, and I have told him to return to his lessons!’ Gabriel was fuming. How dare this man...then he remembered. It was their daughter missing. And with that, he sighed. Walking into the lounge room, he projected the email onto the larger TV for all to watch.

‘I received this approximately half an hour ago, at about 11am. You were immediately notified.’ He opened up the video attached. Adrien immediately noticed that Marinette looked...different. Something wasn’t the same. He saw Plagg duck between the shadows to reach him. As the man was speaking, Plagg slipped into his shirt and watched.

‘-Someone was very...interested in our little Marinette. So sorry-‘ Adrien’s knees wobbled. His chest felt tight. The tears in his eyes trembled.

‘Say Goodbye Marinette!’ The man then grabbed Marinette’s hair to tilt her head up to the camera. Adrien was startled to see a small smile.

‘I’ll Be home soon.’ Her smile branded itself into Adrien’s mind. So brave, and so sure. The tears began to fall.

 

‘I don’t think so.’ The screen went black. Adrien dropped to his knees, panting loudly in the silent room. A hand on his shoulder had him flinching. Looking up, he saw Sabine’s face, tears gleaming in her eyes, smiling at him. She pulled him up into a hug. He let himself cry softly. Sabine held him and cooed softly. Gabriel watched the strange woman embracing his son. Her husband Tom lay a hand on the small of her back, a silent show of support. Strange people, that even with the loss of their daughter, they would comfort his son. Gabriel cleared his throat.

‘I am so sorry Mr. And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I was unaware that I was supposed to email a reply so quickly. I assumed it was when the money was ready to go. I am so terribly sorry.’ He felt terrible. Tom and Sabine looked up from Adrien’s still shaking form.

‘We do not blame you Mr. Agreste. We blame those who took her.’ Sabine replied, still gently rubbing Adrien’s back. The Police spoke with Gabriel quietly as Sabine guided Adrien to the nearest chair. Adrien looked up at her. He opened his mouth to apologize.

‘We don’t blame you either Adrien. Marinette lo-adores you. She does so much for her friends. We do not blame you.’ Sabine made she was looking in Adrien’s eyes as she said this. Sabine could see the poor boy was blaming himself, that he was horrified by what was happening. Tom and Sabine held no anger towards the poor boy. Adrien nodded. A strange noise made its appearance and Sabine was reminded of a cat’s purr. She smiled at him.

‘Why don’t you go have something to eat Adrien? We have to speak to the Police, and I’m sure your Father wants you to finish some lessons. It will be ok.’ Tom spoke softly to the boy. Adrien nodded, took a deep breath and left the room. Tom and Sabine took shaky breaths, despair clouding their faces.

‘Plagg?’ Adrien sat at the dining chair. His nose ran and his eyes burned. Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien’s shirt and took a quick glance around. Seeing no one, he darted up to Adrien’s hair and increased his purr. Adrien felt Plagg moving, then a slow gentle pull near his scalp. ‘Are you grooming me Plagg?’ Adrien said with a slight hiccupping giggle.

‘Yeah I am kid. You’re really upset, and this usually helps calm my chosen down.’ Adrien giggled again, then felt his body begin to relax. Plagg moved on to a different area. Adrien slumped over the table. He nearly felt like purring himself. Half an hour later, Adrien was nearly a puddle on the floor. Plagg had finished most of his hair and was curled up beneath his chin. Nathalie entered the room and stopped. With a slight smile, she cleared her throat. Adrien shot up in his chair. His hair was in a disarray, a red mark crossed his cheek from where he had rested on his arm on the table. His eyes were wide with surprise.

‘You can have lunch now Adrien. After that, you have your Chinese lesson in your room.’ With that, she left, and a chef bought Adrien his lunch. Plagg was still curled up in his hair purring from when he had darted in their to escape Nathalie’s sight. Adrien gave a slight laugh. He loved the sassy, hungry, pushy, cheese eating Plagg, but this caring, sweet protective Plagg was amazing too.

‘Thanks Plagg.’ Adrien said. Plagg purred louder in response. Once he had finished his lunch, yay for plain boring salad, he went back to his room. Plagg’s cheese sat on Adrien’s desk, only slightly nibbled. Adrien raised an eyebrow. Plagg always ate his cheese.

‘I rushed down when I heard the police.’ Plagg had noticed where his eyes were pointed.

‘Oh.’ Adrien continued on his way to his bed. As he sat down, he heard a knock at his door. Plagg was noticeably tense.

‘Plagg. Hide!’ Adrien hissed, hand on the door handle. Plagg nodded and dove down to the bed. Opening the door, Adrien saw Nathalie.

‘Adrien, your substitute Chinese teacher is here. She stepped to the side. Master Fu smiled at Adrien. Adrien invited him in with a small bow. Shutting the door behind hem, Adrien followed Master Fu to the couch.

‘What can I do for you Master Fu?’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory around my characters. Enjoy!

**The Van (Day 2)**

Marinette figured they had travelled for a solid three hours before stopping. She had tried to sleep, but the jolting of the van had made her shoulder throb, leaving sleep just out of her reach. With a groan, the van doors opened. Marinette quickly looked for the sun. Another skill taught by Luna. Taking an estimated guess, Marinette figured it was about 2pm. A masked man, not Master this time, grabbed her arm an pulled in through the cage. A shackle was placed on it. Marinette debated struggling. Instead she decided to play terrified. Giving out a quick whimper, she tried to shrink against the cage.

‘Other arm girl.’ The man spoke. Marinette shook and slowly put her other hand through the bars, below her first. Another shackle. Her wrists were now connected by a short chain. The cage door opened. They are really stupid. I could try to fight my way out now, handcuffs or no, Marinette thought. A gun shoved into her back changed her mind. A year of learning a vast array of skills didn’t mean she could pull this off.

‘This way.’ The voice spoke again. Surrounded by 5 masked men, Marinette was corralled into another building, down a hallway, a door on the left, through a small room and a door on the right and down another hallway. Another door and she stopped. Twelve cages stood in the room, six on each side of the room, side by side, a small gap between them. A narrow runway was between them. Pushing Marinette down this runway, they stood in front of the second last cage on the right side. The cage to the left of her was occupied, the cage on the right was empty. The cages were on wheels, currently chocked. He men throw her in the cage, Marinette biting back a shout as the bars struck her injured shoulder. With a clang, the cage was shut.

‘Hello?’ Marinette whispered to the person beside her. No reply. Not even a twitch. Marinette looked around. She could lay flat in this cage and just touch the ends, a perfect square. It was tall enough that she had to jump to reach the bars. She considered trying to reach across the gap, but a quick trial had her realizing that the only way she could touch the next cage was if the person in it reached out as well. With a sigh, she sat down and rested her back against the bars, her injured shoulder resting between the bars. She closed her eyes and once again attempted to sleep.

**Agreste Mansion (Day 2** )

‘Adrien. I have something I need you to do for me. Ladybug is currently unavailable, she is away on a small mission. However, she left her Kwami here incase if an Akuma.’ Master Fu held out his hand. A small red blob shot out from nowhere and sat on his hand.

‘Oh you are so cute.’ Adrien cooed. Big blue eyes and adorable little tail and antenna, the Kwami gave Adrien a small smile.

‘It is so nice to finally meet you Adrien. I am Tikki.’ Tikki smiled again as Adrien gently picked her up, lightly patting her head. Plagg chose that moment to shoot out of Adrien’s hair and tackle Tikki in a hug.

‘Tikki! Long time no see!’ He said with a wink. Tikki giggled against him. The slight purr Plagg let off was for Tikki’s ears only.

‘Aww you two are so cute. What do you need Master Fu?’ Adrien was beaming at the Kwami pair, who appeared to be dancing mid air. Plagg twirled Tikki around as she giggled.

‘I need you to look after Tikki. She eats cookies. Ladybug usually gets some from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.’ At that name, Adrien’s face expression flickered. The smile lessened, his eyes dimmed. Master Fu lay a hand on his knee. ‘She will be fine. Ladybug will find her. In the meantime, please take care of her.’ Master Fu stood. Tikki and Plagg slowed their dance down and sat on Adrien’s shoulders.

‘Master Fu, we have felt a strange presence. The Warrior and The Huntress. Are you aware?’ Master Fu seemed to contemplate. He could tell Adrien the truth-Marinette was Ladybug, Luna and Soleil were here to train them, but he wondered. The dream he had last night was rather specific. Release the Bee miraculous, let them reveal themselves, let Tikki come to Marinette.

‘My knowledge of the presences is limited. It could be anything. I will have to refer back to the book and attempt to translate. I will see. Adrien, do you wish for a partner to help you?’ Adrien’s eyes widened. Bringing his hand up, his finger tapped at his lips.

‘Do you know who Carapace and Rena Rouge are? Should I call on them?’ Adrien was excited. He didn’t know who they were, but maybe Adrien could give a miraculous to Nino! His best bud would make an awesome hero! Nino was always so relaxed and awesome and....not with like that with Marinette. He gave a small frown. He knew that since Lila had returned, Marinette had been pushed to the side, and that Nino and Alya had been ignoring her. Would she be happy if they were holders? Wait, why would Marinette care? His thoughts were interrupted by Master Fu.

‘I do. However, I do not think that the Fox and Turtle miraculous should be out. The Bee, however, that is a different story.’ Fu remembered what Marinette had spoken to him about, after she had come into the store in tears. She told him everything. And in her story, she had mentioned Chloe. Although the bully hadn’t become real friends with Marinette, Chloe seemed to despise Lila. She stopped teasing Marinette, although Marinette could see times when she wanted to, only for Chloe to look the other way. In turn, Marinette had decided to trust Chloe with the Bee miraculous again should she be needed. But Marinette will not consider Alya or Nino. She wasn’t sure if she could trust them, even if they didn’t know she was Ladybug. There had been many tears that day.

‘The Bee? You want me to work with Chole? Why! Do I need to give it to her?’ Adrien was aghast. She was so...so...terrible! She was constantly out for attention! Adrien grew uneasy. Master Fu smiled. Unbeknownst to Adrien, Marinette has subtly been training Chloe in the past 6 times Queen Bee had been out. She had been the one to collect the miraculous from Chloe, so each time Chloe returned to her hotel, Marinette had been training her. Getting her to interact with civilians, to help her lose the condescending tone. Marinette was...satisfied. Queen Bee and Ladybug had been starting along a friendly rivalry, possibly even a friendship before this. While training hadn’t seemed to help her out of the suit, despite Ladybugs gentle guidance, in the suit, Queen Bee was much better.

‘I think you should give her a chance. Ladybug did.’

‘Ladybug gets frustrated with Chloe! All she wants is attention!’

‘Are you sure?’ Adrien stopped at that. ‘How has Queen Bee been the past six times?’ Master Fu has a point, Adrien thought. Queen Bee had been much better with civilians, fighting harder during battles and even talking differently. Ladybug even seemed to be a lot friendlier with her, despite their banter in the field. Maybe she did change? Adrien had seen no changes at school, but with Akumas....maybe.

‘Plagg? Tikki? What do you think?’ Adrien asked the Kwamis. Plagg looked at Tikki.

‘Give her a go Adrien.’ Tikki answered. Tikki knew what had been happening with Chloe. Plagg shrugged, apparently agreeing with Tikki.

‘Ok. Ok Master Fu. Will I have to come get the miraculous?’

‘This time, no.’ Master Fu didn’t want anyone else knowing his address. ‘You may give it to her as a trial. Tell her Ladybug wishes to extend the team, permanently, and that this is her trial.’ Master Fu pulled the familiar looking out from behind his back. Where the heck had he hidden that?! Adrien wondered. Handing the miraculous to Adrien, Master Fu began to walk to the door.

‘That is enough for now. If you have any questions, ask Plagg or Tikki to find me. Good Luck Adrien.’ Master Fu slipped out of the room.

‘I guess I have to give this to Chloe tonight. I hope an Akuma doesn’t happen.’ Adrien mused.

‘Don’t worry Adrien. I will stay close to you. When you transform, I will sit in one of your pockets. But, please Adrien, could we please get some cookies? I am hungry. Ladybug left in quite a...rush.’ Tikki widened her eyes as she felt the tears form. No, bad Tikki! No more tears! Adrien smiled and nodded. Picking up his wallet and phone, he opened his shirt for the Kwamis and walked downstairs. Sabine and Tom were just about to leave.

‘Adrien. Where do you think you are going?’ Gabriel had one foot on the stairs, just about to return to his office. Sabine and Tom turned around.

‘I...’ What do I say? Adrien thought frantically. ‘I wanted some cookies. Tom and Sabine make the best ones. And I wanted something to remind me of....remind me of Marinette.’ A tear slid down his cheek. Sabine smiled at him.

‘We don’t have any fresh ones I’m sorry Adrien. We haven’t cooked anything this morning. I have some from yesterday if you would like? Or you can wait until tomorrow. We, we won’t be cooking today.’ Tom was the one to reply. Adrien nodded.

‘Do you mind? I would like them please. And maybe some tomorrow as well. Please.’ Adrien replied.

‘You will not leave this house Adrien.’ Adrien whirled around and went to snap at his Father. ‘Your bodyguard will go. Do not eat them all. One cookie will result in an hour of fitness training. Am I understood?’ Gabriel didn’t want Adrien eating them at all, however he knew the rebelling that would occur if he said no was not worth it. Adrien’s smile when he said yes was.

‘Yes Father.’ He went to take some money out of his wallet.

‘Nonsense Adrien. Nathalie and I would also like some desserts. Nathalie will go with and pay.’ With that, Gabriel gave a nod and continued up the stairs. Tom and Sabine smiled at Nathalie.

‘We shall meet you there.’ Sabine said. Nathalie nodded and went to get the driver.

‘We will see you later Adrien. If you would like, we can deliver some cookies tomorrow, fresh from the ovens.’ Adrien smiled.

‘Thank you so much. Please Sabine. Thank you Tom.’ With another smile at the poor boy, Tom and Sabine slipped out the doors.

‘We will definitely sneak in a few more cookies then they buy.’ Sabine murmured to Tom. He nodded, eyes sad. Sabine hugged his arm as they walked back to their car.

**The Warehouse (Day 2)**

Marinette was startled out of her doze at a rattling on the cage. Her head felt muddled and her shoulder throbbed again. The masked people dropped something at the edge of her cage and moved on. Reaching over, Marinette found a bottle of water and a small loaf of bread. Original, she thought, rolling her eyes. She snacked on the bread and slowly drank the water. Her stomach was empty, despite all the food she had eaten in her mind. But what had Luna said? It became energy, so food was not actually going into her stomach. Small whimpers interrupted her musings.

‘Please, let me go! Please!’ The masked men dragged someone in front of her cage, opened the empty one beside her, and dumped the body inside. Slamming the door shut, they left.

‘We really lucked out with a princess!’ Marinette heard them say just before the door closed.

‘Hi Marinette.’ Startled, Marinette looked across the cage into Luna’s smiling face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone see of they can get the movie reference! Hopefully this chapter clears up some questions. Tell me what you think!

**The Cages (Day 2)**

‘Luna!’ Marinette cried out. ‘You’re here!’ Luna laughed.

‘Yeah, yeah I am. You ever hear of a place called Brayda?’ Luna asked. Marinette shook her head. ‘Brayda is a country that resides beside Achoo. My...well Father I guess you could call him? He was going to visit Paris to attend a meeting with some ambassadors, go to some parties and see what life was like here. We were going to accompany him. Now that I have been...kidnapped,’ Luna gave a giggle,’ He will restrain from coming until I am home. Soleil is holding down the fort there. Wasn’t it just so fortunate for them that I had slipped past my bodyguard, so close to where we are? We are close to Bruges, which is where Father was before this.’

‘You deliberately got yourself captured.’ Marinette said flatly. Luna flashed a grin at her.

‘Of course! I said I will help you escape. Plus I need to give Tikki a magic trace for her to follow to find us. And I don’t want it to be to obvious who helped you escape. I want you to get out yourself, with me as backup. That should take a few days, and Tikki still has to find us so we can train. And we still have to find a way to take down this organisation. In the mean time, we can train in the Dreamscape, You still have a lot to learn.’ Marinette sighed.

‘Ok well while we are here, what do you mean the King of Brayda is you guess your father?’ Luna laughed at her.

‘I am MAGIC Marinette. Both of us are. Whenever a miraculous is activated, we are called back to Earth. In all the world, if a set of twins, or brother and sister, are about to pass away, or have passed within seconds of us being there, we take over. We used to be reborn, but it takes a long time to retrain a body. The Queen was in a bad car accident, the brother and sister were in the back. Pure luck meant that we were ‘born’ into royalty.’ Luna explained. Marinette frowned as she thought.

‘So your names aren’t Luna and Soleil?’

‘What?’ Luna looked at Marinette confused.

‘Well, I doubt that the King just randomly let you change your name.’ Marinette replied. Luna grinned again.

‘MAGIC Marinette. Magic is a wonderful thing. Also means I can be lazy.’ Luna laughed with a wink. ‘Now, seeing as how it’s now 6 at night, lets go to sleep.’

 **Agreste Mansion (Day 2)**  
‘Hey Plagg?’ Adrien sat on his couch, knowing he was meant to be playing his piano. He had been blaming himself throughout the day, even after the Dupain-Chengs left.

‘Yes Adrien?’ Plagg and Tikki were sitting on the edge of the piano, Tikki cuddling into Plagg, whose eyes were closed and purring, tail tapped lightly on piano lid.

‘Why does Mrs. Dupain-Cheng not blame me? I blame me. I didn’t help. Hell, I still haven’t.’ Plagg opened his eyes.

‘Kid. I told you this last night. You can’t go out and search for Marinette. She isn’t it Paris anymore. I will not let you transform and wear yourself out.’ Plagg watched as Adrien grimaced. He knew that Adrien used Chat Noir as an escape. But the poor kid was in hysterics when he got home Friday, he had asked to go out as Chat after his rest, but after dinner had once again fallen asleep. Plagg refused to risk his kid hurting himself. He felt bad for Marinette, but his kid came first. Restricting his Chat privileges hurt Plagg when he saw Adrien’s face fall, but he refused to give in.

‘How do you know? She could be next door! I could search all the abandoned buildings, I could-‘

‘No.’

‘What? Plagg I want-‘

‘No, kid.’

‘Plagg, I want to look for her!’

‘And I said no!’ Adrien was shocked as Plagg raised his voice. Plagg never raised his voice.

‘Plagg? Why?’ Tikki was stroking Plagg’s head trying to calm the little god, whose body was vibrating in his anger.

‘Because kit. Kid. Look, I know you want to search all of Paris. But I can guarantee you, she isn’t here! She is too far away!’

‘HOW DO YOU KNOW PLAGG!’ Adrien stood up from the couch and faced Plagg and Tikki fully. Tikki gave up on trying to calm Plagg down and moved away as he flew up to Adrien’s face. Tikki knew Plagg’s temper was slow to start, but like trying to tame a storm to stop.

‘BECAUSE KIT. Kid. Because I am a GOD. Because I know these things.’ Plagg paused. He didn’t want to reveal Marinette. He hoped Adrien didn’t ask what he meant by too far away. ‘Because I knew you liked Marinette, so I had Master Fu keep an eye on her. And he looked for her. He used the other Kwamis, let them all out to look, let them scour Paris. They found nothing. So I refuse to let you transform, I REFUSE to let you run yourself ragged. You are too important to me. So NO Adrien.’ Plagg turned away from Adrien and floated back over to Tikki, curling up in a ball beside her, his back to Adrien. He didn’t want to lie to the kid, he knew Master Fu hadn’t let any Kwamis out, but he couldn’t reveal Marinette.

‘Plagg I have to do something. Please. I have sometime I can go. I have to. I did nothing Plagg. NOTHING. I’m Chat Noir. I have a powerful little god in my pocket and I ran away. I cried, when I could have chased after the van, and I let Marinette get captured. I have to try!’ Plagg said nothing, but he faced Adrien again, still curled into a ball.

‘Adrien. What were you taught to do if someone ever came after you?’ Tikki asked him the question. She wanted him to see that it wasn’t his fault. That training let him down here.

‘I...I was taught to run away. Run away and never return.’ Adrien replied. ‘I was taught to find someone, anyone, that was familiar and stay with them. But that’s not the point Tikki! I have a god!’ Tikki smiled sadly at him. So did Marinette she wanted to say.

‘And how many times have you trained to escape kidnappers? How many times have you been in enough stress to actually combat it? How many times have you been in a situation with a tiny god-‘

‘This tiny god has a NAME.’ Plagg grumbled beside her

‘That you can automatically call upon said tiny god-‘

‘MY NAME IS PLAGG.’

‘and rescue people? Not to mention, you would have revealed your identity.’ Adrien considered what Tikki said. His kidnapping training had been an afternoon every day for a week every year since he understood what was being explained. That was ten years ago that he started. Maybe Tikki had a point? Maybe, maybe he wasn’t to blame?

‘I. I need to think. Or not think. I don’t know.’ Adrien sat at the piano’s seat.

‘Well, you still have to complete your lessons, why not start with piano?’ Tikki said. ‘I haven’t heard one played for quite a while in person.’ Adrien smiled at the little goddess.

‘For you Tikki, I’ll play. Any requests?’ As he played, Tikki swayed slightly in front of him, Plagg curled against her side.

‘Beautiful.’ Tikki whispered. Finally, a few hours later, Adrien had completed his lessons for the day. Nathalie had returned earlier, taken a box into his Father’s office, then told Adrien he could have his cookies after his lessons. A knock on the door had alerted him of Nathalie’s return to retrieve his cookies. She stepped into his room.

‘Two cookies Adrien. Your Father asks that when you finish your lessons, you head to the gym for two hours of working out with your bodyguard.’ Adrien nodded, taking the small white box from her.

‘Thank you Nathalie. I will be down soon.’ Nathalie nodded. Adrien opened the box. Inside sat a note, and 6 cookies crammed together. He opened the note.

 _Dear Adrien._  
_Thank you so much for caring for our daughter._  
_When she returns, she will be grateful for your efforts._  
_Enjoy the extra cookies, and know you are always welcome here._  
_I will deliver the next batch tomorrow at 4._

 _Much Love_  
_Sabine and Tom_

Adrien smiled, his heart clenching at the words. He could feel the love emanating from the note. The tears in his eyes were from happiness. Maybe he could visit them when his father let him out? Still smiling widely, he turned back to the piano and to Tikki. The little Kwami was practically buzzing with anticipation. When Adrien took out 2 cookies, Tikki nearly danced with joy. Plagg, snacking on a piece of camembert, laughed at her. Adrien giggled when he handed the cookie across. He kept the other for himself. Tikki hummed and chirped as she ate the cookie. Plagg purred at her in response.

‘These are really good cookies, even if they are a day old.’ Adrien mumbled around his food. Tikki chirped in response. Once done, Tikki flew up and hugged Adrien’s cheek.

‘Thank you Adrien!’ Tikki nuzzled him. Plagg flew up to his other cheek, nuzzling as well. Adrien beamed as he stood there.

His phone buzzing reminded him of Nino’s messages. Nino had been texting him most of the day, however Adrien had been too busy to reply. When Adrien replied, he informed Nino of his Father’s decision to keep him home.

**_Nino: HE WHAT not cool bro we would prefer u at school on monday_ **

**_Adrien: I know. But he said I could come back not this week but next._ **

**_Nino: cool dude! We will miss u. We having a picnic with most of the class lila says she hopes ur ok_ **

**_Adrien: Oh. Tell them thanks I guess? I dunno. But, Father said you can come here!_ **

Adrien looked up as she heard the Tikki speak. She stood at the window in the moonlight, which now that Adrien thought about that, it was really bright for a new moon. He looked down again as his phone buzzed.

**_Nino: omg really alya will be so happy to c u_ **

**_Nino: I could bring the whole class if u want_ **

**_Adrien: Um, maybe not please. Just you and Alya will be fine. I don’t think I could handle anyone else._ **

**_Nino: oh ok bro lila said she wish she could be there 4 u said she could make u cookies if u want_ **

**_Adrien: No Thanks. The Dupain-Chengs got me cookies._ **

**_Nino: bro u so lucky! I will c u 2morrow afternoon fro sure_ **

**_Nino: for_ **

**_Adrien: Thanks. I have to go train. Talk to you later!_ **

**_Nino: bye bro!_ **

Adrien put down his phone and changed into comfy work out clothes. A black tank top and grey sweats with his usual sneakers completed his look. He walked down to the gym, ready to train. Two sweaty hours later, he ran back to his room and went for a shower. He wanted to eat tea quickly, and finally, transform into Chat Noir and take Chloe the miraculous. Finally, after Nathalie had finished her finally check on him, he picked up the box containing the bee miraculous. Plagg and Tikki hovered nearby.

‘Plagg, Claws out!’ Enveloped in his black suit, he double checked the time. 9pm. He knew he had a few hours. he reveled in the power he felt from being Chat. Tikki giggled at his transformation and ducked into his pockets. Leaping to the window, he used his baton to launch out of the window to the rooftops. Running along, he wished his Lady was here. He needed to vent to her, about his feelings around Marinette, about Marinette saving him, how much he missed Marinette....he paused on a rooftop.

‘Tikki?’ Adrien said, looking down at his pockets. A red blob peeked her head out.

‘Yes Adrien?’ She replied, looking at him closely.

‘Am I in love with Marinette?’ Tikki looked surprised.

‘I don’t know Adrien. Are you?’ Adrien crouched on the roof and thought. Was he? Did he really fall in love with his quirky classmate? What about Ladybug? Adrien started to panic.

‘But Tikki I love Ladybug! I can’t love Marinette too!’ He breathing was harsh in the still air. Tikki flittered out his pocket and flew up in front of his face.

‘Adrien. I know you love Ladybug. And she loves you to. But not in the way you want. You are not going out with Ladybug, you are allowed to have feelings for another. It will be all ok.’ She replied soothingly. Adrien took a slow deep breath in. Then out. Then in again.

‘Ok Tikki. Ok. I need to get this to Chloe, then I will go home and sort out how I feel. I hope.’ He bounded across the rooftops once more. The hotel was bright on the skyline. He knew which room was Chloe’s, of course he did, he had been here enough. Bounding over to the balcony of her room, he knocked on the window. He heard shuffling, a small curse and them the window flew open with enough force Adrien nearly flew off the balcony.

‘Oh it’s you. What do you want Chat Noir?’ Chloe said, looking him up and down. Reaching into his magic pockets (Thank god that the pockets didn’t bulge when anything was placed in them) and withdrew the box. He held it out to her. Before she could grab it, he drew it back again.

‘Chloe. I have something important to say first.’ He watched Chloe closely. Instead of stamping her feet and calling for her father, she straightened, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. It had been quite a while since he had been able to hang with Chloe. Lila had been hanging off his arm, and he had been to busy with Alya, Marinette and Nino. Maye she will listen?

‘Yes Chat Noir?’ She said. Adrien cleared his throat.

‘Ladybug and I have decided that we may expand the team permanently. Ladybug has been called to a mission away from here, so she cannot help me with Akumas. We have decided that you will be given your miraculous until she returns. If I decide that you have made a good teammate, and are respectful enough, we will let you keep it. But, know this Chloe. If I decide that you don’t work well, your miraculous will be taken away. Am I understood?’ Adrien stared into her eyes. He needed her to know that he was serious. He needed one of his friend’s support, and he dearly hoped that she came through. Chloe looked at him carefully.

‘Chat Noir. If I understand correctly, Ladybug is unavailable. I will be your teammate until she returns, to which case you will decide if I can keep my Miraculous. Yes?’ At Adrien’s nod, she continued. ‘So how do we purify the Akuma?’ Adrien drew Tikki out of his pocket with the hand not holding the box. Tikki smiled at Chloe.

‘Chloe?’ Adrien asked, slightly worried at his friends reaction. Chloe had gone pale, covering her mouth with a shaky hand. Tikki was stiff in his hand, smile forced. Adrien looked between the two.

‘No. Fucking. Way.’

‘Chloe, LANGUAGE!’

‘Holy. Shit.’

‘CHLOE!’

‘I know who Ladybug is.’

 **Dreamscape**  
Luna walked up to Marinette and Soleil as they trained, Marinette seemed to dart around Soleil and his sword.

‘Marinette! I have to talk to you!’ She called. They immediately stopped sparing and Marinette wandered over.

‘I do have something to tell you though Marinette.’ Luna looked nervous. That made Marinette nervous.

‘Y-Yes?’

‘It has come to my attention that you don’t know who your partner is. And he doesn’t know who his partners are. Yes?’ Marinette nodded. Now she was wary. ‘You and your partner have taken the longest to discover each other. What’s it been, three years?’

‘Something like that.’ Marinette answered. It had been exactly three years and 3 months.

‘I think it’s time to reveal yourselves to each other.’ Marinette froze.

‘Why?’ She gasped.

‘Because you trust each other yes?’ Another nod. ‘You need to be able to tell when your back up will arrive, just in case something like this happened again. Or incase you were hurt, or not even in Paris.’ Marinette thought for a second. It made sense. There had been a few times when one of them got to the fight early.

‘Ok.’ Luna looked surprised.

‘Huh. I expected one of Tikki’s chosen to fight a bit more. They usually do because of what Tikki tells them.’ Marinette smiled.

‘I love Tikki, and I will usually try to listen to her, but sometimes I want to do whatever she says not to anyway.’ Luna laughed.

‘Ok. Well, I’ll get a message to Tikki. I’ll get her to make sure Chat Noir knows to reveal himself to Chloe.’ Marinette did a double take.

‘How the hell did you know it was Chloe? How do you know if the Guardian will release the Bee miraculous?’

‘MAGIC. Also I visited Master Fu in a dream and asked him to. I know all the miraculous heroes. Including your little Kitty. I could tell you who he is, but I will leave the honor to him. I want to be there though.’ Luna finished with a laugh. Marinette pouted.

‘Mean. Ok, so Chat will know who Chloe is. Chloe will know who Chat is. No fair, but ok. Will the Guardian tell them who I am?’

‘No. But Chloe knows who you are. She saw Tikki and realized.’

‘Huh. She’s smarter then I thought. If she doesn’t tell him, I will when I return, and feel he time is right.’

‘That the spirit Marinette. Now back to training!’ Soleil jumped at Marinette, who ducked out of the way of the sword. Soleil hadn’t been making it easy on her for their session. They danced around the room, Marinette unarmed with the intention of taking away Soleil’s sword. Luna had given her a break from her horse riding and ballet dancing, so Soleil had taken up the slack.

‘Come on Marinette, you can do better then that.’ He puffed out. This dance had been going on for quite a while. Marinette grinned at him. She’s so pretty he thought suddenly. The thought gave him pause. In the next few seconds, Marinette had flipped around, stolen the sword from his hand and crouched into a defensive position. Soleil laughed.

‘I take back my words Mari.’

‘What distracted you? That wasn’t the longest fight we’ve had.’ Marinette cocked her head to the side and dropped the swords tip to the ground.

‘I was surprised at how quickly you had picked up all the fighting techniques.’ He said with a sigh. Marinette laughed.

‘Well, I would really like to get Tikki here to train with, but since I can’t, why not succeed with this?’ Soleil admired her dedication. ‘Plus you won’t let me create clothing!’

**The Cages (Day 3)**

Marinette woke up and stretched, a grin on her face. She had finally managed to beat Soleil in the Dreamscape and she had finally mastered the sword. Not even the thought of a reveal could bring down her mood. She looked across at Luna. She seemed to glow in the early morning light. Luna’s eyes opened.

‘And there we are! I have created a trail for Tikki to follow. But, I won’t let the others follow. You need some more training, plus you need to get me home.’ Luna said with a grin. Marinette rolled her eyes.

‘Uhuh. Why can’t you train me at home in the Dreamscape?’ Luna’s smile faded. She turned her head and seemed to contemplate how to answer. Marinette narrowed her eyes. Luna turned back towards her. Her mouth was pulled down as she frowned.

‘In all honesty Mari? I could. That is what we were going to do when we came next month. We even made sure Master Fu knew we were coming. But this lot of people? During Akuma attacks, when people are panicking, these...people....go into houses and take their valuables. In the past six months, they upgraded t stealing people, right off the streets during attacks. The cure doesn’t put them back, because they aren’t missing because of the Akuma.’

‘W-what?’ Marinette was shocked. She had no idea. These poor people! Then She started to get angry. Paris was HER city. It’s people were HERS. And they dare try to take them? She would start a fire and let them burn. And they tried to take Adrien? Oh she will not rest until the whole organization was gone.

‘So you see Marinette? We are part of the Balance. It wasn’t just that you had been taken. It was that these people are getting worse and worse, and its making Paris a breeding ground for criminals unless stopped. There aren’t many heroes, so we boost those that are here. So yes, I could whiz you out of here now and train you at home, but these people will continue. I need your help to stop them. Safely. We will be rounding up the whole group, every last one of them, and have the Police collect them.’ Luna finished. Marinette was still shocked and increasingly angry. Then she had a terrible thought.

‘Does...does that mean you will bring the Fox and Turtle back?’ She asked, voice quivering. Luna shook her head, looking at Marinette in sympathy.

‘No Mari. I will not be training any other heroes except you and your Chat. Your miraculous cannot be switched around, except with each other. If you want to train the others, you can. I will not expect you to bring back those you don’t trust.’

‘Thank you Luna.’ Marinette whispered, looking down. She startled fiddling with her hands.

‘Well I’m bored.’ Luna said suddenly. Marinette giggled.

‘Same.’

‘What should we do?’

‘I dunno. What do you wanna do?’

‘I dunno, what can we do in these little cages?’ Both girls laughed.

‘I know! How should I do a reveal Luna? Should I be fun? Dramatic?’ Marinette started to giggle.

‘Do a dance number as you de transform.’ Luna started cackling. Marinette’s shoulders began to shake with the force of her laughter, ignoring the ache in her shoulder.

‘No, no you know what I’ll do? I’ll play the desperate maiden, get right into the middle of the fight, then go I’M LADYBUG BITCHES as I transform.’ Marinette gasped. Luna bent over her stomach, giggling.

‘What if you go to school in your Ladybug suit and do what Marinette needs to do?’ Marinette grinned, imagining her classmates faces. And Lila’s face. Luna and Marinette spent the next half hour thinking of more and more hilarious reveals. Eventually, their giggling stopped.

‘I wonder what the time is?’ Marinette asked, lightly rubbing around her shoulder to see if it would relieve some of the pain. Marinette wondered if she was just used to the pin, or if the training in the Dreamscape upped her pain tolerance. Luna and Soleil did tell her that any and all bruises she gets from falls training she will feel in the dreamscape, just not real life.

‘Well, I have the best inner clock, and it’s telling me its just before 8am.’ Luna said.

‘Wow, we trained for that long?’ Marinette lifted up her shirt, the pain in her shoulder causing hesitation for only a second.

‘What are you doing Mari?’

‘I have a six pack! I have never had one! I have a SIX PACK.’ Luna lost it, laughing hard enough tears streamed down her face. She started gasping for air as she watched Marinette flex her new muscles, except on her stabbed arm, checking herself out.

‘Mari. Mari stop I’m gunna die!’ She finally said, giggling. Marinette looked up from her inspection.

‘But...but MUSCLES.’ Luna broke out in fresh laughter. Suddenly she sat upright, laughter gone. Marinette immediately straightened up as well, eyes scanning for a threat. Luna broke out in a grin.

‘Tikki has found the trail.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters now, as this was all I had written up. Enjoy!

**Le Grand Hotel (Day 2)**

‘No way.’

‘I can’t FUCKING believe this.’

‘I don’t believe you.’

‘Why would, no stupid question.’

‘What?’

‘I know why.’

‘You know what?’

‘This is such bullSHIT.’

‘CHLOE. LANGUAGE FOR FUCKS SAKE.’

‘CHAT NOIR HOW DARE YOU SWEAR IN FRONT OF A LADY.’ Tikki sat on Chloe’s queen bed, the miraculous box beside her. Her eyes bounced between Chloe, who was pacing along the edges of her room, and Chat Noir, who was standing beside the bed. Tikki sighed as the two heroes continued to yell at each other. She was almost tempted to open the miraculous box to talk to Pollen, but figured she should probably break up the cat fight.

‘THAT IS ENOUGH.’ Tikki thought Chat Noir was going to jump clean out the window when she called out, and Chloe nearly took her head off when she threw a shoe. Thank god she can phase. Both of the startled kids turned towards her.

‘Sorry Tikki.’ Chat Noir mumbled. Tikki turned one bright blue eye onto him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a light blush adorning his features. Chloe looked suspicious for a second before she too apologized.

‘Ok. Chloe, you and I have somethings to discuss clearly. But, I have been talking to someone, and they have told me something that you will enjoy Chat Noir.’ They both looked at Tikki. ‘You have been given permission to reveal yourself Chat Noir. When Ladybug returns, and feels the time is right, she will also reveal herself. If you trust Chloe, and I mean REALLY trust Chloe, you may reveal yourself to her.’

‘What?’ Chat Noir gasped. His tail started to whip from side to side. His pupils grew wide. ‘Really? I’ll finally know who my Lady is? YES!’ Tikki and Chloe shook their heads as Chat Noir began to dance around the room.

‘So Tikki.’ Chloe started, having come over to her as Chat Noir danced. ‘Am I right?’ Tikki flew up level with Chloe’s face.

‘You are. Marinette and I have spoken about you.’ Chloe let out a breath and sat down hard onto the bed, bouncing the box up. Chloe quickly caught it and held it close to her chest.

‘Why did she do this? I know Marinette hates me, but why be nice to me as Ladybug? Why did she keep giving me the miraculous back? Why become my friend?’ Chloe said, watching Chat Noir moonwalk along her floor. Tikki remembered what Marinette had spoke to her about.

‘Chloe, Marinette doesn’t hate you. In fact, she has begun enjoying your company as Ladybug. She knows it would be suspicious if she all of a sudden came up to you at school and started being friendly, it gives away her identity. She wishes she could, she needs as many friends as possible at the moment. But she has seen the way you are at school. You aren’t nice to her, but you don’t lie and hurt her. You have her respect.’ Tikki let Chloe absorb this knowledge. Chat Noir was still dancing, and Tikki wondered when he would exhaust himself.

‘So, Marinette likes me? For me? Is she even ok?’ Chloe finally said, voice small. Tikki smiled at her.

‘She will be. I’m not sure when she will be home, but she will. She has been thinking about asking the Guardian if you could keep your miraculous for a while now. She wanted someone she could call a friend. She loves Chat, but she needed someone else. She needed you. Marinette hasn’t been in a good place since Lila. Alya and Nino have been ignoring her at best, insulting her at worst. She has been so hurt by this, but she has been trying to be their friend again, explain things. She’s nearly been akumatised many times this past month from it.’ Chloe’s expression darkened at Lila’s name.

‘That bitch. When Marinette gets back, she has me on her side.’ A small whimper reminded them of Chat Noir.

‘I...I forgot about Marinette. Oh Chloe!’ Chats voice was chocked as he held back tears. Green light flashed as he revealed himself as he flew at Chloe, intent in getting a hug. With a yelp, Chloe was thrown back onto the bed, the miraculous box flying into her pillows.

‘Adrien?!’ She went to yell at him for not telling her before, when she noticed her shoulder getting wet and his shaking shoulders. ‘Adrien? What’s going on?’ It all came out in a rush. Adrien cried into her arms as he told her about the videos, how Plagg wouldn’t let him search for her in fear he will wear himself out, feelings for Marinette and Ladybug, how he had no idea what to do and how much he missed her, how he wished he knew she had changed. Chloe let him finish as she gently rubbed his back, cooing soft words.

‘It’s ok Adrien, it’s ok. Everything will be ok.’ She bit back the disappointment of her and Adrien never being together, and the jealousy. She was better then this. Ladybug...Marinette believed in her. After a while, Adrien calmed down. He looked up at her, eyes red and snot dripping. Chloe smiled softly at him.

‘Thanks Chloe. I needed that.’ He said, still hugging her.

‘I know Adrien. Hey, why don’t I get Pollen out and we go for a run? Then you can go home and get some rest. I’ll come and see you tomorrow afternoon.’ Adrien was nodding. Chloe could see his Kwami buried in his hair near his ear, strong rumbles emanating from him. Tikki was near his other ear, gently running her hands through his hair.

‘This is Plagg. He’s the best.’ Plagg purred slightly harder. Tikki smiled. Adrien scrambled off Chloe and stood, offering her a hand up. She took it, then looked for the miraculous box. Seeing it tucked into her pillows, she grabbed it and opened the lid. A small ball of light appeared.

‘My Queen!’ The ball of light shot towards Chloe, finally forming Pollen, hugging Chloe’s cheek. Adrien smiled at the tears that formed in Chloe’s eyes at the sight of her Kwami.

‘Oh Pollen I missed you. But I’m told I can keep you for a while!’ She lifted her hands up to hug Pollen back.

‘I’m so excited my Queen! Let’s get going!’ Chloe giggled, wiping the tears out of her eyes, and called Buzz On! When her transformation finished, she looked across to see Chat Noir grinning at her. She smiled.

‘Race you to the tower!’ She called, flicking out her stinger and flying out the window, Chat Noir close on her heels.

**Agreste Mansion (Day 3)**

Adrien woke up early, watching the sun rise from his bed. Plagg and Tikki were curled in his hair again, so he gently removed them before sitting up and getting ready for a shower. He knew that Nathalie would get his breakfast ready by 8:15 exactly, so he took his time. Since he was staying inside all day, he wasn’t too worried about how he dressed. Throwing on Gabriel brand blue jeans and a Gabriel blue short sleeved V neck shirt, he wandered back into his bedroom and sat down at his desk. Switching on the monitor, the Ladyblog popped up. He frowned. He hadn’t liked the way Alya and Nino had been treating Marinette lately. He wondered if he could fix that.

‘Adrien.’ Plagg said suddenly. Tikki and Plagg had been enjoying some cheese and the last of the cookies on the back of the couch. Adrien turned around. A silver light was crawling along his window. Adrien got up an got a closer look. It was a silver ladybug. Tikki darted over, swallowing the last of the cookie. Her eyes widened.

‘Luna.’ She breathed out. ‘Adrien I must go.’ Adrien whirled around to face her.

‘What!?’ he cried out. ‘I can’t let you go! The Guardian trusts me to take care of you! What if an Akuma appears?’ Tikki let him finish, watching him gravely.

‘Luna wouldn’t summon me unless it was safe. I need to go to Ladybug.’ Tikki was tempted to just phase through the window and disappear, but she refused to put Adrien through any more stress.

‘Why would Ladybug need you wherever she is? I need you here!’ Adrien’s breathing started to pick up. He ran a hand through his hair. Plagg glared at the silver ladybug and bared his teeth before flying into Adrien’s hair, purring into his ear again. Tikki smiled sadly.

‘Adrien. Ladybug may need me if she is hurt, or if she needs backup. Even if she has Luna, she may need me.’

‘Who the hell is Luna?!’ Adrien shouted. Plagg was purring as loud as he could, using his hands to stroke Adrien’s hair. He could hear Adrien’s heartbeat slow down slightly.

‘Luna is part of the Balance. Plagg can tell you about them, but I really must go. Please be safe Adrien. Plagg, I’m sorry I have to leave like this.’ Tikki ducked over and gave Plagg a quick hug, then pressed a kiss to Adrien’s cheek. One last look at both of them, and she darted outside, following the now flying silver bug.

‘Come on Adrien. Let’s get some food, then I’ll explain everything.’

 

_Nooroo. I ask to transfer your power to Tikki as she makes the journey. I know that his will make your Master unhappy, but will you do this?_

**_Yes Luna and Soleil. Please, do not worry about the Master._ **

_Many thanks Nooroo. I Hope they can rescue you soon._

_‘Nooroo, Darkwings Rise!.....Nooroo? Nooroo! Transform me!’_

_‘I...I cannot. I.’ Deep coughs shook his little body. ‘I am sick. I have no energy left. It will be quite a while before I regain any. Even with food.’_

_‘This is ridiculous!’ Storming out, he left the little Kwami shivering in the lair, butterflies circling him._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cages (Day 3)**

‘How is Tikki even going to make it here?’ Marinette asked. The day had passed slowly, with the only break happening when people came in to take the other girls from the cages. No one had spoken to them yet. They were given more bread and water, but that was it.

‘I have asked another Kwami for his assistance. Also, my trail goes past bakeries in other towns for her to snack at.’ Luna had gotten bored pretty quickly. She had already taught Marinette how to scan the room, taking in any differences that occurred and how to spot cameras and microphones. Marinette had spotted all three cameras visible, but Luna was pretty surprised at the fact that their were no microphones.

‘Another Kwami?’

‘Yup. It’s not easy for Kwami’s to share their power like I asked, so poor Nooroo won’t be able to transform his...holder for a while. He will be sick. Just like Tikki was when you took her to Master Fu.’

‘But Hawkmoth doesn’t know where Master Fu is! Does he? How will he help Nooroo? Will he be ok?’ Marinette felt terrible for Nooroo. He must be feeling horrible. Luna smiled gently at her,, pleased at Marinette’s kind and thoughtful attitude.

‘He will be ok. Nooroo knew what he was doing when he made the transfer. He will get better. I promise.’ Luna was so glad that Marinette was going well in training. It meant that she could get out of here quicker. Luna got bored quickly unless hunting or training.

‘Oh good-‘ A slam of the door interrupted Marinette. Luna looked at Mariette sharply.

‘Three people, most likely male given the lack of female guards. Most likely armed.’ That was as far as Marinette was able to mumble to Luna before three men dressed in black walked up to Marinette’s cage. Time to see if her acting skills have improved, Luna thought.

‘Get up.’ A gun was drawn and pointed at Mariette. With a few tears and a whimper, Marinette stood. Her body was shaking, tears leaking steadily, breaths slightly louder and faster then normal. Well done, Luna thought. She could see Marinette looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and responded with a barley perceptible nod.

‘Hands through the bars.’ Marinette complied. After tying up her hands, the men opened up the cage and dragged Marinette out and down the corridor, then out the door. Luna grinned.

**Marinette (Day 3)**

After getting dragged down the halls for a while, god help her when she had to escape, they pushed her into a room, and lo and behold, there was Master.

‘Great you’re here. Smile darling you new owner wants pictures before they buy.’ Marinette was tempted to roll her eyes at him, but knew that wouldn’t help her whole ‘damsel in distress’ theme she had going on. Wobbling her bottom lip, she let them push her over to a white screen with a camera in front.

‘I swear one more goddamn camera...’ Marinette whispered to herself as she was roughly positioned. After many photos of Marinette pretending to be terrified, they took her back to her cage. Marinette had to hold back a giggle as she saw Luna clinging onto the bars along her cage, slowly walking herself up and down the cage height. Luna was really bored.

‘Hands.’ They had shoved her into her cage and closed the door. Poking her hands through the cage, they took off the binding. Finally Marinette was able to drop the act.

‘Luna. What the actual fuck are you doing.’ Marinette started giggling. Luna walked herself from the top of her cage down to the bottom.

‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng how dare you swear at me!’ Luna replied, giggling herself. When she finally hit the ground, she sat and looked at Marinette.

‘Wanna sleep. I’m bored. Like suuuuper bored.’ Luna said flatly. Marinette giggled again.

‘Is it nighttime. Cause I’m bored as well but still kinda energetic.’ Marinette replied. Luna smiled.

‘Fine. What do you wanna do?’

‘Let’s start a plan for an escape. They took my pictures today for a buyer, so I don’t know when I’ll get moved next.’

**Agreste Mansion (Day 3)**

‘So that’s basically it.’ Plagg had spent a few hours between Adrien’s lessons to tell Adrien about Luna and Soleil. It was nearly time for Chloe, Nino and Alya to visit. Chloe had asked Adrien over text to alert her when Nino and Alya had left. She couldn’t stand to look at them after learning the way they had treated Marinette. Tikki and Chloe had had a heart to heart last night during their run, Tikki snuggled into Chloe’s hair so she could run as they spoke. Adrien wasn’t sure what they spoke about, but Chloe was much crankier at Alya and Nino, and much more serious about being a good person.

‘So why aren’t they training me? I could find-‘

‘Yeah how bout no.’ Plagg said. Adrien didn’t bother trying to fight him again. He had tried that many times.

‘Do you know how Tikki is? Has she made it to Ladybug?’ Plagg shook his head.

‘I can’t tell. Our bond is too weak. It’s been a long, long time since we have been at our full potential.’

‘Why?’ Adrien asked. Plagg had explained Tikki and Plagg’s bond was stronger when their holders were more trained.

‘Kid. I am quite literally the Kwami, the God, of destruction. If I wanted to, I could destroy this whole planet. I have a massive amount of untapped power within my body. It was decided, a long time ago, that our power needs to be restricted. And after...a few incidents, it was enforced. Luna and Soleil came up with a spell. It completely restricts our power, until the holder ‘unlocks’ it. It restricts our bond by a lot. I could find her if she were a few blocks away no problem. But a few hours? I’m sorry Adrien, I can’t tell.’

‘That...actually makes sense. But how do I unlock your powers?’ Adrien asked. Plagg laughed.

‘You need Luna and Soleil for that. Plus, not all holders are destined to become a full Black Cat, or Lady Luck.’

‘What? Why not!’ Adrien started to worry. Was that why he isn’t being trained? Was he not considered good enough? Would he lose Plagg? He’s breathing picked up.

‘Hey kid. Calm down. Relax and breathe. There is a very good reason as to why you aren’t being trained yet. Ladybug’s are always first.’ Plagg didn’t have the heart to tell his kit that he couldn’t tell him if he was destined to go further. He began to comb through Adrien’s hair. Soon after, Adrien’s breathing returned to normal. A knock on the door prompted Plagg to duck into Adrien’s shirt.

‘Adrien, your friends are here.’ Nathalie said as she opened his door. Adrien stood up from his couch, where he had been sitting and talking to Plagg.

‘Alya! Nino!’ He went towards them, keen for a hug.

‘Sunshine! How are you feeling?’ Alya asked, giving him a quick hug. Nino gave him another. They sat down on the couch, Adrien at one edge, Nino at the other.

‘I’m...better. I’ve had someone helping me with the...stress of everything. I know that Marinette will be ok.’ He replied, smiling at Nino and Alya. They smiled back. Alya and Nino stayed for an hour chatting to Adrien about random things, before things inevitably worked its way around to school, and Lila.  
'Man Lila really wanted to come round with us today. She wanted to make sure you were ok.' Adrien smiled, but on the inside he squirmed. He really didn't like the way Lila hung all over him, or the way she constantly lied. He was beginning to regret telling Marinette to stop trying to expose her.  
'I'm fine. Honestly I am. I was a mess, but I have a feeling that Mari will be ok.' Alya and Nino's smiles dimmed slightly.  
'Yeah i guess. I hope she's ok. Even Lila has been worried about her. Everyone has been on edge, especially when Lila said she saw the van back again. Police have been roaming around the streets to try and catch them.’

‘The van’s back?’ Adrien asked, horrified and saddened. Alya smiled grimly.

‘Yeah. Lila said it followed her for a while she was shopping, but the police came and scared it off. She was terrified!’ Adrien frowned. How bad is it that he didn’t know if he could trust what she was saying? Dammit he was going out tonight with Chloe as Chat and Queen Bee, maybe they could keep an eye out? While he was thinking, Alya and Nino had been gushing about Lila, and how distressing it was. Didn’t they remember Marinette? Adrien’s temper began to rise.

‘Kit, I need you to calm down.’ Plagg had somehow managed to reach his hair and was whispering softly to him. Plagg kept up a small purr as Adrien calmed again, and made sure he was partially phased into Adrien’s skull so his black fur wouldn’t stand out too much. He didn’t tell Adrien that though. Poor kid will freak when he learns I just phase through him most of the time, Plagg thought.

‘So do you think that Lila can come tomorrow? She still wants to make you cookies, says she learnt off a famous chef and would love for you to try some!’ Alya was really enthusiastic, with Nino nodding along beside her, smiling. Adrien grimaced.

‘I’m sorry guys but my dad is only letting me invite two friends in, and that’s you and Alya.’ Adrien really didn’t want to lie to them, but he also didn’t want to see Lila. Plus, a famous chef? When? Liar.

‘Man your dad sucks.’ Nino said with a small sigh. Nathalie knocked on the door.

‘Adrien, your Father asks you to join him for tea. Your friends can return tomorrow.’ Adrien nodded, strangely relived at Alya and Nino having to go. At least he would be able to go for a run soon.

**Lila (Day 3)**

_‘So I will need you to grab me in two weeks time, on Wednesday morning, while I’m with Adrien. Don’t hurt him. But make it believable yeah? And make sure you grab my parents phones! I need to make sure they don’t know that I’m ‘missing.’_

**Chloe (Day 3)**

‘Hey Pollen?’ Chloe called. The little Kwami was buried in the fresh flowers she had delivered, spoiling her Kwami. Pollens head popped out beside the blue orchid, a rose above her. The bouquet of red roses and blue and purple orchids was stunning, and Pollen had squealed loudly when it was delivered.

‘Yes Chloe?’ Pollen answered. She watched as Chloe tapped her chin, legs crossed over another as she sat on her bed.

‘Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous are the most powerful yeah?’ She asked, eyes focusing on the Kwami of Subjection.

‘Yes?’ Pollen drew the word out, curious to where this was going.

‘Will I be able to train with them? Become strong like them?’ Pollen considered her answer.

‘Honestly Chloe? I don’t know. Not all Chosen’s will be trained, and not all are capable of fully bonding with me. Whilst I am not as strong as Plagg and Tikki, I am still a God. That is up to Luna and Soleil to decided.’

‘Tell me more about them.’ Chloe said, slowly standing and grabbing some honey for the little bee. With that, Pollen and Chloe spoke for hours. A buzz of her phone interrupted their conversation. A quick glance outside showed that the sky was dark, and Adrien had messaged her about going for a run.

‘Are you ready Pollen?’ A nod and a smile from the Kwami confirmed it. ‘Pollen, Buzz on!’


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates, I've been so busy! Horses man. Horses.

**Parisian Rooftops (Day 3)**

Chloe will never get over the feeling of flying. She flicked out her stinger and sped across the rooftops, giving a little giggle as she went. She wasn’t far from where Chat had told her to meet, but she was almost tempted to take the scenic route so she could enjoy the feeling a bit longer. At the same time, she didn’t want to leave Chat hanging.

‘Queen Bee!’ A voice called to her. Pulling her stinger back, she landed gently on a balcony rail, glancing around for the voice. She soon saw Nathaniel leaning out his window. A hop, skip and a jump placed her right in front of him.

‘Yes Nathaniel? Is there something wrong?’ She asked. Since everyone knew her identity after her big reveal, she was wary of the boy.

‘Hi Chloe. I mean Queen Bee. I just wanted to say, that I’m really glad your Queen Bee again. You seem to be helping Chat Noir and Ladybug a lot lately.’ Chloe tried not to let her pleasure show on her face as Nathaniel spoke. He was glad? Oh the sweet little tomato child.

‘Thank you Nathaniel. That’s….really sweet of you. But why?’ Nathaniel cocked his head to the side, then seemed to realize what she meant.

‘Honestly Chloe? Marc and I have been making that comic as you know.’ Chloe did know. She wasn’t going to tell him how much she enjoyed it, but she had a feeling he knew, ‘and we were really lucky enough that one day Ladybug walked across my rooftop. Marc and I were up there drawing the stars.’ Chloe smirked. Is that what they call a make out session nowadays? Nathaniel blushed slightly at her smirk. ‘ANYWAYS Ladybug walked along and we stopped her, and asked if she read our comic. She said yes! It’s still so amazing...’ Chloe let him blather on for a bit.

‘Back to the point tomato.’ She finally said worried that she would be late to her meeting with Chat.

‘Sorry! Anyway, Ladybug said how proud she was of you, and how much you had changed. And that she really wanted us to include you in our comic if we could. Then Marc and I started to see how you were at school. Not much better, but we both see that your trying. And well...I just wanted to say that I’m really glad that you seem to be doing better. And Marc and I were wondering if you could maybe answer some of our questions at school one day... I dunno, this was stupid.’ Nathaniel had mumbled the last bit to himself, but Chloe still heard him. And her chest still warmed at his words.

‘Thank you Nathaniel. That...really means a lot to me. Thank you. I tell you what, tomorrow at lunch I can sit down and talk to you. But I really need to go, Chat and I were about to meet up! Bye Nath!’ And she jumped off the balcony and dove towards the street, her stinger flinging her forward when it reached the ground. With a -very ladylike- whoop, she was off again. As she ducked through the streets, she thought about what Nathaniel had said. Marc and Nathaniel had been making this comic for over a year now, and it was massively popular. Lila had tried to become partners with them, but Nath and Marc had told her no.

‘They don’t hang off Lila...’ Chloe whispered to herself. In that case, I will definitely talk to them. Maybe even scout them out for Miraculous? Would Ladybug like that? Ill ask Chat Noir. A few more jumps and she saw Chat Noir hiding in the shadows of a chimney, green eyes trained on her.

‘Hey Queen Bee!’ He called, watching as she landed.

‘Hi Chat. What are we doing tonight? More training?’ So far all Chat had trained her on was maneuvering around the rooves of Paris properly. She had done well last time.

‘Have you heard what Lila has been saying? That the van that took Marinette is back?’ Chloe sighed.

‘I’ve heard some rumors. But I honestly doubt it. No Akuma attacks and it’s been way to close since Marinette to be on the prowl again.’ Chat looked impressed with her logic. ‘I can be smart!’ Chloe protested. Chat gave a low laugh.

‘I know you can be Bee.’ Queen Bee rolled her eyes at the nickname, but knew it was much easier to yell Bee! Then Queen Bee! In battle.

‘Hey Chat? Do you know if Ladybug will be recruiting new holders? Because I think I know some people who will be good.’ Bee asked, slightly nervous. What if Chat thought it was a silly idea?

‘I don’t know Bee. In all honesty, I asked the Guardian about the Fox and Turtle Miraculous, and he said that he didn’t think that the Fox and Turtle should be out. But who did you have in mind?’ Chat was intensely curious as to who had Chloe’s respect enough to warrant giving a Miraculous. Bee looked around and double checked that they were alone.

‘Nathaniel and Marc.’ She replied. Chat looked at her in shock. He didn’t even know that Chloe liked those two!

‘Why?’

‘Because they don’t hang off Lila like she is the best thing in the universe. Because they are loyal. Because I think we cant trust them to keep a secret.’ Chat sat down on the roof and considered her choices. He didn’t spend much time with Nathaniel and Marc, but he knew they were sweet on each other. No competition over Marinette OR Ladybug he thought jealously. _Oh my God will you stop being like this?!_ He thought to himself. Bee watched the various facial expressions cross Chat’s face and giggled slightly to herself. If she knew Adrien, he would be jealous, having remembered Nathaniel’s crush on Marinette, and then reprimanding himself for it.

‘So? What do you think?’ Chloe asked. Chat sighed.

‘I think that we, or you cause I can’t go to school yet, should hang with them for a bit.’ Chloe screwed her nose up. Of course Adrien wanted her to hang with them. She wasn’t going to tell Chat she had already said she would, Queen Bee obeyed no one (except Ladybug) after all. But really, it’s not like she hasn’t had Sabrina with her lately, as she was hanging around Lila too...

‘Ok.’

‘Wait, really?’ Chat was floored.

‘Yeah. Look Sabrina hasn’t been hanging with me as much. She still does, but not every day. So yeah I can do this.’ For Marinette. And for the comic. Holy shit she was going to be in a comic! Stay calm Chloe, she thought to herself. Chat doesn’t need you to see how happy you are and make the wrong conclusions!

‘Oh. Oh Bee I’m sorry.’ Chat gave her a hug. Bee smile wavered, and she squeezed back. When he stepped back, he continued. ‘So if you hang out with Nathaniel and Marc, and tell Ladybug about them when she gets back. I still wish I knew who she was...’ He mumbled at the end. Chloe refused to tell him who she thought she was, and Chat hadn’t pushed. He wanted his Lady to tell him herself.

‘Yeah. Then when you come back to school, if Ladybug still isn’t back, you can hang with them too. Then we could tell Ladybug together!’ Chloe smiled at him. Chat was smiling so wide she though his face was going to split.

‘Yeah! Ok. So now that we have that out of the way, lets keep training. We need to work on your defensive moves...’

**The Cages (Day 3)**

‘Bored, bored, bored.’ Luna was in the downward dog yoga position, Marinette mirroring her actions in the adjacent cage. It had been a LONG day. After Marinette had been taken away for photos, Luna had wanted to sleep. But as much as Marinette loved her sleep, she couldn’t. Luna was unimpressed.

‘Sorry Luna but I can’t sleep! I really want to see Tikki...’ Marinette had been twitching at every noise, so hopeful for it to be Tikki. Luna had told her it was now 8 at night, and Tikki had found the trail early that morning. Marinette worried about her confident and best friend. Tikki was so important to her, and she missed her so much.

‘I know Marinette. Tikki should be close. But I’m not sure. I can feel her energy, but she’s very tired though, which is strange...’ A pink blur shot through the wall and crash tackled into Marinette’s waist, pushing her onto her side from her downward dog position. Luna snorted. Marinette curled around the pink blur, not only to hide it from the cameras but to cuddle Tikki tight against herself. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she held the little Kwami against her cheek, whispering her name.

‘It’s ok Marinette, Kwamis cant be seen on camera.’ Luna wasn’t even sure if Marinette heard her.

‘Tikki oh I missed you some much I will never let you go again I missed you Tikki...’ Marinette mumbled. Tikki was hugging her chosen back as hard as she could. Luna could see Tikki was a much paler pink then normal, and the Kwami seemed to be nearly drooping in exhaustion, settled in Marinette’s hands instead of floating. Tikki was murmuring back to Marinette, about how much she loved her and never wanted to lose her like that again. Luna smiled. She had the feeling that this Ladybug would be one of the strongest in the part three centuries. Marinette would be able to achieve the highest bond with Tikki, she could feel it. And if Master Fu had chosen correctly, she imagined the Black Cat Miraculous holder would be just as good. Luna was very keen to start training them together. Oh the sparring that will occur at level 5 will be glorious....

‘Tikki. Want to explain why you seem so exhausted? My trail pasted several bakeries I’m sure of it. Did Nooroo’s energy not help?’ If that were the case it meant that Nooroo was very low on energy normally, as Luna only took enough as Nooroo was able to give and still sustain himself. Tikki and Marinette slowly separated, though Tikki sat in Marinette’s lap. Another worrying sign.

‘It did. I just...didn’t stop. I hoped I could get here with just the energy from me and Nooroo. I didn’t want to stop.’ Tikki replied, looking slightly sheepish. Luna frowned.

‘Tikki that was very dangerous! What if you had run out of energy far from here and a bakery? Tikki you’re usually smarter then this!’ Luna looked cranky on the outside, but inside, she was rejoicing. Tikki never lost her cool about a holder, unless she had already bonded at some level with them. Luna would have to see the level of their bond, and adjust her training. If they were close to Level One, she could start them straight away. Tikki looked up at Marinette’s face.

‘Luna. I couldn’t leave her. It hurt. I know that Marinette is destined for great things. I just wanted to make sure she was safe, and that I would be able to help her.’ Luna smiled softly.

‘Tikki at the energy level you have now you would be lucky to hold a transformation for 10 minutes.’ Tikki’s antenna’s drooped.

‘It would be enough for her to escape.’ Tikki said quietly. Marinette looked at her worriedly.

‘What would happen if she lost all her energy?’ Marinette asked.

‘Honestly? It’s only ever happened once. There was a...disagreement between holders. Both high bonding level. Plagg and Tikki had both used up a majority of their energy to help with the wounds sustained by their holders. Eventually, Tikki and Plagg lost hold of the transformation. The holders kept trying to reactivate them, which drained what little energy they had left in reserve, so they could still move around if needed. Constantly calling on a Kwami that has no energy left still drains it. Tikki had gone paler and paler, eventually turning white, and even Plagg turned white. That is the last warning. Plagg and Tikki had nothing left, enough to hold their forms and that’s it. The holders kept calling, even after they had sustained fatal injuries. Plagg and Tikki are bound to answer the summons. The result of the energy loss? The miraculous killed the holders, trying to gain some life energy to sustain Plagg and Tikki, and the resulting explosion wiped out the house they were in, and half the block. Plagg and Tikki had been sucked back into the miraculous, both to protect themselves, and to store them. Miraculous can only be destroyed by a Cataclysm from Plagg, so after the explosion they were lying on the ground. It took Soleil and I 6 months of meditation and healing vibes before Plagg and Tikki could return.’ Marinette was shocked.

‘Why the hell was there an explosion?! And why didn’t they stop? Tikki did it hurt you? What about Plagg?’ Tikki crawled up Marinette’s arm and cuddled her neck. Luna smiled. Marinette will make a brilliant Guardian one day.

‘I’m Ok Marinette. It wasn’t painful, but you know when your that tired you just fall asleep anywhere? That’s what it was like. Plagg and I fell asleep. But instead of going to the Realm with the other Kwami’s, it was like a blink and we woke up 6 months later. It was weird.’ Tikki answered. Luna took over the explanation.

‘The explosion? It was the backlash of the Kwami’s having to get their energy from something other then themselves. They drew on their holders energy, or what was left after their fatal wounds, and having to draw on the aura’s of luck around them when it wasn’t enough. The initial drawing of energy was fine, but taking on the aura’s of luck, both good and bad for Plagg and Tikki, that was something that pushed the universes natural energy to its limit. Natural energy always has a combination of good and bad luck. Take that away, and you have a mess of friction as the universe tries to realign itself. That caused the explosion. The Kwami’s are Gods in miniscule form. Each God hold massive amounts of power. To completely drain that is nearly impossible, but everything had its limits.’

‘Holy shit. Damn, I’m going to be so much more careful with you Tikki!’ Marinette said, still shocked at the flood of information. Tikki giggled at her.

‘Marinette, I will tell you well before that happens. The only reason it got that bad was because the holders weren’t listening to us. We were calling out to them, but they were so concentrated at trying to contain the other, that nether was listening. If I start to go white, then you know you’ve gone to far.’ Tikki finished with a laugh. Luna laughed with her. Marinette was always careful with anything that wasn’t herself, so Luna knew she would never get that far.

‘So what happened to the holders? Why did they start fighting each other?’ Luna’s face went blank.

‘Their names are no longer spoken. To abuse the Kwamis like that is to wipe yourself from every book and memory. If they hadn’t used up all the Kwamis powers and lived, they would have been placed outside the temple, hung in the cage off the sides, and fed to the ravens and beasts in the woods. They would have been fed limited food and water to prolong their suffering, for as long as possible or until the Kwamis were fully healed. Their Miraculous would have been taken from them, and Soleil and I would have cleansed them of the holders touch. Each and every Kwami would have shunned them, and all would have ignored them. We even made sure that while Plagg and Tikki remember the holders, they don’t remember their names.’ Luna replied, voice eerily calm. Marinette was slightly disturbed.

‘So have holders abused the powers before? That’s happened?’ Marinette asked, half dreading the answer. Luna’s smile was dark.

‘Humans can be cruel. When we first started the temple, it would happen at least once a century. People wouldn’t believe the stories, so they would repeat the cycle. Eventually, holders had to go through rigorous checks to even look at the Miraculous. The stories held up. And people finally realized we were very serious about our Kwamis health.’

‘Fair enough. So how do we get Tikki’s energy back? I don’t have cookies and I’m worried about letting her go find a bakery and running out of energy.’ Luna grinned. By the Kwamis Marinette was a good holder!

‘She can take some of your energy. And then we can FINALLY sleep! YAY!’ Luna clapped her hands together, wiggling in place at her excitement.

‘Wait you said Life energy! I don’t want to die!’ Luna tilted her head, confused.

‘OOOOH right yeah. So the holders didn’t actually have any more energy to give to Plagg and Tikki. They were running on Kwami power and adrenaline. Not a very good combination. When the Kwamis backed out, they were running on nothing but adrenaline. That wouldn’t have lasted very long at all. That’s the only reason as to why they took Life energy. Tikki could just siphon some actual energy off you, making you tired rather then taking your life. Plus you love Tikki, hell I can feel it from over here. That will help.’ Marinette smiled, and picked up Tikki from her neck to hold her in her hands and snuggle her head.

‘I hope you know how much I do love you Tikki.’ She told the little Kwami. Luna smiled at them both.

‘Tikki, are you ready to reach Bond Level One?’ Tikki nodded her head. Luna smiled. This shouldn’t take much at all, they had already nearly reach level one anyway. ‘Marinette, are you ready to reach Bond Level One?’ Marinette nodded. ‘In that case. I, Luna, the Yin half of the Balance, Creator of one half of the Miraculous and Mother of Kwamis, join together the Kwami of Luck, Tikki, and her current Miraculous holder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to the first Bond Level. To be able to share energy levels and strength. Soleil, do you agree?’ A small globe of bright light bloomed in front of Marinette and Tikki. It hovered above them both, then vanished without a trace.

‘Is that a yes?’ Marinette breathed out to Tikki. The energy levels in the room had risen, and even the girls in the other cages were watching them. Not a sound was made.

‘Soleil agrees with the decision. Marinette, hold Tikki close to your heart.’ Marinette did so. Tikki and Marinette started to glow pink. A small cord of pure pink energy flowed from Marinette’s heart and into Tikki’s small chest. A few seconds past, and the cord vanished. Marinette opened her eyes, unaware that she had even closed them. Tikki did the same, now a deep pink again. Marinette felt very tired, and a yawn confirmed it.

‘Wow. That was so weird.’ Marinette said. Tikki giggled.

‘Yeah. I can feel more of my magic running through me now. You should be able to hold a transformation for longer after using Lucky Charm now! Maybe 10 minutes?’ Marinette’s eyes widened.

‘Oh that’s cool! But um...can I sleep now? I’m really tired. We can talk more in the Dreamscape.’ Luna nodded, and lay down. The girls in the other cages slowly settled as well. Some of them had heard every word the 2 girls had said over the course of the week, and hope was slowly forming in them. They had been here not much longer then Luna and Marinette, but escape was always running through their minds.

‘See you soon Marinette.’ Luna said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been really busy! It will probably be weekly updates from now on, unless I manage to bust out a few chapters. Thanks guys!

**The Dreamscape**

Marinette woke up in the Dreamscape and giggled. Luna was dancing around the room in happiness. Tikki appeared beside her, and Marinette didn’t even think twice before scooping her out of the air and snuggling her. Tikki giggled.

‘Ok! Ready to start Level One training?’ Luna called over to them.

‘What exactly is involved in Level One?’ Marinette asked, curious as she still has quite a lot of weapons training to do.

‘Not much actually. It’s more or less just a refresher of all your weapons training, but this time you practice borrowing Tikki’s strength, so the strength you get as Ladybug, so you get used to the difference. Then we work on only borrowing part of her strength. It can be difficult but I have faith in you. We also practice you transferring energy over to her, just in case you get stuck somewhere you don’t have food to recharge.’ Luna replied, watching Marinette still holding Tikki.

‘Oh quick question by the way. Can Kwami’s eat any food?’ It had been bugging Marinette for a while now. Her parents had been noticing how many cookies she baked or took, and if she could grab something else instead it would stop their questioning.

‘Yes. But cookies or sweet stuff like macaroons for Tikki will take her up to full strength straight away. Other foods on the other hand, give her energy much slower. She will need to eat more of whatever it is to regain strength.’ Marinette nodded.

‘Ok let’s get-‘ Marinette was interrupted as the Dreamscape started to crumble around her. She glanced at Luna in concern, she hasn’t been here long enough to wake up!

**The Cages (Day 3)**

‘-ke up! Wake up!’ A slap echoed through the cages. Marinette woke with a start to see Master standing over her, two men at his side. Marinette subtly looked for Tikki. She felt Tikki tug the hair near her neck slightly. Master stood upright.

‘What the hell was that!’ he growled out. Marinette was confused.

‘What...what are you talking about?’ She answered, on edge from the wake up, and with how tired she still was she was aware that she hadn’t slept for very long at all.

‘The glow! I leave for an hour and come back to my men freaking out in the control room because you started to glow! Not only that, but you have been doing yoga? You are far too calm for this situation!’ Master wasn’t going to admit it, but when he saw the cameras and what the two girls had been doing just before hand, even he was unnerved. It wasn’t every day that the prisoners were doing yoga in their cages. Usually they cowered, begged and pleaded when the men were in there, but never yoga. Maybe she was an undercover police agent? She looked young, but who knew? Marinette ducked her face down and to the side. She could see Luna watching her closely, still pretending to sleep.

‘I don’t know what your talking about!’ She said, hoping he would leave. Instead he gripped her shirt and pulled her closer to his face, staring into her eyes.

‘Don’t. Lie. To. Me.’ He growled. Marinette was trying not to panic. What did she say? She had forgotten about the cameras!

‘Yoga calms me down! I don’t know about glowing!’ She cried out. Marinette debated trying to take down Master and the two men beside him, the door was open after all, but she was still exhausted, and a failed attempt will make it harder to do again. Master stared into her face. Marinette let some tears slip and made her eyes wide, panting slightly. She hoped he would leave. Her body drooped. She was so tired. Finally Master dropped her to the floor of the cage and stalked out, the door slamming behind him and his men.

‘I guess it doesn’t matter.’ Master suddenly said, having stopped just before the door to lead out. ‘Soon you won’t be my problem anyway.’ Marinette yawned. She was too tired to be worried.

‘You good Mari?’ Luna asked, lips barely moving as she lay still. Mari nodded and curled up against the cage again, closing her eyes.

**The Dreamscape**

‘Well that was close.’ Luna said, sitting cross legged beside Marinette. Marinette grimaced.

‘Yeah. I kinda forgot about the cameras. We haven’t been really doing a good job of playing the desperate victim.’ Marinette replied. Tikki nodded beside her.

‘Yeah. But on that note, we do know that we are being watched constantly. We can work on a plan to get out soon. But first: Let’s train!’

**The Cages (Day 4)**

Marinette stretched and yawned. Tikki copied her movements, as Luna groaned from the cage beside them.

‘Yay back in the cage.....’ Luna said grumpily. Marinette giggled. Looking around to see if she could see if anyone else had food yet, Marinette felt her blood run cold. A girl was curled up in the cage beside her, blood steadily dripping from whip marks on her back. That wasn’t the worst bit though. A large brand marked and raised the burnt and bloodied skin around it. It was a large M, enclosed in a barbed circle. The girl was shivering, in pain or shock Marinette wasn’t sure.

‘Oh my god. Hey, what’s your name?’ Marinette called softly over to the poor girl. The shivering seemed to intensify as the girl slowly turned her head towards Marinette. The girl mouthed something across to her, voice completely gone. Wether it was from screaming or the girl simply didn’t want to make any noise, Marinette had no idea.

‘Elise?’ Marinette double checked. When the girl, Elise, nodded, Marinette gave her a small smile. ‘Hi Elise. My name is Marinette. I’m so sorry. I know its a stupid question, but will you be ok?’ Elise gave a small nod, then turned away again, curling into a smaller ball. The brand stuck out harshly on the girl’s white skin. Marinette turned towards Luna, a sharp and angry frown crossing her face.

‘I will destroy them all.’ Marinette growled out. She stood up to try and pace the small cage, muscles tensing and relaxing as she tried to get rid of some of her anger. Tikki floated between the cages to rest on Elise’s cage floor.

‘Marinette, I might need to borrow some energy.’ Tikki whispered. Elise started and tried to turn around. Tikki moved with her so she was out of sight. Elise was starting at Marinette, who smiled back at her.

‘Of course.’ Marinette replied. A small ball of glowing pink energy drifted over from Marinette behind Elise, who was frozen in shock. Tikki gently tapped the brand, the ball of energy sucking into her body as the brand glowed. Elise slumped down in relief as the burning pain in her back faded. Her body finally let her sleep as the day’s shock caught up to her. Tikki flew back to Marinette, only slightly paler then normal.

‘I didn’t know you could heal Tikki! Oh, the glow, the cameras! Oh no.’ Marinette mumbled. Luna smiled at her.

‘It’s ok Marinette. This time, I glitched the cameras. Just try not to forget yeah?’ Marinette nodded

‘It wasn’t really healing Marinette. She is still hurt. All I did was create a small soothing balm that will take away most of the pain, to let her body sleep and heal. But I don’t want to do to much, it will drain our energy and make it difficult if a opportunity comes up.’ Marinette smiled at the little Goddess. Tikki was the best.

‘Your the sweetest Tikki.’ She whispered. Her stomach was churning at the sight of the brand. She could hear small gasps from all around the room. Looking at the cage directly in front of her, she saw that girl in the same position, curled up with a brand sluggishly dripping. Marinette closed her eyes and tried to calm down, but she knew that if Hawkmoth were able to transform she would have become an Akuma so quickly it would have been a record.

‘Luna. When we get out of here, I will burn this organization to the ground. I will search for every little rodent attached to this group and I will destroy them. I don’t care how long it takes, but I will save these victims. I hope the Police have plenty of cells, because they will need them.’ Luna smiled grimly. Marinette was shaking with rage. Marinette would follow through with her word, Luna knew that from the amount of time they spent together in the Dreamscape. At least this one won’t go on a killing spree, she thought.

‘Ok Marinette. But how are you going to do that? How are we going to escape?’ Even Luna was taken back when Marinette smiled at her. It was dark, and promised destruction of the highest order.

**Agreste Mansion (Day 4)**

‘Good morning Plagg’ Adrien whispered to the little God. Plagg opened one eye slightly. Why was his human so happy? He then leapt into the air as he saw that Adrien was holding a whole wheel of camembert Normandie, and it was one of the biggest Plagg had ever seen, and Plagg could only hope that it was made the way it used to be in 1791.

‘Wha...Adrien? What’s going on?’ Adrien slowly moved the cheese side to side, watching as Plagg’s eyes followed it’s movement.

‘What, this Plagg? Who says I want something?’ Plagg’s eyes snapped up to Adrien’s. Adrien had a large smile on his face, and his eyes were twinkling. He hadn’t been like this since before Marinette was taken. Plagg narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but the small movement of the cheese caught his attention again.

‘The...the smell....of my sweet gooey camembert....oh my darling love...’ Plagg moaned, inching closer.

‘It’s yours Plagg. It’s a thank you for putting up with me for the last few days. And for still putting up with me. And because you are the best Kwami ever. I really really....love you Plagg. I do.’ And with that, Adrien lay the cheese on the desk near his bed. Plagg went to dive for it, but changed his course at the last second and smacked into Adrien’s cheek, pressing a hard hug and a loud purr into him. Adrien hugged him back as hard as he could.

‘Your the best kid. You really are.’ Plagg said. ‘But enough with feelings, I want my camembert!!’ Adrien didn’t think he had seen Plagg move as fast as he did when he dove towards the massive wheel of Cheese. Adrien laughed as he saw Plagg burst up from inside the cheese, gnawing on a piece. Adrien left him to it and went downstairs for his own breakfast and lessons. He had had a remarkable dream about Marinette. It was like he had watched her from a camera. Marinette soothing a hurt girl through a cage, Marinette glowing brightly as she spoke to the girl, and finally Marinette laughing with another girl as she glowed, hands cupped in front of her. It made him feel like Marinette was going to be ok.

‘Good morning Adrien.’ Nathalie spoke from beside the door she walked through. She stood as straight as ever, hair and clothing immaculate.

‘Good Morning Nathalie!’ Adrien replied. Nathalie’s surprise showed in a slightly raised eyebrow.

‘You are in an exceptionally good mood this morning.’ She said, watching Adrien as he blushed slightly.

‘Yeah I had a really good dream. I think Marinette is going to be ok.’ Nathalie’s eyebrows both raised almost to her hair.

‘Ok? That’s good. Anyway, your lesson plan for today.’ Nathalie went through his schedule when they were interrupted by the doorbell. Nathalie checked her tablet.

‘Who are you and what do you want?’ She asked coldly.

‘Hi! My name is Lila! Adrien asked to see me!’


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your weekly update! Things will start picking up from here...

**Agreste Mansion (Day 4)**

Adrien looked at Nathalie is surprise, and slight annoyance.

‘I didn’t ask to see her.’ Adrien said at Nathalie’s stern look. He was so not getting into trouble over her. Nathalie turned back to the tablet.

‘Unfortunately Adrien is busy and unable to see you. Good day.’ Just before she changed back to her notes from the cameras, Lila spoke again. How she hated it when people did that.

‘Wait! I just want to see how he’s doing. He hasn’t been at school, and as his really close friend I just wanted to make sure he was ok. Look, I baked him cookies! I make the BEST cookies.’ Adrien was shaking his head. He told Nino and Alya that he didn’t want to see anyone but them for a while. He knows that they told Lila, because they had said Lila was disappointed. Nathalie saw him shaking his head.

‘Please leave the cookies in the slot. Good day.’ With that , Nathalie ignored the doorbell as it rang again (Stupid girl, she could still see her through the cameras so Nathalie knew it was still her) and watched as this ‘Lila’ stomped her foot and walked away. She sent a text to Gorilla to get the box and check it out. Adrien sighed beside her.

‘I swear Nathalie, I didn’t ask to see her.’ He said, catching Nathalie’s eye. If his Father thought that he was inviting friends over without his permission, he may lose his school privileges permanently.

‘I’m aware Adrien. If that girl is bothering you, please make sure you tell me so it can be dealt with properly.’ Nathalie knew that quite a lot of girls would be trying to seduce Adrien only for the fame and money, so the boy had to keep quite a level head with them all. Perhaps if Marinette came back, she could speak to Gabriel about trying to get Adrien to court her? Her designs we well done, and she seemed sweet. It would be an excellent match, and their genetics would have gorgeous crossovers..... Adrien speaking brought her out if her thoughts.

‘I will Nathalie. But she isn’t bothering me. Oh, I must warn you though that she does lie to the class. Considering she just said I asked her here, I’m going to assume that she lies quite a lot.’

‘Noted Adrien.’ Nathalie replied, a small frown on her face. This will be something she will discuss with Gabriel soon. ‘Now, your lessons...’

**Dupain-Cheng Household (Day 4)**

‘Honey I’m going to take these cookies to Adrien now. Dinner is on the stove, just keep an eye on it!’ Sabine called out to Tom as he stood at the counter. Most of the baking was done for the day, and nearing 4 o’clock it was mostly just cleanup left in the bakery kitchen. They closed in a few hours, and since they prided themselves on always having fresh bread and minimum waste, they had cooked a calculated amount to reduce the wastage risk.

‘Will do honey!’ Tom called out as she slipped out the front door. The cookies were still warm in the box in her hand, so she hurried towards the Agreste mansion. It had been a busy day at the bakery, some people coming in simply to offer their condolences with Marinette’s disappearance, some people buying small foodstuffs to show their support. It was mostly business like normal, and the school rush was finished and the after work rush had yet to arrive. After losing herself in her thoughts, Sabine shook her head as she realized she had speed walked to the Agreste’s and was now outside the gate. Sabine pressed the door bell, and smiled at the camera that came out.

‘Come in Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.’ Nathalie’s voice said. Sabine thanked her and walked through. The gate was shut behind her when she heard a voice call out.

‘Hi! Can you open the gate for me? I was running a bit late! My boyfriend is waiting for me!’ Sabine cocked her head slightly.

‘What’s your name?’ She said with a smile. The girl smiled back.

‘I’m Lila! It’s so nice to meet you! I actually bought cookies from your store today!’ Sabine froze. It must have been Tom that served her, Tom is terrible with faces.

‘Lila Rossi?’ Sabine asked, voice slightly colder. Lila smiled.

‘Yeah! Anyway, the gate?’ Sabine sook her head.

‘Oh I’m very sorry. I don’t know how to open the gate.’ Sabine said as she turned back around and started towards the house again. How dare that....girl speak to her. Marinette had come home one day, tears dried but eyes red, and Sabine had made her sit down and explain. It had taken a while, but eventually Marinette had cracked and informed her of Lila and her cruel tricks. Nathalie opened the door before Sabine could anger herself more at the brunette.

‘Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for not trying to open the gate.’ Nathalie said, and smirked slightly with Sabine. Nathalie had been watching the cameras when Lila had run up to the gate, and heard every word. Boyfriend, huh?

‘Of course Nathalie. And Sabine is just fine. It isn’t my house to let visitors into.’ Sabine replied, smirk still on her lips.

‘Mrs Dupain-Cheng! Hello!’ Adrien trotted down the stairs smiling at the two women. Sabine opened her arms and Adrien gratefully fell into them, warmth spreading through him at the motherly embrace.

‘Sabine is fine Adrien. And I bought you some more cookies!’ She said as Adrien stepped back. She handed him the box and took the other box from the top. ‘This is for Mr Agreste and you Nathalie.’ She smiled. Opening the box, Sabine proudly showed a selection of eclairs and macaroons. Nathalie let show a small smile.

‘Thank you Sabine. Mr Agreste will love them. Adrien, you may take them to your room. Remember, one cookie, an hour in the gym.’ Adrien nodded and bounced back up the stairs with another hug and wave at Sabine. Sabine laughed at the boy’s excitement. With a final goodbye to Nathalie, who also checked the cameras and saw Lila still hiding at the gate, showed Sabine a side gate. With a conspiratorial smirk to each other, Sabine walked back to the bakery, a smile lighting up her face and letting the pain of Marinette fade for a little while.

**Agreste Mansion (Day 4)**

Adrien hummed happily as he bit into his third cookie. The box had also contained a gougeres, along with six cookies and a macaroon. Adrien was surprised that Nathalie didn’t check the box, after all it was much bigger then a box needed for 2 cookies. Plagg had sniffed the gougeres and promptly bit into it.

‘Oooh it may not be as good as camembert but wow this comte cheese is amazing.’ Plagg groaned around the cheese and pastry. Adrien raised an eyebrow.

‘Wait. You can tell the difference between the cheese?’ Plagg gave him a harsh look.

‘Kid. First off, I am a God. Secondly, I love cheese. Thirdly, its completely different cheese used for completely different things!’ Adrien giggled. It was fun to torment Plagg sometimes. He looked out the window. It had been a few hours since he had his ‘two cookies and gym workout’ and the sky had grown dark.

‘Hey Plagg? Want to go for a run?’ He asked, trying not to let his want to show on his face. Plagg stopped his snacking and stared at Adrien, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

‘I’m not stupid Adrien.’ He finally said.

‘What? I never said you were!’

‘Adrien. You do realize I can see what is going on around the suit and I can read thoughts while you’re Chat Noir.’ Plagg said, shoving the last of his cheese snack into his mouth. Adrien hesitated.

‘Yes?’ he replied.

‘I know that your ‘training’ of Queen Bee has been occurring near abandoned houses, and you have been ‘practicing’ running through the buildings ‘just incase an Akuma catches us indoors’. I told you before. I will not let you wear yourself out.’ Adrien ducked his head as a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

‘Ok Plagg but I really have been training Bee as well!’ Plagg looked at him. ‘I have!’

‘I know Kid. But for tonight, please just rest? I’ll let you know if Queen Bee calls, and you can go out then.’ Adrien pouted.

‘Fine.’ He threw himself down on his bed with a sigh and reached for another cookie, crumbs in his bed be damned. Plagg sighed.

‘Kiddo, I know you want to find her. But you need to be safe. Ladybug has gone away, Paris needs its sole remaining hero to train up Queen Bee, properly, and stay alert. Ok?’ Adrien nodded and let loose a deep sigh. Plagg decided to leave him to it and sank into his trash bin with a hunk of cheese he had saved from his beautiful present this morning. He glanced over at Adrien and gave a quick nod. This kid will go far, he thought.

**Nathalie and Gabriel (Day 4)**

Gabriel had been in quite a mood since Nooroo hadn’t been able to transform him.

‘I was even going to be nice and use an Akuma to find her.’ He grumbled as he stalked past Nathalie again, having been pacing for the past hour. Nathalie was surprised he even managed to do any work. ‘This is what I get for trying to be nice. Remind me next time I try to be nice of this occasion.’ Nathalie wanted to roll her eyes, resisting the temptation just barely.

‘Gabriel I have some things I need to discuss with you.’ Nathalie said, watching Gabriel turn and begin to pace back to her. She made a note on her tablet to get the staff to check if the carpet needed to be replaced. Gabriel hummed at her as he turned away again. ‘It’s about Adrien Sir.’

‘What? What about Adrien?’ Gabriel whipped around to face her from his pacing. His heart couldn’t take it if something had happened to him.

‘He is fine Sir. However, I have a feeling that he will be coming to see one of us soon about a girl who, from the sounds of it, has been lying about her relationship with him.’ Nathalie showed him the footage of Sabine and Lila, as well as the girl trying to get in with the cookies. ‘Adrien has said she lies quite a lot, but doesn’t bother him at this stage.’ Gabriel was studying Lila’s picture.

‘I have akumatised her, yes? Volpina and Chameleon?’ Nathalie nodded. ‘I don’t want her around Adrien. She is deceitful, and while she makes a wonderful villain, I don’t want Adrien to become involved with the girl, and to this.’ Nathalie nodded.

‘You may want to make sure you have a press release ready should something happen Sir. She has already said that Adrien is her boyfriend, yet when I asked Adrien at lunch he denied any relationship with the girl except a small friendship. Given the look of disgust on his face, I would believe him.’ Gabriel frowned.

‘Will I need to speak to him about this? He should know how to be a gentleman towards her, should she try to do anything.’

‘I think he should be fine. Should he come to me about it, I will speak with you again. But it isn’t Adrien I’m worried about. She could potentially put him in a bad situation and use it to her advantage.’ Gabriel’s frown became murderous.

‘See to it that he is never left alone with her. Not at school, not at the park. She is not welcome at photoshoots, nor at this house. Have something ready Nathalie. Should she try anything, I want to be ready.’ Nathalie nodded and made various notes on her tablet.

‘It shall be done. I will talk to Adrien’s teachers and Gorilla and ensure he is never placed in a partner project with her.’

‘Good. Is that all?’ Gabriel asked. Nathalie hesitated.

‘Sir, I know this is rather...awkward timing, but I do believe your son might have a small...infatuation with Miss Dupain-Cheng.’ Gabriel froze.

‘The baker’s daughter?’ he said cautiously. Nathalie sent him a strange look. Gabriel was worried about it being a crush simply from the girl having saved him.

‘Yes. The winner of the bowler hat competition you did a few years ago, designed Jagged Stone’s cover a few years ago and has made some truly stunning designs. She has managed to win nearly every design competition that she has entered, including the ones you do every year. Audrey wanted to take her to New York if I remember correctly when she was younger. Adrien has been invited over to her place many times, and always comes back happy and with many compliments of Miss Dupain-Cheng.’ Gabriel had his calculating look on, Nathalie thought as she finished. Maybe his son had simply hidden his crush.

‘Well. I will have to meet her. If she returns. I wish to see her designs more, and should she prove to be as nice as what you say, Nathalie, I will approve. Maybe she and Adrien could take over the business when Emilie returns...’

**The Cages (Day 4)**

‘Marinette this plan holds a lot on the fact that you think we will be branded.’ Luna said. Marinette hadn’t calmed down all day, and had grown angrier as they heard screams in the distance, and the sobbing of girls as they were dragged back and dumped in their cages, brands raised on their skin. The day had passed quickly as they brainstormed. Marinette had made quite a lot of plans, but the better one relied on them being branded. The pain in her shoulder became a constant companion, one that Marinette barely noticed anymore.

‘I know Luna. But at least then the cage door will be opened. The people will have keys that I can use to open the other cages. After that it should be easy’ Marinette replied, still trying to pace her small cage and brain running through a thousand different scenarios. Luna was sitting inside her cage and watching Marinette. Every now and then she saw Marinette rub her wounded shoulder, bits of dried blood flaking off every now and then. Luna frowned. They really needed to get that clean.

‘I wish I could do more Marinette, I really do. But I must not interfere. I am backup, you must come up with the plan and act out as much as you can.’ Luna warned.

‘Why is that Luna? Why can’t you do more?’ Marinette cringed. ‘Sorry I realize that sounded quite harsh.’ Luna smiled at her.

‘It’s ok Marinette. I could break you out of here in a second if I wanted and return you to Paris. I could save all these girls. But in saving some, I doom others. Balance, remember? And then you will not grow into your powers. You wouldn’t earn them. I wouldn’t be able to see what you can do in an intense situation. I wouldn’t know how your Chat Noir will react when you’re not there. Not all Ladybugs go through such a traumatic situation. Not all Ladybugs have their Kwami’s faith in them.’ Tikki snuggled into Marinette’s cheek with a giggle.

‘Aw thanks Tikki. So you just want to see what I will do? And what Chat Noir will do? But how can you be monitoring Chat and me? What do you mean doom others?’ Marinette asked.

‘Soleil is monitoring your kitten.’ Luna laughed. Marinette was always so curious. ‘But that’s pretty much it. Not to mention if I did, it would tip the Balance too far your way. I am here to help you and the Balance, not completely tip it. And dooming others? Wow that actually does sound really intense. I more or less mean that If I take these girls home, other girls will disappear. Everything I do is about balance, except if I change shape. Because that’s me, not others. If I want to warm a room, somewhere else will cool down. If I want to cover a city in snow, another city will lose theirs. And that will affect the weather balance, and the ecosystem...’ Marinette hummed and Luna went on a little bit more about the Balance.

‘But if your part of the Balance, does that men Soleil is currently training Chat? That would make us even right? We are two halves of whole I thought Master Fu said.’ Luna gave a sad smile.

‘Yes. You very much are two halves of a whole. But a Ladybug is always trained first if they are deemed good enough. A Ladybug of a stronger bond can take down a Chat Noir of a lower bond, and vise versa. Once, a long time ago, we trained the Ladybug and Chat Noir’s together, and a Chat Noir let the power go to his head. He was a Bond Level 3. His Ladybug had just reached that level. He destroyed part of the temple, forced Plagg to keep up the transformation with little time to rest and continued to destroy what he could. His Ladybug tried to stop him...’ Luna trailed off, expression sad.

‘What happened Luna?’ Marinette asked as Tikki shivered beside her neck.

‘Chat Noir used Cataclysm on an untransformed Ladybug as she tried to recharge. She was killed. So were the next two Ladybugs that tried to stop him. One he tore the Miraculous out of her ears and broke her neck. The Miraculous were almost lost to him that day, and who know what he would have wished. The second Ladybug-to-be ran out of hiding and grabbed them as he dropped the earrings to break her neck..’ Luna’s face twisted in sorrow.

‘Oh Tikki...’ Marinette whispered to the poor shivering Kwami. Luna continued.

‘The other was the one that had grabbed the earrings, and he was choked to death. The Chat Noir was so angry that he had managed to get the earrings before him. It took the work of Nooroo and his champions, Trixx, Wayzz and Pollen and three other Miraculous Heroes to win against him. Tikki had to get another holder, her fourth in two days. That isn’t enough time to properly bond with a holder, but still enough to hurt terribly when they die. Finally they managed to get the ring off his finger, and the holder was given a harsh judgement. Hopefully harsh enough that no one else will try again. Plagg retreated inside his Miraculous for days. Tikki refused to talk to anyone. Trixx refused to leave his holder. Pollen would sting anyone that came near hers. It was not a good time. Soleil and I took the Miraculous box deep into the temple, and refused anyone but the holders to see them and the Kwamis inside.’

‘Oh poor Plagg. Oh that poor Kwami....’ Marinette whimpered, tears running down her face as she imagined what it must have been like for the Kwami’s, with no choice but to obey their cruel masters.

‘It took a while for Plagg to accept to have a chosen again. It was only with the assurance that any Ladybugs would be trained to a higher level before his holders, and one other Hero to be at least a Level 3 as well. I am going to ask which holder you want to level up when we get back.’ Marinette cocked her head.

‘But the only one still out is Chloe. That makes it a pretty obvious choice.’ She said. Luna laughed at her.

‘Marinette, you are the Ladybug. If you ask for more Miraculous to use, then the Guardian must give you one. Unless you are deemed unfit to lead.’

‘Oh.’ Marinette said softly. ‘So....do Trixx and Wayzz want to to do back to Alya and Nino? I don’t want to sperate them...’

‘Oh Marinette you are too sweet. Wayzz was technically on loan. His main holder is still Master Fu. He will be fine. As for Trixx, well I guess you should ask him that when we get back. I think Trixx will understand the need to change holders. No Kwami would feel safe if it’s holder changed on their friends so quickly.’ Luna soothed her. Marinette remained silent for a while, finally sitting down in her cage. Tikki was running her paws through Marinette’s hair.

‘Tikki....how are you ok after that?’ She murmured to the little Kwami. Tikki smiled sadly at her.

‘Oh it hurt Marinette. It hurt badly. I almost refused to let myself have a holder again. Plagg and I talked it through after a while, and he decided that as long as there are people to wield the Miraculous, we should be there. I didn’t want to agree, but he convinced me. Just in case a younger Kwami holder went rouge. Plagg is usually so uncaring and lazy, but he is also stubborn and determined. So, we eventually trusted the current Guardian of that time to give us new holders.’ Marinette nodded.

‘Hey Luna? I think I want to sleep right now. But do you mind if we don’t train for a while? I need to have a think about things.’

‘Of course Marinette. I’ll stay away from the Dreamscape until you call for me. I’ll leave the door open to Chaos’s paddock in case you want to see him. Good night Mari.’ Luna replied, watching as Marinette lay down in her cage, cradling her arm to try to reduce the pain. After a while her breathing slowed and her body relaxed.

‘Are you going to let me heal her?’ Tikki asked. The wound had been slowly leaking over the past few days, and Luna wasn’t sure how Marinette was even still as energetic as she was.

‘Not a full heal Tikki. I know this will cause a scar, but until we leave here, she will have to keep it.’ Tikki nodded.

‘What if I just clean it? Do a really small heal so that it gets better quicker?’ Tikki really wanted to take away some of Marinette’s pain. It hurt her to see her hurting.

‘Yeah Tikki that’s fine. Just don’t use to much energy.’

‘Ok!’ With that, Tikki lay her small hands on Marinette’s shoulder and gave a small glow, glancing over at Luna and watching as she sent out a spark of magic to mess with the cameras again. When Tikki finished, she curled up in Marinette’s hair.

‘Oh Soleil I hope the Black Cat is doing ok...’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Hi guys, I just wanted to put up a warning. Although I don't go into detail, there is an area in this chapter that may upset some people. I will outline it with **** if you are sensitive to being made to take off all clothes and take pictures. Please don't read of it makes you uncomfortable or upset!!

**The Dreamscape**

It had been a few days since Marinette had come into the Dreamscape. She had spent her time thinking and talking to Tikki and Chaos. She felt terrible for what happened to Tikki, but after talking with her for a while Marinette felt much better. She had spoken aloud to Chaos and Tikki about her various plans to escape, perfecting some and discarding others as she found their flaws. She had done some riding to help clear her mind, and she now felt it was time to call Luna.

‘Um. Luna? Um, I’m ready for you to come back?’ Marinette called into the empty room, feeling slightly silly. A tall oval glow appeared in the room, and slowly Luna stepped out from it.

‘Are you ok Mari?’ She asked. Marinette smiled.

‘Yeah Luna. I’ll be ok. I’ve had some time to figure it out. But can I ask you for some paper and pencils? I don’t want to use the sketch pad you got me, I’m not sure how much paper I’ll need.’ Marinette laughed.

‘Oh! Silly me. Marinette we are in your MIND. That’s something we should practice. You are an extraordinarily strong willed girl, but it won’t hurt to strengthen your brain power. Here, let’s practice getting you some paper.’

**The Cages (Day 5)**

Marinette woke and stretched. She still felt a little tired from her lessons in ‘strengthening her mind’. She had found it quite easy once she had done it the first time, But she felt like her brain had been working overtime between summoning things, thinking of plans and more training. Her shoulder didn’t seem to hurt as much, and she was just about to open her mouth and ask Tikki when she saw a man approach the cage.

‘Get up.’ Marinette sighed and rose. God she stinks, Marinette thought to herself. Her shoulder must be filthy. She hopes she doesn’t get an infection. As she went to the door, the man instructed her to put her hands through. Luna was awake and watching, and at her slight nod Marinette knew she would be ready. Maybe today they could escape.

‘Where are you taking me?’ Marinette whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. The man rolled his eyes.

‘Master wants to see you. Your new owner wants more pictures.’ Marinette frowned slightly. Whilst she could escape now, if someone wanted to see her a delay would cause them to come find her, shortening her time window and making things harder. As the man walked her out of the room, she could feel Luna’s concern.

 **Luna (Day 5)**  
Watching Marinette get walked out of the room, and hearing that she was being summoned, Luna decided to talk to Soleil while she waited to see if Marinette would instigate the escape. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift, and eventually felt Soleil’s presence. Opening her eyes, she saw they were in a different part of the Dreamscape. A lush rainforest spread itself around her, a small creek gurgling beside the large flat rock she sat on. The birds sung softly and in the distance she could hear the sound of thunder, indicating rain was on the way. Soleil sat beside her, dressed in his usual training outfit.

‘Luna.’ He said. She glanced across at him. He was watching her, and knew that he was curious as to what she summoned him here for.

‘Soleil. Sorry for the short notice. I hope you weren’t too busy?’ She replied. Soleil smiled.

‘Nah. Since you were ‘kidnapped’, rude by the way I totally wanted to go, Dad has kept me locked up in the hotel with him. He’s really stressed. No ransom note from your kidnappers yet. I imagine they are waiting for a while to let the heat die down.’ Luna laughed at him.

‘You just wanted to spend some time with Mari.’ Luna giggled, laughing harder when Soleil gave a small blush.

‘So what if I did? I know not to get involved. The Cat and the Bug will always find each other. When they get to live that long anyway.’

‘Yeah. Hey, have you been keeping an eye on the little Kitten?’ Luna asked. Soleil sighed.

‘Yes. He is desperate to find her, but the ‘dream’ I gave to him should make him better.’

‘Dream my ass you just let him watch me and Mari without giving away she was Ladybug.’ Soleil laughed.

‘Guilty as charged. But in all honesty, it did make him feel better. No tears at least.’ Luna nudged his side.

‘Leave the poor child alone. He doesn’t exactly have the best role model. Poor kid has no social skills.’ Luna thought for a second. ‘Next to no social skills with kids his own age. A perfect gentlemen at the shows. Darling child. Plus, it was a bit dramatic the way Marinette was captured. I doubt he has had a kidnapping attempt on him in a very long time.’ Soleil nodded.

‘So, what did you call me here for? The Kitten just trains the Bee, or at least is traying to make it look like training while looking for Mari.’

‘He’s so cute. Anyway. I’m kind of worried about Marinette. She’s handling this very…calmly. Way to calmly. I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. She’s either a great actress, or Tikki was lying when she spoke about her. And Tikki wouldn’t lie about this. Some of her plans….Soleil I honestly am a bit worried that when she returns home she might not be able to handle things.’

‘Things?’

‘Yes, things. As in things about who Chat is, about the fact that she will go back to school with sharper senses and the traits that seep through the Miraculous are going to be pretty obvious. She may crack. Crack meaning she may show the classmate she keeps complaining about during training exactly WHAT she has learnt during training.’

‘Oh.’ Luna rolled her eyes.

‘Yes. Oh. I think she wants to destroy the operation that kidnapped her. She’s been mumbling plans on how to find everyone attached to it, and how to save everyone they can. I’m hoping that capturing these people will let her let off some steam. I hope. She may need to talk to someone later in life.’ Luna frowned. Poor Marinette is doing so well. Here’s hoping she could continue. The thunder was closer now. Luna could smell the rain.

‘Well Luna. I think you should keep training her. If you don’t want her to level up, we don’t have to. But I think she will be ok. She’s a very dedicated person.’ Soleil replied. Luna hummed, tilting her face up as the first rain drops began to fall.

‘I think she can do it. I hope she can do it. Tikki loves her. And I really do think she can become the best Ladybug we have had for quite a while.’ Soleil nodded beside her. The rain fell softly around them. Luna closed her eyes. This was one of her favourite spots in the Dreamscape. Whilst what she said to Mari was true, they are in her mind, they are also cradled in part of Luna’s magic. This magic helped keep the Dreamscape stable, and meant that Luna could manipulate the Dreamscape to some degree. Marinette has an amazing imagination. The Dreamscape is always partially influenced by the holder. The dojo style was what Marinette pictured subconsciously would be a good training area, likely because of Master Fu.

‘I had best get back.’ Soleil finally said. Luna nodded.

‘Hopefully we will see you soon. If Marinette does go after this group, I’ll try to see if it goes your way. This will get her some kind of alibi for when the arrests happen, so no one suspects it will be her. Not to mention a one-up on Lila.’ Luna grinned. Marinette had often complained about the annoyance during their early days of training. She had told Luna the full story, and Luna hopes she is amendable to go to Bruges. After all, bringing back a princess from kidnappers is no easy feat.

‘Fine Luna. You girls and your grudges.’ Soleil said as he stood. Luna laughed at him.

‘As if you aren’t twice as bad!’ She called as he disappeared in a burst of white light. Luna smiled. She would stay here for a while, then wait to see what Marinette will do.

**Marinette (Day 5)**

Marinette paid closed attention to her surroundings as they walked along, noting which doors they walked through and glancing through any that were open. She kept up the tears and trembles. She refused to let these people break her. Marinette knew that when she was free she would probably have a meltdown. She could feel it in the back of her mind, a thick sludge that spoke of fear and terror. Marinette pushed it back.

‘Stand here.’ The man pushed her roughly into the middle of the room. Marinette had to resist the temptation to roll her eyes.

‘Mariette. How lovely to see you. Clothes off.’ Master said from across the camera, fiddling with it to make sure it was perfect.

‘Say fucking what?’ Marinette squawked. Like hell she was stripping for him!

‘Don’t swear it isn’t ladylike. Your new owner hates it when girls swear. Now take off your clothes.’ Marinette shook her head.

‘If I want to fucking swear, I fucking will!’ Marinette replied, shaking her joined hands at him. How exactly was she supposed to take clothes off with her hands tied? Moron.

 **************************************************************************

‘Listen here girly.’ Master stormed over from the camera and grabbed Marinette’s chin. Again with the chin! ‘I will release your hands you WILL strip down to your bra and underpants. I will take your pictures and send the away, and then hopefully your new damn owner will come and take your annoying ass away! Now STRIP.’ With that, he let Marinette’s chin go and unlocked her hands. Marinette looked around as she rubbed her wrists, taking into account the men standing at the wall with guns aimed at her. She could do this the easy way and wait to see if I better opportunity awaited her, or she could strike now, and risk getting shot. Marinette felt Tikki pull her hair slightly and traced a word into her neck. NO. A small twinge in her shoulder reminded her that she was still injured.

‘Dammit.’ She mumbled. This risk was too high. She slowly took off her shirt and pants, and as soon as the pictures were done, Marinette curling her shoulders and trying to hide her face and modesty, she threw them back on. Master had someone clean out the shoulder wound, and they weren’t gentle. Marinette had to hold back her screams as they roughly shoved an instrument with an antibiotic gel on it deep inside the wound. She was finally allowed to storm back to her cage with her guards, and she threw herself to the bottom of her cage and curled into a ball as what happened caught up to her.

*****************************************************************************

‘Marinette?’ Luna asked quietly. Marinette shook her head and began to shake, sobs clogging her throat as she tried to keep them at bay. Tears fell as she breathed shakily, feeling Tikki hug her neck as tight as possible. Marinette’s shoulder was screaming at her, and Tikki nearly wanted to cry herself.

‘It’s ok Marinette. It’s ok.’ Tikki whispered to her, trying to soothe the poor girl.

‘Oh Marinette. What happened?’ Luna asked later as she saw Marinette calmed down.

‘I’ll be ok. He just took some more pictures and cleaned the wound. Apparently it wasn’t as infected as they thought it would be, but it looks terrible. Master said it will take some of my price down.’ Marinette replied, not looking at Luna.

‘Marinette don’t lie to me. Pictures wouldn’t upset you like this. Cleaning a wound might, but what really happened?’ Luna said forcefully. Marinette finally looked at her.

‘He…he just wanted pictures without my shirt and pants on. See? It’s fine.’ She finally replied, hiding her face into her arms again. Luna smiled softly at her.

‘It’s ok to be upset Marinette. It’s ok.’ Marinette started to cry again. It felt so good to get it out. She was forcing herself to stay strong, but it felt so good to just let herself cry.

‘Thanks Luna.’ Marinette sniffed. Luna smiled at her again. ‘Ok. So he’s not sure when the new person is going to pick me up, so we need to make a plan. At this rate, I don’t think we are going to be branded. So let’s talk about my other plans.’

**Agreste Mansion (Day 5)**

Adrien was really bored. He had already completed his lessons, had lunch, and had Nino and Alya visit. Apparently Lila had once again try to come with, but Nathalie refused to let her through the gate. She left quickly after giving a sob story to Nino and Alya – ‘I don’t know what I did, I swear Adrien and I were getting closer! Maybe I should come back again after he’s cooled off and wants to speak to me again’ sniff sniff. And then Nino and Alya had comforted her yuck- and they had quickly come inside to try and ‘fix’ the problem between them. It grated on Adrien’s nerves to see what she was doing.

‘Are you still thinking about the liar?’ Plagg spoke from his bin, arms dangling over the edge to keep his head over the bin without having to float. He looks so cute! Adrien thought.

‘A little bit. It kinda annoys me you know? I know I said that lies won’t hurt anyone, but I already said I didn’t want to see anyone else, so why does she keep trying to come in? That was the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had with Nino and Alya.’ Adrien replied, staring at his ceiling. He was lying on his back in his bed, arms behind his head. Plagg studied him closely.

‘Adrien.’ Plagg started. As soon as he heard his name, Adrien shot upright and focused in on Plagg. His Kwami sounded serious, so Adrien would give him his full attention. ‘Adrien. I have had many, many holders. Each and every holder has been a different experience, and not all of them good. Not all of them have such a sweet and innocent personality and spirit. That’s what makes you a good Chat Noir.’ Adrien blushed.

‘Thanks Plagg. But what does this have to do with Lila?’ Plagg shushed him.

‘I’m not finished yet. Now. I have had many relationships between Chat Noir’s go great, some not so great and others never start. But some Chat’s had to deal with people hanging off them or putting them into difficult or uncomfortable situations. Does that sound like Lila? Does she hang all over you and make you uncomfortable? Especially with her lies?’ Plagg was still in his bin, but was now sitting on the edge, legs dangling. Adrien considered what he felt when Lila forced herself onto him.

‘Yeah Plagg. It really does. But what can I do? I’m still a gentleman. Father would pull me out of school if something got out.’ Plagg nodded.

‘I’ve had a few Chat’s go through this. It’s can sometimes be called harassment, or sexual harassment. It isn’t a nice thing to experience, and I wish you didn’t have to go through it. That girl is forcing herself on you. If you don’t want her to, tell her NO. If she persists, you need to let someone know. That Nathalie knows what she is talking about. If you’re worried about getting pulled out of school, definitely talk to Nathalie. But I don’t want to see you get hurt.’ Adrien was confused.

‘Hurt? Plagg what do you mean? How can I get hurt by Lila trying to cuddle me?’ Plagg hesitated. Should he tell Adrien? He didn’t like this Lila, and was worried about the predatory look that she had on her face when Adrien wasn’t looking, but Plagg could see from Adrien’s bag. He flew up into Adrien’s face, taking in the confused green eyes.

‘Kid. It might start as a simple touch. Then maybe it becomes a side hug, then a full body hug. Then a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips. Suddenly, you might be at a party when your drink gets spiked, and you wind up in the gutter after being….the point is Adrien, that some girls will want to take advantage of you. You’re rich, famous and a nice person. Many people aren’t going to be into you, but your fame. You need to be careful.’ Plagg watched as Adrien digested the information. He could see him going through the past situations with Lila, seeing the difference from the start, a small touch, and where they are now, where she drapes herself all over him.

‘Plagg, do you really think I should go see Nathalie or Father? I don’t like confrontation.’ Plagg sighed. Gabriel had made sure that Adrien didn’t enter any ‘discussions’ like this. It kept Adrien meek against him.

‘Yeah Adrien I do.’

‘How about this Plagg. When I go back to school, I’ll see how she goes. I’ll ask her to back off, but if she doesn’t, I’ll talk to Nathalie.’ Plagg nodded. He was satisfied.

‘Ok. But now I want camembert. That conversation made my stomach curdle. ADRIEN, CAMEMBERT!!!’

**Chloe (Day 5)**

‘Hey, Pollen? Do you think I went ok these past few days?’ Chloe asked. She had spent the past two days talking with Nathanael and Marc, and enduring Lila’s lies. With Marinette gone, her grip on the class was growing tighter and tighter. Her lies were becoming more and more outrageous. The ‘van that took Marinette’ was back and targeting her, Jagged Stone was asking for her opinion on his new songs, Clara Nightingale was asking for her to be at one of her concerts for ‘good luck’, Prince Ali was asking for her to come back. Chloe was over it.

‘I think you are doing a wonderful job my Queen.’ Pollen replied, draped over her small fainting couch that Chloe had bought her. Chloe was on her own couch, phone in hand. She had spent the lunchtimes talking to Nathanael and Marc, who were surprisingly good company when they all relaxed around each other. Pollen had been so proud. She wasn’t sure which Miraculous should go to who, but she knew these two would be brilliant holders.

‘Thanks Pollen. I’m so glad I get to have you here all the time. Get’s rid of the loneliness….’ Pollen flittered over to her holder’s face.

‘I will stay with you for as long as I can my Queen. And If Ladybug is as good as what Tikki says, I imagine that I will get to stay with you when she gets back. You remember what Adrien and I told you about Luna and Soleil?’ Adrien had told her small snippets that Plagg had told him during their breaks in training after Pollen and Chloe had spoken.

‘Yeah. Do you think they will let me level up?’ Chloe asked.

‘You make it sound like a game!’ Pollen let out a tinkering laugh. Chloe smiled at her. ‘I think Ladybug will support you if you decide you want to level up and continue.’ Chloe pondered for a moment.

‘Can you not level up? Can you just stay at Level One?’ Pollen twirled around in the air and returned to her couch.

‘Yes, and no. You can stay at Level One if you don’t feel like you are ready to upgrade, or if you are a temporary holder. We very, very rarely have temporary holders, as a good bond makes for a better holder.’ Chloe nodded and Pollen continued. ‘If you decide you don’t want to continue, you must give up your Miraculous.’ Chloe looked at her in shock.

‘What? Why!’ Pollen smiled at her.

‘We are, essentially, the Protectors of Humans. When evil rises, so do we. While we might make some great bonds with our holders, we are still part of the circle. Miraculous can get lost to easily or fall into the wrong hands if those that don’t normally fight, and keep their instincts up, keep us. Many times have we been lost because we stayed with holders who decided to stop fighting. They were always allowed to come to the temple to see us though.’ Pollen smiled, nostalgic as she thought of past holders. Chloe’s shoulders slumped.

‘So I will lose you if I stop fighting?’ Chloe whispered. Pollen flew over and snuggled her neck.

‘For both your protection and mine Chloe.’ Pollen whispered back. They lay together for a while. Pollen had some honey treats sitting beside her little couch, bought from the Dupain-Cheng bakery by Jean-Alec, which Pollen adored. Pollen went over and grabbed one to bring back, and offered some to Chloe.

‘Thanks Pollen. We kind of got off track though. Do you think that Marc and Nathanael, you know what? His name is too long. What’s a good nickname? Red? Tomato? Nath? Nath. That one is used by others. Plus then I can’t be told I have favourites by giving Nath a name and not Marc.’ Pollen giggled at Chloe. She’s trying so hard, Pollen thought. ‘Anyway, so Nath and Marc. Do you think they will be good holders?’ Pollen buzzed as she thought.

‘I really think that they will. I think that Nath’s creativity will bring out Trixx’s own ability quite well. And Marc seems a little quiet, wanting to hid all the time. Maybe giving him Wayzz, the turtle, will help him. Being the Kwami of Defense, it may help him with ‘bringing him out of his shell.’ Pollen giggled at Chloe’s scandalized look. ‘It might! But then again, Marc is also very quick on his feet to get away, and his stories seem rather amazing, indicating an active mind. Nathanael might make a good turtle, as he seems to want to protect Marc from others sight when Marc gets nervous.’

‘So it could go to either one of them. Has Marinette ever considered anyone else as a holder do you think?’ Chloe asked. Maybe she could stick around the person Marinette wants to choose, and see what they would be like.

‘How would I know Chloe? I’m not her Kwami.’ Pollen giggled. Chloe wanted to smack herself over her forehead.

‘I know that! I just meant maybe when she was bringing you over?’ Pollen was smirking at her, Chloe felt it.

‘Sorry Chloe, but unless we are out of the Miraculous Box and in the process of being given to a holder, we aren’t really ‘awake’.’ Pollen replied. Chloe hummed.

‘Yeah I guess. Hey, do you think it was a good idea to delay my party until Marinette get’s back?’ Chloe sounded oddly vulnerable. Pollen glanced at her.

‘Yes. I do. It shows that you care about your friend. And I think Marinette will be really happy to come to your party when she gets back.’

‘Yeah, I guess. So what do you think of my dress?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_We need to move up the date of the…fun. Monday, in 6 days time. Lunch time. Make sure you get my parents phones, and leave Adrien alone!_

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! Marinette is forced to shower in front of 2 men, and I don't go into detail very much so you can skip it. It's marked with ****** so if you are sensitive to this kind of writing please skip!!! Thanks guys.

**The Cages (Day 6)**

Marinette was exhausted. She had finally finished as much training as she could go through without ascending another Bonding Level. Her shoulder was throbbing again and even though she knew that Tikki did another small healing when she finally fell asleep, whatever the gel was that they placed into her wound felt as thought it was burning. Tikki had comforted her in the only way she could, hugs.

‘I miss my parents.’ She whispered. Luna was still sleeping in her cage, informing Marinette that she was going to have another talk to Soleil in the Dreamscape before she came back. Marinette also knew that Luna gets bored quite easily, so she had told Luna to stay there for a while. Marinette could always call her if she needed.

‘I know Marinette. I know you do. But you may see them soon!’ Tikki replied. She was hovering in front of Marinette, Luna at her back. Tikki didn’t want to be seen by the other girls in the cages, and only came out when she was sure most of them were asleep or gone.

‘I guess Tikki. But being in the Dreamscape and then out here, it feels like years since I’ve seen them, even though it’s only been a few days.’ Marinette’s voice was thick as she tried to hold back tears. Tikki swooped down and held onto her cheek. How she wishes Marinette didn’t have to go through this.

‘Arms through the bars.’ Marinette jumped. While she had been curled in a ball thinking, one of the guards had come up to her door. Her training was better then this! Marinette scolded herself. She saw Luna move slightly. Good. Luna is awake, Marinette thought as she put her hands through the bars.

‘What’s happening?’ She asked, voice quivering. The man ignored her. After unlocking her cage she was thrust out and into the corridor. Marinette was marched into a room that looked like a massive bathroom with multiple showerheads. There were no walls between the showers, and nothing that she could use to smack someone in the head. The showerheads were firmly implanted in the roof, and Marinette would have to jump just to reach it. There were no taps, not even a button. A control panel off to the side of the door had a few buttons, but that was it. A towel sat on the floor with random cloth underneath it. Getting closer, Marinette could see that it looked to be a simple white stola dress.

‘Clothes.’ Her guard said, holding out his hands. Marinette gave him a flat look.

‘Hands.’ She replied, mimicking his voice. The man frowned.

SLAP

Marinette jerked backwards as the pain in her face flared. A laugh sounded from the other side of the room. Master walked over.

‘Told you she was sassy.’ He said to the man. Marinette took a closer look at him. Long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with dark brown eyes, he stood as tall as Master, but twice as broad. ‘This one will give your boss quite the workout till he breaks her in.’ Marinette’s eyes widened. Was she too late to escape without Luna?

*************************************

‘Good. Make her clean. An inspection. Then he will be here tomorrow.’ Marinette couldn’t pick the accent. And now she knew that she had to speed up her plans to escape. Master unlocked her hands and hit a button on the controls. One of the shower heads turned on. Marinette saw them blocking the door, with the unknown man with a gun. Taking a deep breath and knowing she would take as little time as possible, she quickly stripped. The water was warm, and Marinette groaned lightly as it hit her. She turned away from the two men who were clearly watching her and quickly scrubbed at her skin with her hand.

‘Here.’ Master held a bottle in his hand. It was clearly shower gel, and Marinette desperately wanted some, but it meant getting close to both the men, and in her vulnerable state Marinette wasn’t sure she wanted that. They had taken her clothes, but she didn’t want to use the towel when she was still dirty. Marinette crossed her hands over her areas and walked cautiously towards the men. She hesitated, and removed her hand from her breasts to grab the soap. The other man grunted as Master squirted some of the liquid into her hands. Marinette scurried backwards and began to clean herself.

‘That wound will scar. That will not make him pleased. I though you said she was unblemished?’ Marinette heard him say.

‘She was. However we had to use some force when she first arrived to show that we were serious to another...buyer. Your boss and I will discuss the refund of some money tomorrow. He was quite keen to get her once we put the pictures of her strung up onto the website, so I’m not sure how much I will accept to be refunded...’ Marinette scrubbed faster. She needed to get back to Luna as quickly as possible. Master held out shampoo and conditioner out for her, and again, she had to scurry across to get them. Oh she will be so happy when she send him to jail. Finally Marinette was clean, and she quickly walked over to the towel and dried herself. Keeping the towel in her hair to help it dry quicker, Marinette dressed in the stola quickly. Finally, body hidden away again, Marinette stared at the men. Does she try to escape now? Tikki, who usually hated getting wet, was still in her hair. Phasing through the towel lightly, Tikki gave a small NO.

*****************************************************

‘Hands.’ Marinette put out her hands again as Master took the towel from her head. Marinette whipped around with her hands out to catch the towel and Tikki, when she felt a small tug in her hair again. Master grabbed her hands and shove her forward and out the door. Finally Marinette was escorted back to her cage and the binding around her hands gone again. She sank down onto her knees. She noticed the cage had been cleaned of any crumbs and dirt.

‘Mari?’ her breathing picked up. She could feel Tikki running her hands through her hair, but her heart was pounding too loudly to hear what she was saying. Marinette started to hyperventilate as she felt the slime in the back of her mind surge and attempt to overtake her. A pink glow in front of her nose snapped her out of it. Tikki was shining brightly as she spoke to Marinette. Although she still couldn’t hear any words, Mari tried to match her breathing as the glow strengthened and faded.

‘-ood Marinette that’s good. Deep breath in, deep breath out.’ She finally heard Tikki say. Luna was watching from her cage, concern clear in her body language. When Marinette managed to get a hold of her breathing, she slumped against the bars.

‘You ok Mari?’ Luna asked. Marinette gave a shaking thumbs up. A few hours passed before Marinette spoke again.

‘Hey Luna? Is there anyway to disguise my costume?’ Luna jerked her head up in surprise, and smiled.

‘There certainly is, but it’s a Level Two Bonding ability.’ Marinette nodded.

‘Am I able to do that? I need a change that won’t show Ladybug out here. I don’t want anyone connecting the dots.' Luna nodded. Marinette was ready.

‘Tikki, are you ready?’ A nod. ‘Marinette, are you ready?’ Another nod. ‘In that case. I, Luna, the Yin half of the Balance, Creator of one half of the Miraculous and Mother of Kwamis, join together the Kwami of Luck, Tikki, and her current Miraculous holder, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to the second Bond Level. To be able to access a deeper level of Tikki’s magic, such as her defensive magic and weapon change. To use Tikki’s wings as her own, and to access the Yang part of Tikki. Soleil, do you agree?’ The ball of light appeared and spun through the air, dipping over Tikki and Marinette before pulsing briefly. Luna and Tikki smothered a laugh.

‘What’s wrong Luna?’ Marinette asked. Luna shook her head slightly.

‘Soleil has agreed. Marinette, hold Tikki close to your heart.’ Marinette went to do so when she remembered.

‘What about the cameras?’ she hissed out. Luna paused. The other girls in the cages were watching them closely.

‘Nothing we can do while I’m joining you two in a bond.’ She replied.

‘Shit. Looks like I’ll have to create an escape as soon as possible.’ Luna nodded back, then cleared her throat.

‘Marinette, hold Tikki close to your heart.’ Marinette held Tikki against her chest and turned away from where she thought the cameras were pointing. A slightly larger cord then last time went from Marinette’s heart to Tikki. Nearly a minute passed before it disappeared, and Marinette opened her eyes and yawned. Tikki giggled.

‘Ok Luna. Now we need to get to the Dreamscape as quickly as possible. We need to train me so that I can escape. Today.’ Luna nodded.

‘I know your tired already, but transfer some more energy to Tikki to make you sleep faster, and we can get started.’

**The Dreamscape**

Marinette woke up and immediately they got to work. They had no idea how much time they really had before Master came back to see what was going on with the glowing again.

‘Right first thing to do. You want to change costume?’ Luna asked, joining Marinette in her stretching.

‘Yup. Completely different if I could.’ Marinette replied, slipping down into the splits and stretching her arms above her head. Luna copied.

‘Like Chat Noir’s costume different?’ Luna asked slyly. Marinette nearly took Luna’s face out as she swung her hips around to face her, arms stretched out straight.

‘What!? Really?’ Luna and Tikki laughed.

‘Oh yeah. Its a type of defense for you. Being able to switch between costumes so quickly is only possible when you can access Tikki’s defensive magic. And you have to detransform first.’ Marinette was staring at her, mouth gaping.

‘Really? So Chat could technically become me?’ she asked, frowning slightly. Luna shook her head.

‘Nope. It’s a type of camouflage. Instead of Spots On it’s Spots Out. But this is something I really need you to pay attention to Marinette.’ Luna stared into Marinette’s eyes. ‘What you are doing, is entering a very touchy magic. You are activating the Yang part of Tikki’s magic. Now, because Tikki and Plagg are technically Yin and Yang, it means that you only have a small part of that magic available. But that magic is not something you are used to.’ Marinette cocked her head.

‘What do you mean?’

‘It means that you are used to Creation magic. It’s passive and soft. Plagg and his magic are active and harsh. When you activate this magic, it will bring forth instincts you didn’t know you had, you will become more animalistic. Not in a bad way!’ Luna hurried to reassure Marinette at the look on her face. ‘It just means that you might have a hard time to control some of your emotions and actions as you become more cat like.’

‘Why would I become more cat like?’ Marinette screeched.

‘Because you will be holding a little bit of the Yang magic. As well as your own Yin magic it is essentially an overload, and your body and brain will revert to the ‘active’ magic.’ Marinette looked really confused. Luna sighed.

‘Ok. So. Tikki is passive.’ Marinette nodded. ‘Plagg is active.’ Another nod. ‘Tikki has some of Plagg’s magic in her. Plagg has some of Tikki’s magic in him.’ A third nod. ‘You can access the part of Plagg’s magic that Tikki has.’

‘And Chat can access some of Tikki’s.’ Marinette finished.

‘Yes. But it doesn’t draw power from the fellow Kwami.’

‘Ok.’

‘When you use Plagg’s magic, you are taking in more magic then you can keep control of, unless you are used to it. Sometimes that control slips.’ Marinette frowned.

‘Slips how?’ She asked.

‘Slips as in you may lose control of your emotions for a bit. As in you will be in a cat suit, so your brain will have you act more catlike. Chat would become sleepier in the cold and will want to stay close. This does not mean that Chat will be able to purify Akumas. That is still your job.’ Marinette sat cross-legged and thought.

‘So will this mess with the balance? If I change suits does Chat as well?’ Luna shook her head.

‘No. Because it’s not necessarily a ‘power change’’ she explained. ‘It’s a camouflage. Your only accessing the magic for the look, and some claws.’

‘I GET CLAWS.’ Marinette exclaimed. Luna started laughing.

‘Yeah you do. Whilst Tikki can create a look alike of the suit, hello Creation magic, it wouldn’t be able to work the same as Chat’s, and it would drain magic faster. By using the part of magic that already has the ability to create the suit, Tikki won’t get as much of a drain.’

‘Huh.’

‘Yup! Plus you get to change weapons easily, in either suit!’ Tikki piqued up. Marinette whirled around to face her.

‘Really!?!’ Both Luna and Tikki laughed.

‘You get to change from your yo-yo to any other weapon you want, but you can only have one at a time. And only the yo-yo can purify Akumas.’

‘Fair enough.’ Marinette laughed.

‘But we haven’t even told you the best part!’ Tikki said, buzzing around excitedly. Luna giggled with her.

‘And that is?’ Marinette asked.

‘WINGS!’ Luna and Tikki replied at the same time. Marinette shot to her feet.

‘SHOW ME!!!’ She screamed in delight. Luna laughed so hard she had to lay on her side on the ground as Marinette squirmed with excitement. ‘Tikki, Spot’s on!’ When the transformation was complete, Marinette bounced over towards where a mirror had appeared. To her disappointment, nothing looked different.

‘You need to use Tikki’s magic and ask.’ Luna said as she watched Marinette twist and turn.

‘Oh.’ Marinette closed her eyes and, finding her connection to Tikki in her mind, asked for wings. When she opened them, a large lump had settled over her shoulders and halfway down her back. Red and spotted like her suit, it was flexible and twisted with Marinette. Luna giggled at Marinette’s confused face.

‘Jump and think about where you want to go. At the moment, you just want to reach the roof and hover.’ The Dreamscape had an incredibly high ceiling, and Luna was glad as it meant easier flying lessons. She watched as Marinette jumped, and nothing happened. Finally, after a few minutes of jumping around wildly, Marinette finally managed to unfurl the wings. The lump seemed to separate in the middle and the inner wings flickered out, beating quickly in the air. Marinette shouted in delight as she slowly wobbled towards the ceiling. Luna laughed at her.

‘Give me a sec Mari and I’ll join you!’ Luna took a deep breath in and concentrated. After a few seconds, she heard a rustling of feathers. Opening her eyes, she stretched her wings out wide. Black on the top with white spots and a lighter grey on the underside, her wings were uniquely shaped. Luna carefully gave a few beats, not enough to lift her from the ground but to test her strength. Satisfied she put real effort into trying to fly. Looking up she saw Marinette hovering by the roof, staring open mouthed at her.

‘Like what you see?’ Luna called up to her. In a few seconds, Luna hovered beside Marinette, powerful wings beating the air strongly.

‘There isn’t any noise.’ Marinette frowned. Her wings gave off a slight buzz, but Luna’s made barely any noise at all.

‘Ah. My wings are based off a Sooty Owl that lives in Australia. Their wings are designed to be silent. Makes them perfect hunters.’ Luna replied, proudly displaying her wings as best she could as she flapped them. Marinette was impressed.

‘I am seriously impressed. Can you do that in the real world?’ She asked.

‘Yup!’ Luna replied. ‘When I roam with other Miraculous users, I tend to stick to either an Owl ‘Miraculous’ or wolf ‘Miraculous’. Since I don’t actually have a Miraculous, I tend to keep to one form so I blend in with them. I have been targeted before when it got out what I am and what I can do, so we only tell users we trust what we do.’

‘You have been targeted? Why?’ Marinette asked as her and Luna began to fly slowly around the room, Marinette wobbly and cautiously, Luna calm and confidently.

‘Because I can level up Miraculous holders with the help of Soleil. Anyone that stole a Miraculous obviously wants to become stronger to fight off the others. Most people forget that we can’t level up a holder without the other agreeing. Many would threaten one of us to try to make us agree, but the other would always gather up the other Miraculous holders and rescue the other. Soleil has one up on me.’ Luna grumbled the last part. Marinette giggled.

‘Oh really?’ She asked, still giggling.

‘Shush you. Now let’s fly properly!’

**Agreste Mansion (Day 6)**

‘Plagg.’

‘Nope.’

‘Plaaaagg.’

‘Noooope.’

‘PLAGG.’

‘NOPE.’

‘PlAgG.’

‘NoPe.’

‘Plagg?’

‘Nope.’

‘Come on Plagg I said I was sorry.’ Adrien said, exasperated.

‘And I said I don’t care.’ Plagg replied, hovering by the open window in Adrien’s room. It was raining heavily, and they both watched as it pounded down onto the ground, and Plagg’s cheese. Their day had passed slowly, and they had both been bored shitless. Nino has messaged to say that he couldn’t come over today, and Chloe was busy with Marc and Nathaniel. The rain meant that it wasn’t a good idea to go for a run as it could get Adrien sick, so in their infinite wisdom, they had decided to play a game. Well. Adrien had decided to play a game and Plagg had become an unwilling participant.

‘I’ll buy you more.’ Adrien pleaded. Plagg didn’t move.

‘That was the last of my good cheese! It will take to long to get more!’ Adrien had grabbed Plagg’s remaining cheese from his stash and held it up in the air. Plagg had hissed and dive bombed the boy, prompting him to run. What followed was a half hour long chase around the room, Adrien whooping with joy whenever he managed to dodge Plagg’s attacks. Plagg had been grinning, the thrill of the chase getting to him. He had finally cornered Adrien , and had stalked towards him in the air when Adrien tried to dodge around and promptly tripped, sending Plagg’s cheese sailing out the window and into the rain. Both had frozen as they watched it fall.

‘My CHEESE!!’ Plagg had howled and zipped over to the window, where he currently was staring desolately at the rain. Adrien had apologized profusely, but nothing had worked. Plagg was heartbroken.

‘What if I told you that there is one fromage that is open until eight tonight?’ Adrien asked, rapidly typing on his phone. Plagg’s ear twitched. Adrien usually ordered his cheese online, he hasn’t gone to an actual shop.

‘Yeah?’ He said, still not turning around. Adrien checked the time. 7:45 at night.

‘Yup. Open till 8 and has a broad range of cheeses to suit all most any needs.’ Adrien read straight off the web page. Plagg twitched, then finally turned around. ‘There is even a pet store near there!’ Plagg sent Adrien a flat look.

‘Why do we care about that?’ He asked. Adrien looked up and grinned.

‘Well, since we both enjoyed that little chase, maybe we could get some more toys and have some fun? Or get you a cat bed?’ Adrien replied, clearly excited.

‘I am not a cat Adrien! I’m a God!......cat tree. I want one.’ He will need one if he gets to a high bond, Plagg thought. Adrien whooped.

‘Yes! Let’s go!’ Plagg sighed and as Adrien said the words, disappeared into the ring. Chat Noir flew out of his window and took off over the rooves, his destination clear in his mind. It took a good five minutes, but eventually Adrien stood in an alley beside the Fromagerie Laurent Dubois. Plagg was tucked up by his ear, and Adrien could hear him muttering to himself.

‘Oh look at that beautiful camembert! Oh the comte cheese, even brie!’ Adrien giggled. He walked over to the display window and looked inside. It was a beautiful shop, wooden shelving and looked cozy and warm. He could see a few people talking inside.

‘Try not to drool to much Plagg.’ Adrien whispered as he walked inside. Plagg made no promises.

‘Bonjour!’ a man called out to Adrien. He wasn’t much taller then Adrien, with brown hair and light blue eyes. His black shirt said Luke.

‘Bonjour sir.’ Adrien replied.

‘Can I help you with something?’ Luke asked. It was odd to see a young man in here this late, so close to closing.

‘I um. I wanted some camembert. My, ah’ Adrien thought frantically about what to call Plagg. ‘My friend really loves cheese, and I accidently dropped his out in the rain.’ Luke raised an eyebrow. Adrien blushed. ‘He’s really not happy with me now.’ Luke chuckled. ‘But I owe him a lot, he’s my best friend and he means everything to me, so I wanted to get him a fair bit. Will that be ok?’

‘I imagine he thinks your his best friend too. I can wait until you have chosen your cheese before we cut, if that would be easier.’ At Adrien’s nod he continued. ‘I have a broad selection of cheese here...’ With that, Luke began to take Adrien around the cheeses, explaining tastes and history. Plagg darted behind them, out of sight of Luke, to taste test the cheeses, and point out which ones he liked. Adrien would then point them out to Luke, who made a note of it on his notebook.

‘You must really love your friend.’ Luke said at some point. It was past closing and he had locked the shop door as he continued to help Adrien. ‘I know you are a model, but are you sure you will be able to pay for this?’ The amount of cheese that Adrien had pointed to was extensive...Adrien ducked his head and pulled out his wallet, double checking he had his card. Luke smiled at him. ‘I just wanted to check. So this cheese here...’ By the end of cheese, Adrien’s head swum with more knowledge in cheese then he ever thought he needed.

‘Would it be ok if I pay for this all’ and Adrien nearly died when he saw the price, ‘And have the rest delivered tomorrow? I don’t think I will be able to carry all of it tonight.’ Adrien asked shyly. Luke nodded and smiled at him.

‘Of course! Which would you like to take tonight?’ Adrien picked out the camembert. One large wheel of it that would be a struggle to get home, but it would be worth it for Plagg. Luke smiled as he bagged it up, and wrote a list down of Adrien’s other cheeses. After paying, and confirming his home for delivery, Adrien began to stumble towards the door.

‘Oh! Luke, do you mind if I make a reoccurring order?’ Adrien asked. Luke shook his head.

‘Of course not! It will do wonderful for our publicity for you to shop here.’ After arranging a fortnightly delivery of some of the more expensive cheeses, it would be his treat for Plagg, he finally left. It was know after 9:30 at night, and Adrien was wondering exactly how he would be able to get the cheese back. It was still raining.

‘Transform kid, transform! Then we can get back and I can EAT!’ Adrien let out a full bodied laugh.

‘Never change Plagg. We spent way to long in there anyway to go to the pet store. CLAWS OUT!’ As Chat Noir bounced across the rooftops, he thought of his amazing Kwami. I wonder if he knows just how much he’s come to mean to me? Adrien wondered. He arrived home, and let his transformation go, almost dropping the wheel of cheese before remembering he had it. Plagg was zipping around the room in a blur.

‘Cheese CHEESE cheese CHHHHHEEEEEESEEEE!’ Plagg yelled. Adrien was laughing hard enough he nearly fell over. He placed the cheese on the desk beside him, and watched as Plagg executed a perfect dive into it, as though it were water. He began laughing again, and ended up gasping on the floor. Plagg was humming happily to himself. Adrien heard his phone go off and got up to check it.

_**Chloe: We need to talk.** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Agreste Mansion (Day 6)**

_Adrien:_ What’s up?

Chloe: Lila is sprouting about how your refusing to see her because Marinette has turned you against her. Said that Marinette was getting jealous of how close you were. We need to make a plan.

_Adrien:_ Say fuckin wat. Meet at Eiffel.

Adrien slapped his phone into the bed and whirled around.

‘Plagg.’ He growled. Plagg stopped eating and flew close. ‘We need to go.’

‘Say the words kid.’ Chat Noir practically exploded out of his bedroom window, a black streak against the background that was Paris. Chat didn’t think he had ever reached the Eiffel Tower so fast in his time of being Chat. He could see Queen Bee up near the top, and he dug his claws deep into the metal to propel him up the beams. Adrien felt a little bad at the deep scratch marks that littered the side of the tower, but Marinette came first. He was breathing hard as he landed.

‘Wow ok you need to calm down.’ Bee said when she took in his disheveled state. Chat took a few deep breaths. Bee smiled to herself. He so likes Marinette, she thought.

‘Ok. I’m calm. Now, what happened?’

**Earlier That Day**

Lila sniffed as she walked up to Nino and Alya who were waiting for her on the school steps, keeping a look out for any suspicious cars. Alya noticed her tears immediately.

‘Lila, what happened!’ She asked, deeply concerned for her friend. Lila sniffed and let a few tears fall down her cheek.

‘I just got a text from Adrien. He said that Marinette told him that I was bullying her, and that I was trying to hurt him! He said Marinette told him that I was planning to get together with him, but only for his fame. He said he doesn’t want to see me!’ Lila burst into tears then. Alya was cooing at her as she wrapped Lila up in a hug as Nino watched awkwardly.

‘Hey, it will be ok! Nino and I will go over to Adrien’s and fix this.’ Lila sniffed.

‘But what if he doesn’t believe you? I don’t want to lose him, he and I were becoming so close!’

‘I can’t believe Marinette would do that. I knew she had a crush on Adrien, but the boy is allowed to love whoever he wants. She shouldn’t have said any of that. We spoke to him yesterday, when did you get the message?’ Alya said, Holding Lila out at arms length.

‘I got it this morning. I’m so confused!’ Lila burst out. Nino frowned as Alya continued to soothe Lila. He thought they fixed this all yesterday.

‘Hey, its ok Lila. We can talk to him again.’ Nino said. Lila lifted her head and smiled shakily at Nino.

‘Really? Thank you! But maybe this afternoon, you can hang together? I don’t want Adrien to snap at your guys if he’s still angry.’ Lila simpered. Alya nodded.

‘Yeah! Hey, Nino, do you mind telling Adrien we won’t come over? I think he will be ok for one day. He seems to be fine.’ Alya turned to Nino as she spoke. Nino nodded and sent off a quick text. He wanted to have a think about what to say to Adrien first anyway.

‘I wonder why he only said that to you today? I should ask him if he really is ok.’ Nino mused. Lila froze.

‘Um. I don’t know. Maybe his Father said something mean to him again, and he’s just taking it out on me?’ Nino hummed.

‘Maybe.’ The bell went off. ‘Well, it’s too late now. Let’s get to class!’

**Queen Bee and Chat Noir (Day 6)**

‘She didn’t even notice Nathaniel, Marc and I were close enough to hear what she said. Marc was furious, and Nathanael wanted to throttle her. They both know you aren’t like that.’ Bee finished. Chat was pacing the balcony.

‘Marinette is missing. How the hell was she even meant to message me?!’ Adrien snapped out. Queen Bee shrugged.

‘We know that. Hell, I don’t know why no one else asked that.’ Chat was still pacing, so Bee sat down and scrolled through her stinger. She had managed to download some apps like twitter and Facebook, so she knew she would have something to read as Chat moved.

‘Bee I really, really want to cataclysm her face.’ Chat finally growled out as he sat down next to Bee.

‘You can’t. The next time Ladybug uses her healing it would probably bring her face back.’ Bee replied, startling a laugh out of Chat.

‘I guess you’re right. But how are our classmates this dumb? Like really?’ Bee shrugged.

‘So what are we going to do about it? I’m still stuck at home.’ Adrien said after they sat there in silence after a while.

‘I don’t know. Until Marinette gets back I don’t know if we could do anything. The class seems pretty against her. Do you have any idea what we can do to fix this?’ Bee replied. Chat frowned.

‘Yeah, they do. And I don’t know! What can we do? Lila’s lies are so bad, but the class still believes her! What do we do!? It’s Marinette! She’s the sweetest girl around!’ Bee let him speak for a few more minutes before interrupting.

‘Yeah lover boy I get it.’ Chat blushing hard enough to put the Ladybug suit to shame made her night. ‘But anyway, while we are out and about, should we do a patrol? It may help us think.’

**The Cages (Day 7)**

Marinette woke up and stretched. Today was the day. They had no choice but to escape today. She cannot afford to risk getting separated from Luna.

‘You ready Luna?’ Marinette asked as she heard the door open. Luna nodded. Marinette waited until she saw who had come to feed them. The other girls moved carefully, brands still tender.

‘You. Stand up.’ Marinette saw three men. Two had guns whilst the third held her bonds in his hands. Marinette took a deep breathe, Tikki gave a pat to her skull. Holding her hands out through the bars she waited. The men locked her hands and opened the door. Marinette struck. She threw her hands over the first man’s head, using him as a shield as she kicked him in his privates and spun to the side, slipping her hands from his neck and ignoring the screaming of her shoulder. The other men were slow to react, but went for their guns. Marinette flipped over the second mans head and gripped his gun. Pulling it out, she shot the third man in the shoulder before smacking the second man over the head.

‘Marinette, the first!’ Marinette spun again, using the gun as a throwing knife and knocked the first man out. The third recovered swiftly and launched a fist at her injured shoulder. Marinette swayed out of the way, her shoulder bleeding heavily from her previous movements. Launching herself to the side, she dodged his second fist and grabbed the bars to her cage, pushing herself up to kick the man in the head. He lay flat. Luna clapped.

‘That hurt.’ Marinette groaned as she pulled a hand away from her sticky shoulder. Tikki flew down from her hair and lay a hand against it.

‘I’ll do a quick heal, enough for it to stop bleeding.’ She said, glowing brightly. Marinette sighed in relief as the pain started to fade. Searching the bodies, she found the keys for the doors and her bonds. Marinette quickly dragged the men into the cage and disarmed them, she could see them starting to stir. Closing the door quickly, she grinned at the man who woke up. He groaned in pain as Marinette quickly unlocked Luna’s door, before tearing the cameras from the walls.

‘We need to transform now. I’ll go wolf.’ Luna said, and it a swirl of silver magic, she changed. A grey mask with black edges adorned her face, two fluffy grey and white ears rested in her hair. Her suit was a mixture of greys, blacks and whites. Her feet and hand her light grey with black tips, darkening to a dark grey as it ascended up her body. A white patch in the shape of a crescent moon sat between her breasts, a large slightly curled tail swaying slightly behind her. A sword rested on her back.

‘Wow. You look so cool!’ Marinette gasped out. Luna laughed.

‘Thanks! Now, remember just as we practiced. Keep a hold of your emotions, don’t let the magic and instincts take over. You ready?’ Marinette took a deep breath and nodded. The girls were watching them, and so were the men that had woken, groggy. Marinette didn’t want to show them she was a Miraculous user, but she hoped her suit would be different enough to no connect her with Ladybug.

‘Tikki, Spots Out!’ Tikki floated in front of her, and as she said the words, smiled. Her black spots seemed to glow as she was sucked into the earrings. Marinette gasped as the magic swirled around her. She could feel her body tingling as the suit began to appear, a near exact replica to Chat Noir’s. Marinette felt the claws on her hands and smiled as she dug them into the cement, feeling them cut through it like butter.

‘Remember, don’t lose control.’ Reminded her. Marinette nodded. Like Chat Noir’s suit, her shoulders were covered in armour. She wore boots with the silver toes and a belted tail flicked behind her. There the similarities ended. Ladybugs yo-yo sat around her hips, a dark red. Her suit was a dark red, almost black in the sun. A side braid lay across her shoulders, two leather ears poking out her blue-black hair. She had no bell, but a red ribbon ending in a bow curled around her neck.

‘What do I call you?’ She asked. Luna tilted her head.

‘Call me Louve.’ Luna grinned. Marinette laughed.

‘Just call me Leopard.’ Luna began to laugh hard.

‘The spotted cat huh?’ Marinette giggled and nodded.

She whipped around and began to release the other girls. They were staring at her in awe.

‘Hey, it will be ok. We will get you out of here.’ Luna was watching the door, ears swiveling on her head as she listened intently. After all the girl were release, and the guards gagged when they started to yell, Marinette strode over to Luna.

‘We need to get moving. They will have noticed on the cameras that you attacked the guards. I can hear them running around, but not this way.’ Marinette used her own ears to verify. She could hear muffled shouting, but that was all. She nodded to Luna, and they slipped out the door, the girls instructed to remain within until they cleared the area.

‘Left or right?’ Leopard asked. Louve shrugged, and pointed to the right. Leopard stepped in front and glided down the hallway, keeping to the minimal shadows. Whenever she saw a camera, Leopard would leap up and strike it, rendering it ineffective. Eventually they made it to the end of the corridor, where a door stood locked. Leopard looked at Louve and grinned.

‘Leopard, use scratch attack!’ Louve whispered. Leopard began to laugh, shoulders shaking as she tried to keep quiet. Tears running down her face, Leopard scratched the door. They flattened themselves against the wall beside the door as gunfire echoed down the hallway. As soon as it stopped, Leopard and Louve spun through the door way and began to attack. The room was large enough to fit in thirty guards easily. To Leopard, it was a blur of kicks, strikes and guns. She was using her yo-yo as a shield against the bullets and knives. Louve ducked around as she struck the flat of her sword, aiming to break bones instead of kill. Screams hurt their ears, and the sounds of orders being barked affected their movements as they counteracted them. Doors opened and closed around them, more guards emerging from them.

‘Down!’ Leopard roared as she flipped over a guard. Louve ducked and laughed as the yo-yo whipped through the air above her and tangled around three guards, smacking them together harshly. Finally, after a few more minutes and Leopard using the guards in her yo-yo as a wreaking ball, they had managed to restrain them all. Many lay on the ground with broken legs and arms courtesy of Louve, others with scratches and bruises from Leopard. They quickly tore some of their shirts to make bindings.

‘Well done. Any injuries?’ Louve asked. Leopard shook her head. They made sure the room was clear and checked all the doors. Nothing. Rechecking the binds on the guards, they gently tightened the gags around them. With a nod to each other, they ghosted back down the hallway, ready to attempt the other way. Passing the door to the cages, Leopard paused and made a motion. Louve nodded. Leopard opened the door and checked in the girls who were huddled together.

‘Not much longer. We have cleared one side.’ She murmured as she closed the door again. Creeping down the hallway again, they opened the last door. No sounds escaped it. Louve and Leopard frowned and used their ears as they tried to locate anyone inside. Hearing nothing, the cautiously peeked inside. The room was dark, and Marinette recognized it as the room just before the exit. Louve looked at her. Leopard crept in further and quickly checked the room, ears swiveling on her head to catch any little sound. A quick check of the rooms beyond it, and identifying which door was the exit, Leopard walked back to Louve.

‘Let’s get the other girl and keep them in here while we scout outside. No way that was all of them in the one area. I think they hoped to overwhelm us.’ Leopard whispered. Luna flicked her ears around and nodded, frowning. It was very odd for them to attack all in the one room. Leopard was quick to scurry back to the door that the girls his behind. Checking the hallway once again, she couldn’t get rid of a bad feeling, Leopard opened the door and beckoned the ten girls out.

‘Quietly.’ She hushed the girls as they began to move. Most of the girls nodded and huddled together, energy reserves so low from the amount of time they had spent here that they could hardly move faster then a walk. Leopard listened intently down the hallway, blocking out the sound of the girls movements as they shuffled.

‘Leopard, I can’t hear anything. I don’t like this.’ Leopard nodded. The bad feeling had only intensified the closer they got to the exit. Squeezing past the girls and Louve, Leopard lay her ear against the door. She couldn’t hear anything except the whistle of the wind through the trees. Leopard glanced back at Louve, and motioned for everyone to step to the side of the door. When they had finished, she hesitantly opened the door. Nothing. Opening the door wider, Leopard peeked around the side. Nothing. A small clearing in front of the warehouse was shadowed by large trees, the wind that had previously been blowing dying as she emerged.

‘Louve, there’s nothing here.’ Leopard hissed. Louve crept into the doorway. She used her nose to try and sort through the scents, but no wind meant she couldn’t smell if anyone was waiting to ambush them. Nether Leopard or Louve had left the building properly yet, ears catching every small noise. Leopard looked at the ground and noticed the weirdly neat gravel that lay near the door. Holding out a hand to stop Louve from taking a step, Leopard cocked her head and considered her next move.

‘I need a heavy object.’ She whispered to Louve. Louve looked at where Leopard was eying, and ducked back inside to see what she could find. Coming back out with a chair, she threw it. The net snapped up and trapped the chair, and Leopard watched the tree line carefully. Seeing a glimpse of movement, Leopard threw her yo-yo. A yell, then gunfire.

‘Capture them!’ Leopard growled when she heard the voice of Master. Louve looked over at her quickly.

‘Keep a hold on your temper!’ She hissed out as they raced towards the trees. Leopard nodded and took a great leap, the yo-yo whipping around the tree branch and launching her forward. Louve dropped to all fours and bounded forward, crossing the distance to the trees in one large jump. Louve fought hard as she bounced between the trees, tearing guns from hands and cracking their owners on the head in one smooth move. She didn’t have a chance to check on Leopard, but the roar she heard when she smacked another guard made her whip around so fast she was worried she was going to get whiplash.

‘Leopard! No!’


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been seriously busy right now. Updates may be reduced to fortnightly or even monthly! Thanks guys!

**The Warehouse (Day 7)**

Leopard leapt from the branch and landed within the group of guards hidden behind it. Whipping her yo-yo around quickly, she blocked the punches and knives that flailed wildly around her. Gripping onto one gun, she quickly put the safety on and used it as a club, knocking out three of the five guards. Launching herself at another, she quickly threw the gun at another’s face. Gripping the last man between her thighs, she fell backwards, twisting as she fell so he landed on his head. She never saw Master as he came behind her and stabbed into her already weakened shoulder. The pain in her shoulder flared, her temper rising.

‘Leopard! No!’ Leopard lost control of herself and turned slowly, pupils so narrow they almost looked invisible in the blue. Master withdrew his blade from her suit, it having taken the brunt of the damage. A growl echoed loudly within the trees, and Master took another step back.

‘What are you...’ he gulped.

‘You dare attack me. You dare attack my people!’ Leopard bared her teeth, the canines quickly growing long and sharp. Her claws glinted in the sun as she crouched. She swiped at him with her claws and struck his cheek as he jerked away. Another roar echoed loudly, and Leopard attacked Master with as much ferocity as she could. Claws tore through his clothes and caught on skin. Master screamed as Leopard hissed at him, digging her claws into his stomach. Opening her jaws as wide as she could, she went to tear out Master’s throat. A grey blur pushed Leopard away from Master, and Louve hovered above Master in a defensive move. Master bled sluggishly, and was slowly falling unconscious.

‘Leopard, you need to regain control. Stop and breathe.’ Louve kept her eyes low, her posture meek. Leopard growled, and her pupils slowly enlarged. Seeing it as a good sign, Louve quickly knelt and wrapped the wounds in Master’s stomach and chest.

‘Louve?’ Leopard asked groggily. Another gun shot ricocheted off the tree beside them, startling both girls back onto action. ‘Louve what happened?’ Leopard asked, still a little groggy. Her moves were slightly slower, but Louve managed to maneuver her behind the safety of a tree.

‘Leopard, you lost some control. You were about to tear out his throat. You need to stay calm.’ Leopard gave a small shudder and nodded. Racing back into the fight, they quickly managed to subdue the rest of the men. Leopard was panting harshly and rubbing her shoulder and ribs, where a lucky stab had managed to hit. Louve limped slightly and had a line of blood beading on her jaw. They quickly tied the men up and check on Master, who’s bleeding had slowed. Leopard cast a wary eye on the rest of the woods and Louve searched through pockets to remove any guns or knives. When she found a phone, she put in a quick anonymous call to the Police.

‘What now?’ Leopard asked. Louve stretched and gestured towards the cars.

‘We get out of here. If any escaped, we can hunt them down. We still need to collect as much information as possible to catch the rest of these rats.’ Leopard nodded.

‘How long until the police are here? I want to go inside and find those computers we passed.’

‘Not long. Maybe another half hour?’ Leopard nodded. She stumbled slightly before taking off back inside, passing the girls huddled in the corner.

‘The Police will be here soon!’ Se called out as she passed. Locating the computers they saw when they first escaped, Leopard quickly tried to log in. A password was required, and Leopard groaned.

‘Try this.’ A shy voice murmured from behind her. Leopard whipped around and bared her teeth. The young girl shrank back.

‘Oh I’m so sorry!’ Leopard gave a small smile and backed away from the computer. The girl eyed her as she passed and placed her hands on the keyboard. A flurry of quick typing, and a few sighs, and the computer accepted. Leopard gave a big grin.

‘Thanks! So how did you know the password?’ She asked. The girl ducked her head and gave a small smile.

‘I was a hobby hacker before this.....and in all honesty with Master’s personality it wasn’t hard to guess. Master101 is a pretty sucky password.’ Leopard laughed hard. The girl laughed with her.

‘I’m Leopard. What’s your name?’ Leopard held her hand out to shake.

‘Bridgette.’ Bridgette shook her hand.

‘Let’s download all this data onto a stick and get out of here.’ Leopard said as she rummaged through the desk. Finding a stick, she and Bridgette managed to quickly download what they thought was important. Leopard’s ears flicked as she heard Louve call out.

‘Leopard, we need to go!’ Leopard ushered Bridgette out of the room and back down the hall. Ducking back outside, she caught up with Louve. Leopard turned back towards the warehouse. The girls were waiting outside now, enjoying the sun. It also made their wounds more visible, and Leopard had to take some deep breaths to stay calm. Master was still close, and if she lost control....

‘Can we do something really cliché and silly.’ Leopard said with a giggle. Louve cocked her head. ‘I want to put a red paw print on the door.’ Louve started to chuckle.

‘And why is that Leopard? That is seriously cliché.’ Leopard giggled.

‘Well, I also thought it would be good idea to use so that when we find the others who do this, using the paw print will be like a sign to the police. Hey, look here! Bad people!’ she explained. Louve nodded.

‘But why a red paw print?’ Louve asked.

‘Because...because through out this whole ordeal, do you know why I haven’t had a complete break down? Why I haven’t just given up? Because of Chat Noir.’ Louve raised an eyebrow.

‘You’ve never really spoken about him. Like at all.’ Louve replied.

‘I know. But Chat has always been my rock. When we first started, I was so unsure. I didn’t think I could do it. And do you know who told me I could? Chat. Every time I feel like I can’t do it, Chat has been there. He protects me, and makes me feel like I can do anything. Including get through any bad experiences. Like this. Whenever I feel down, I just imagine that Chat Noir is beside me, encouraging me to keep going. I didn’t want to talk about him constantly. Because I...I really miss him. I miss his puns and his cocky grin..and...’ Leopard wiped the single tear that dripped down her face.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.’ Louve soothed. Leopard took a deep breath.

‘No, I’m ok. I just miss him. I can’t wait to get back to Paris and see him again.’ And my family, she added in her head. I won’t think of them now! Leopard screamed to herself. She couldn’t afford to get upset. Louve nudged her shoulder and gave her a smile.

‘So, what kind of paw print do you want?’

‘One just like on Chat’s baton. Only red.’ Louve smiled and walked over to the door. A flicker of magic, and a red paw appeared, taking up half the door. Leopard smiled. She could hear sirens in the distance. ‘We need to leave.’ They were quick to check on the girls, making sure that all the girls were ok before vanishing into the shadows of the trees.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to go back with them?’ Louve whispered to Leopard as they watched the Police and Ambulance scrambled to help the girls. Bridgette looked up and caught Leopard’s eye from where she was crotched on a branch. A small smile, a wink from Leopard, and Bridgette shuffled over to the Ambulance and stepped inside.

‘No. We will find them all first. I cannot have the people of Paris in fear of Akuma attacks from them. What if something happens to Chat or I while we are trying to find a place to transform? Or if we get knocked out during a fight and they find us? No. I will return to Paris soon.’ Leopard replied as she watched the Police storm the warehouse and cuff the guards that they found scattered around outside. With a nod to Louve, Leopard started to run along the side of the road, determined to find a town and start her hunt.

**Agreste Mansion (Day 7)**

Adrien was watching rereading some of the old Ladyblog posts, bored. It had been a long day full of boring lessons and lonely lunches. Plagg had been resting on his pillow all day, flipping between snoring and demanding his cheese. Adrien was still worried about an Akuma possibly appearing, and the fact that Tikki was no longer around. Chloe had still been hanging around Nathanael and Marc, and reported back that she was very keen to see what Ladybug thinks when she returns. Nino and Alya said they will visit later, and Lila had been texting him constantly throughout the day, despite him ignoring her.

Ding!

‘Will you PLEASE ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!’ Plagg finally screamed at him. His phone had been beside his pillow, and the constant noise it emitted had finally pushed him over the edge.

‘Sorry Plagg. It’s probably just Lila again, and I really don’t want to speak to her at the moment. At all.’ Adrien growled. Plagg snickered slightly.

‘Bit protective over your little girlfriend?’ Plagg snickered. Adrien blushed.

‘Marinette is not my girlfriend.’ He mumbled. Plagg snickered again.

‘Look just tell Lila to get stuffed then.’

‘I can’t Plagg. I have to be careful. Father won’t hesitate to pull me out of school. If she’s already making a scene at school, if she’s already turning Marinette’s friends against her....then I have to make sure I can help fix it when Marinette returns.’ Plagg nodded. Adrien picked up his phone and sighed.

_Lila: 32 unopened messages_

_Lila: Hey! Missed you at school!_

_Lila: Hi Adrien!_

_Lila: Adrien?_

_Lila: What did I do wrong?_

_Lila: Is this because of Marinette?_

_Lila: Please, I want to see you_

_Lila: Let me come round with Alya and Nino?_

_Lila: Adrien?_

Adrien scrolled past the rest of the messages, until he reached the most recent.

_Lila: I really need to tell you something important. Meet me soon?_

‘I don’t want to talk to her.’ He grumbled.

_Adrien: I can’t. Still locked up._

‘There. That should keep her away for a bit.’

_Lila: Tell your bodyguard to let me in then!_

Adrien scrambled to door. Wrenching it open, he found Nathalie just about to knock.

‘Don’t let her in!’ Nathalie raised an eyebrow.

‘I had just come to inform you that you Father has made the decision that she is not welcome at the Mansion. Please do not invite her here again.’ Adrien looked shocked.

‘I didn’t! I swear Nathalie! I don’t want to have anything to do with her. She lies so much, and she hurt-‘ Adrien stopped.

‘I See. I will inform Mr. Agreste.’ Nathalie turned around and hid the small smile. Adrien took a step back and closed his door. Plagg was holding his phone and cackling.

‘What are you doing.’ Adrien asked suspiciously. Plagg was still laughing hard as Adrien walked over and grabbed the phone.

Adrien: Listen you arrogant little tart. I don’t want to see you. Back Off!

‘What the—Plagg! You’ve probably made it worse!’ Plagg immedietly stopped laughing.

‘She was annoying you. And me.’ Plagg replied. Adrien shook his head.

‘I could handle it! Now she could show that to Father, and I could get taken out of school! I need to stay there!’ Adrien cried out. Plagg’s ears dropped.

‘Sorry Adrien. But I won’t let her push herself onto you. I know you want to protect your...Marinette...but you come first to me.’ Adrien stared at him. And then Plagg saw the tears.

‘Um. Wait. I—’ Plagg was not prepared for the hug attack that Adrien threw at him. The Kwami froze as Adrien held him as tight as he could.

‘No one puts me first.’ Adrien whispered as he squeezed Plagg. Plagg started a loud purr as he felt Adrien suppress a sob.

‘I’ll always put you first Adrien. And so will Pigtails and Ladybug.’ Adrien buried his face in Plagg’s fur and gave another silent sob. Plagg purred as hard as he could and snuggled Adrien back. A knock on the door made Plagg vanish, but Adrien could still hear a small purr linger.

‘Adrien! What the hell was that!’ Alya burst through the door, a surprised looking Nathalie still at the door with Nino.

‘Alya?’

‘What the hell! We run into Lila and she shows us that horrible message that you sent her! She’s been crying her eyes out for ages!’ Adrien frowned.

‘First off Alya, I didn’t send her that message. I left my phone to talk to Nathalie and when I picked it up it showed that message. Plus it literally just got sent. I doubt Lila has been crying that long.’ Alya rolled her eyes.

‘Like I’m going to believe that! How did it send off your phone and you not know about it but you know it was only just sent? I can’t believe you would be so nasty! Lila said you have been mean to her lately, and that Mariette was saying mean stuff about her to you, and trying to break you guys up, but now I don’t know!’

‘Are you serious Alya? Are you fucking serious?’ Alya took a step back. She had never seen him so angry. Nathalie quickly shut the door after pushing Nino in and leant against it to eavesdrop.

‘Alya this really doesn’t seem like something Adrien would do, I thought you said you were just going to ask him, not yell at him!’ Nino spoke up from the door.

‘Get. Out,’ Adrien growled.

‘What?’ Nino said, shocked.

‘No. I’m done. You come in here and yell at me, don’t even ask me what happened, and blatantly ignore the truth. I am NOT going out with Lila! I don’t want to! And if you don’t see how uncomfortable I am around her, and don’t care about how she’s hurting Marinette, then I don’t want to be around you! So Get. OUT!’ Adrien never raised his voice, but he was beyond angry.

‘I knew Marinette was behind this! She’s so jealous of Lila!’ Adrien was blown away. This was Marinette’s best friend?

‘You didn’t even hear what I just said.’ Adrien said quietly. Nino was trying to tug Alya back towards the door.

‘Alya, stop. What the hell are you doing? You said you just wanted to talk!’ Nino exclaimed.

‘And Lila was right! Marinette is just turning you against everyone! Be careful of her, she’s trying to keep you for herself!’ Alya said as she stomped out the door. Nino hesitated, turning towards Adrien, who stood with a blank face.

‘Dude. I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, but be careful. Lila’s a really nice girl, and I know that Marinette can get really jealous. Just don’t believe Marinette’s lies ok?’ Oblivious to the tears in Adrien’s eyes, Nino shook his head at him and left. Nathalie stood in the doorway.

‘I will cancel your piano lesson for today. I’ll see you at dinner Adrien.’ She said as she closed the door. Plagg flew out from the bed and crashed into Adrien’s face, purring hard and letting Adrien cry into his fur. And cry he did. Adrien collapsed to his knees and shook. His tears started to soak Plagg’s fur, who kept purring hard.

‘It’s ok Kitten. I’m here. I got you.’ Plagg murmured, his voice wobbling from the purrs. Adrien gave a small nod and a deep breath. His tears still ran, but he was able to get up off the floor. Plagg moved to his shoulder and curled up by his neck. They moved over to the bed, and the phone. ‘I’m sorry Kitten. I didn’t think about how she would react. I’m sorry.’ Adrien shook his head.

‘It wasn’t your fault Plagg. I just...can’t believe that happened. I thought they were my and Marinette’s friends you know?’ Plagg nodded. ‘Hey, can we go for a run after dinner?’ Plagg nodded.

‘Sure can Kid. We can even ask Chloe if she wants to go.’ Adrien smiled.

‘Sounds good Plagg. But let’s get some rest now. I’m really tired after that.’ Plagg nodded again and nestled further into Adrien’s neck.

**The Dreamscape**

‘Welcome Adrien. It’s about time you and I had a little ‘Chat.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit rushed, I want to move the story forward. I know this isn't how newspapers work, but oh well! Sorry I haven't updated for so long!

**The Dreamscape**

‘Who are you? And where am I!’ Adrien said, settling into a defensive crouch. He was in a large wooden paneled room. The floor was a polished dark wood, the walls a much lighter brown. Soleil stood in the center, Adrien in front of him. Plagg floated at Adrien’s shoulder. Soleil gave a grin, the skin around his hazel eyes crinkling slightly. He bowed.

‘I am Soleil, one half of the Balance. You are Adrien Agreste, holder of the Black Cat Miraculous, and Ladybug’s partner.’ Adrien regarded him cautiously. Plagg floating over and giving Soleil a quick hug made him relax slightly.

‘It’s good to see you again Soleil. But, what level is the Bug at? You know my rules.’ Soleil sighed.

‘I know Plagg. She is currently Level 2. Is that enough of a lead?’ Plagg hesitated and flew closer to Soleil’s ear.

‘That depends. Do you think that Adrien could become the next full Black Cat? I don’t want to get his hopes up.’ Adrien watched them both carefully.

‘Catch.’ Soleil threw a metal staff at Adrien, who caught it despite his surprise. ‘Staff’s are more my sister’s thing, but I want to see how far along you are. Then I’ll tell you if I think you will be a good Cat.’ Adrien nodded and crouched down again. His eyes narrowed in concentration, and Plagg floated out of the way. Soleil’s staff was a normal wooden one, but Adrien barely got a glimpse as suddenly Soleil struck. Adrien was quick to deflect, and jumped backwards. The flurry of strikes continued as Soleil pushed forward, forcing Adrien back. Adrien finally began to catch onto the pattern and in a quick move that surprised even himself, he managed to twist the staff out of Soleil’s hands and throw it behind him. He panted slightly, while Soleil looked like he hadn’t even broken a sweat.

‘Not bad little Kitten. Not bad.’

‘Only Plagg gets to call me Kitten.’ Adrien grumbled. Soleil laughed.

‘What about your Lady? She calls you Chaton, doesn’t she?’ Adrien blushed. ‘But down to business. You seem like a good kid, and I know that you will do anything to protect your Ladybug. But Plagg has rules. Your Bug had to upgrade first, and then we can look at levelling you up.’

‘Oh.’ Adrien replied, looking down slightly.

‘Hey, chin up kid! Doesn’t mean you can’t train in other areas!’ Plagg came over to him and snuggled into his hair. Soleil nodded.

‘He’s right. Ladybug has been training in many areas weapons during her time here.’ The walls began to move, and Adrien’s eyes widened. Just like in Marinette’s Dreamscape, the walls opened to reveal a vast array of weapons, and ballet and horse gear. Adrien’s expression twisted.

‘Um. Do I have to do ballet?’ He asked. Soleil snorted.

‘Sure do. It’s good for balance. As well as trust exercises when Ladybug has completed her training.’ Adrien looked skeptical. ‘Look, I know that you might not want to learn it, but it will be good for you. You already did a year of ballet, so its just refreshing what you know and adding some more moves.’

‘Good how? And that was a long time ago!’

‘Good because your Bug and you can dance to improve your partnership. Because dancing can become very intimate if you find the right person. And because I said so.’ Adrien pouted.

‘Fine. But do I have to do that now?’ Soleil sighed.

‘No. You’re lucky.’ Bubbles suddenly erupted from Soleil’s mouth. ‘Oh eww. I forgot about that. Gross. Anyway, Ladybug has chosen horse riding. If she has chosen ballet, Luna would be here to help you, and I will help her.’

‘Bubbles.’

‘What?’ Soleil looked confused. Adrien was still staring at him.

‘Bubbles. What the hell.’ Soleil frowned.

‘Is that seriously all you got out of that.’

‘No...’ Adrien wasn’t meeting his eyes. Soleil rolled his eyes. Plagg was cacking in the corner. Soleil must have known about the fight Adrien just had, and was distracting him as much as he could, leaving Adrien no room to think.

‘Let’s get started. Grab the horse gear and lets go.’ Adrien quickly grabbed the gear and saw Soleil slip through a doorway tucked into the corner. Walking out, Adrien nearly dropped the saddle in the dirt.

‘Really? Don’t drop that!’ Soleil called at him. Adrien blushed again and quickly walked over.

‘I’ve never ridden a horse before.’ He said. The horse was a deep chocolate colour, a black mane, tail and legs shimmering in the sun. White socks on three legs nearly glowed. A half moon on her head continued into a blaze, and deep brown eyes looked at him warmly.

‘This is Silk. She is going to help teach you how to ride, properly. So, this is a halter, thank you for dragging it through the dirt....’

**The Wilderness (Day 7)**

Marinette and Luna finally rested after hearing the sirens get closer towards them, the paramedics and some of the Police finally returning back to the town. They hid in the trees, watching the cars go past. Marinette was puffing and even Luna looked out of breath. They released their transformations, to give Tikki a rest and to let Luna recharge some of her magic.

‘So, do you still think that we should head to Bruges?’ Luna asked. Marinette took some deep breaths, and hesitated.

‘I...I know that going to Bruges is a good idea, but I want to go back to Paris. I want to see my parents, and I want to see Chat.’ Marinette replied softly. Luna smiled and placed a hand on her arm.

‘I know you do Mari. But we need to make sure we get the rest of this organisation before you return, or they might come after you again. Master was only one head, there are more.’ Marinette was nodding, and the vulnerability she showed was once again hidden.

‘Let us go then, we have quite a way to travel.’

*****************************************

 _The Princess Returns! More details inside....._  
_It was kept on the quiet side, but Her Highness from Brayda was kidnapped four days ago! After accidently getting lost without her bodyguard, Her Highness was taken and caged...._

 **Is There A Chat Noir Copycat? Pictures Inside!**  
**Pictures taken yesterday evening in Bruges of a black profile resembling Paris’s own Hero, Chat Noir! Whilst no one could cat-ch up to the mysterious figure for an interview, Chat Noir was seen in Paris early this evening, destroying that theory, but making others wonder: Does Bruges now have it’s own Hero?....**

 

**Agreste Mansion (Day 7)**

‘Adrien, have you seen the papers?!’ Chloe came screeching into his room startling Adrien from his daydream and causing both him and Plagg to fall off his bed in fright.

‘Holy shit Chloe, don’t do that! And no, I haven’t.’ Adrien groaned as he lifted himself up from the floor, Plagg glaring at Chloe over his bed. Pollen was giggling in Chloe’s shoulder, so Adrien assumed she had at least closed the door before screaming.

‘Well you need to. Look! Marinette is ok!’ Adrien didn’t realise just how fast he could move until he was across the room and ripping the iPad from Chloe’s fingers within a heartbeat.

‘Sorry Chloe.’ He muttered as he frantically scanned the article. Marinette saved the Princess? That sounded like her. His Princess, the one he had been daydreaming about. This paper was from Bruges, no wonder he didn’t know about it. The only papers they had received from Bruges was about a possible copycat, which Plagg had dismissed.

‘Sabine Dupain-Cheng is down in the foyer. Apparently, Marinette was able to call her an hour ago, so she came to tell you the good news.’ Both Adrien and Chloe jumped, as Nathalie spoke. She had opened the door while they were reading the news, coming to inform Adrien.

‘I’m coming down now!’ Adrien sped through the hallways. Chloe on his heels, until he reached the foyer.

‘Adrien!’ Sabine had tear tracks down her face, but her smile was so wide it immediately made Adrien smile as well. He was quick to hug the woman, who held him tightly. Chloe shuffled awkwardly behind him, and squeaked when Sabine swept her into a hug as well. Adrien was laughing as tears formed in his eyes.

‘She’s ok. Oh Sabine, she’s ok! When is she coming home?’ Adrien asked.

‘She should be home Sunday afternoon. You can come see her Monday if you would like!’

‘Please!’ Both Chloe and Adrien answered, Adrien raising an eyebrow at Chloe. She just smiled at him, then burrowed tighter into Sabine’s hug. Gabriel had arrived at some point, and walked over.

‘Sabine. I am most relieved at Marinette’s return. Please let her know to come see me when she has a chance, I wish to show my thanks for her bravery in protecting Adrien.’ Sabine finally let go of the two young adults, and gave Gabriel a pleased smile.

‘Of course. Now I must go, but here’s some treats from the bakery. Bye all!’ Sabine was quick to leave, taking the side gate again in case a certain girl tried to ambush her again. Adrien grabbed Chloe by the waist and spun her around, laughing. Chloe squeaked and laughed with him.

‘She’s ok!’ He ran to Gabriel and gave him a hard hug, oblivious to the surprise, and then fondness, that appeared on his face. ‘She’s ok Father! She’s ok! Can I go see her on Monday? Please!’ Gabriel looked at him and gave a small smile.

‘After school. I Will make sure that your lessons are postponed.’ Adrien hugged him as hard as he could, then sprinted back to his room, bouncing as he pulled Chloe along.

‘She’s ok! Oh my god, Chloe! She’s ok!’ Plagg and Pollen were hovering above the bed as Adrien and Chloe danced around the room, the relief so strong it made them giddy.

‘I’m so glad he’s happy.’ Plagg said to Pollen suddenly. Pollen smiled at him.

‘You big softie.’ Pollen buzzed back, laughing. Plagg snorted and rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. No one thought about the fact that Alya and Nino still hadn’t arrived for a daily visit, nor had they messaged them with the good news.

‘Let’s go on a patrol tonight! A fun one, we can race across the rooftops! And Ladybug might be back soon!’ Adrien said. Chloe glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

‘I think you’re right. I think she might be back on Monday.’ Adrien’s grin, which Chloe had thought it was as wide as it could get, widened again. Her heart soared for her oldest friend.

‘Come on, we need to think of something to celebrate Marinette coming back! A party maybe?’ Adrien’s beaming face could light up the world.

*********************************

 _Held and Tortured, How Princess Luna Survived:_  
_‘If Marinette wasn’t there with me to help me escape, who knows where I would have ended up! I was terrified, but she kept me going......’_

 **Red Pawprints Seen On Side Of Drug Warehouse**  
**Red pawprints have been mysteriously appearing around the countryside of France in the last two days, and many of them are coinciding with Police arrests. Is this from the Chat Noir look alike?.....**

**Charming Brugge (Day 8)**

‘I didn’t realise how much this damn crime ring was dug into France.’ Marinette groaned. She was draped over a couch in their hotel room, beside Luna’s. Luna currently lay on her bed, head over the edge.

‘Nether did I. I think we have covered half of France. At least it’s not as big as other countries I guess.’ Luna replied.

‘Mhmm.’ Marinette had called her parents as soon as they had reached the hotel the day before, and despite her parents wanting to come to her, she knew that if she wanted to take down the drug ring her parents couldn’t be right there. She told them not to worry about coming to get her, the royals were coming to Paris anyway, she would tag along with them. It was too costly to keep the bakery closed for that long. Her parents had finally given in, and Luna and her had spent the past two days in a mixture of hunting the countryside, and gaining more knowledge of where the leaders were, and interviews.

‘I think we have another interview soon to.’ Luna said, stifling a laugh at Marinette’s groan.

‘Why.’ She drew the word out in a pitiful whine. ‘I’m over giving interviews. I’ve said everything I want!’ Luna just smiled at her.

‘Come on, the quicker we do it, the quicker we can go on another hunt.’ Another groan from Marinette, and the two girls got off their respected napping place, and left.

************************************************

 

 _Young Designer Protects Princess!_  
_Marinette Dupain-Cheng is quiet as a mouse, but has a smile that lights up the room! She also hides a fiery personality and a fierce protective streak, as seen today when her and Princess Luna were out shopping. Some reporters (None from the Le Monde news crew) pushed too close to the pair, and Marinette showed us all what she will do when threatened. A broken camera and two broken noses later, and everyone gave her a wide berth...._

 **Another Red Paw: More Arrests Made**  
**One of our reporters managed to get a close up of the mysterious feline figure that has been roaming closer and closer to Paris, and guess what? It’s not Chat Noir, but Chat Noire! Why is she getting closer and closer to Paris? And who was the partner that was seen with her?.......**

**Charming Brugge (Day 9)**

Marinette was seething over the reporters. How dare they? If Luna hadn’t held her back, she would have transformed into Leopard and clawed their faces in.

‘I think I need to go to anger management.’ Marinette murmured to Tikki. Tikki looked at her gravely.

‘Marinette, you went through something very traumatic. Your shoulder still isn’t fully healed, we can’t make it heal too quickly, and you have been pushing yourself pretty hard. Maybe you should go to therapy.’ Marinette hummed.

‘I don’t think I can really explain you to a therapist.’ Tikki giggled sweetly.

‘Go to Master Fu. He should be able to help you. When we get back to Paris anyway...’ Tikki startled as Marinette picked her up and held her close.

‘Tikki, I want to go home so bad. Like so, so bad.’ Tikki gently wiped the tears streaming down Marinette’s face.

‘I know Marinette.’ Tikki ducked under the covers as the door opened. Luna stood in the doorway, smile soft.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked. Marinette nodded and wiped away her tears.

‘I will be.’ Luna walked over and gathered Marinette into a hug.

‘It’s ok Mari. It’s ok. You can go home soon. From the looks of it, we have gotten everyone in the northern half of France anyway. We can take you home soon.’ Marinette clutched Luna’s shirt and nodded.

‘I just want to go home....’

************************************

 _Designer By Day, Protector By Night! How They Made It:_  
_‘It was rough, we had to be so wary of others, terrified they were trying to capture us again. To the people that were wondering why some of their fruits from their trees were missing, we apologise! We moved through the night......’_

 **Three Days, Six Paws: What Do They Mean?**  
**Police have released a statement today, stating that they have been approached by this ‘Leopard’ and her partner ‘Louve’ , and are currently working with them to take down the biggest crime ring known in Europe. The past three days have been busy, with a total of six major raids on different parts of France have occurred, each one getting closer and closer to Paris. So here’s the major question: Is Paris riddled with this crime ring? Will Chat Noir and Ladybug accept this ‘Leopard’ and ‘Louve’?.....**

 _Royal Family To Continue To Paris!_  
_With Princess Luna’s safe return, His Majesty has made the decision to continue on to Paris, bringing along Marinette Dupain-Cheng to finally bring her home. His Majesty has said that ‘This is one of the many thanks that I will be showing to Marinette, and bringing her back to her home is not only an honour, but a joy.’....._

**Agreste Mansion (Day 10)**

‘Mar-in-ette comes back to-day, Mar-in-ette comes back to-day!’ Adrien sung as he finished the card he had made for Marinette. He was going to send it along with a bunch of roses, there for when Marinette returns. Chloe had decided to have a sleep over at the hotel later in the week, or next week, depending on Marinette. They had spent the better part of yesterday bouncing over the rooftops, making plans for Marinette’s return. The Ladyblog was filled with posts about the two happy heroes, some terrific shots of them flinging themselves off the tower to see who could get closer to the ground before pulling themselves out of the dive. It was only when they realised how close they were getting, and how terrified the tourists were, that they stopped.

‘Ew. Why are you so sappy?’ Plagg asked from his rubbish bin. Adrien just laughed at him and spun around in his chair.

‘Come on Plagg! We need to go and take this to the florist! We need to pick out Marinette’s flowers!’ Plagg smiled at his charge and quickly flew into his pocket as Adrien shimmied out the door, still half dancing as he sang his song.

‘Father! I need to go to the florist. Did you want to come?’ Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

‘Apologises Adrien, I cannot today. Make sure Gorilla goes with you. And Nathalie. And BE CAREFUL. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING, looks out of place, I want you back home. Understand?’ Adrien grinned at him, and Gabriel sent back a small smile. He watched as Adrien boogied down the stairs and out the front door, his faithful assistant behind him.

‘Bye Father!’ Gabriel smiled again, and turned towards the painting of his family.

‘He is so much like you Emilie. Oh, how I wish you were here....’

*************************************

Nathalie had suggested Avas Flowers, so Adrien text Chloe to meet him there. He had entered the florist with Nathalie and Gorilla and met up with Chloe who was in an intense discussion with the florist. The florist was nodding along, before turning to Adrien.

‘And what would you like to buy sir?’

‘I’m here with Chloe. I came to buy someone the best flowers you have. She saved me, and she’s my absolute best friend. I love her to pieces and I want her to be happy and safe. She means so much to me, its really hurt me not knowing if she was ok, but I know she is now, so I wanted to get her the best flower bouquet I could....’ The florist, named Flora, gave a sly grin. Nathalie coughed to cover up a laugh and even Gorilla gave a small smile.

‘How about you help me pick a vase?’ She interrupted him. Adrien happily nodded as he continued to blab about Marinette. Chloe shook her head giggling, Pollen laughing with her in her hair. Adrien was oblivious as he picked out a beautiful glass vase and gave it to Flora. Flora nodded along as she started to pick up flowers, showing them to Adrien as she started to make the assemble. Dark pink Hydrangea, lavender hydrangea, lavender roses, light lavender roses, red roses, red spray roses, purple carnations, purple button spray carnations with hanging green amaranthus. Israeli ruscus, Xanadu philodendron leaves and red ti leaves. It was gorgeous, beautiful without being overwhelming, despite the amount flowers.

‘This is known as a cascading elegance bouquet. It signifies love, protection, humility and a desire to get to know her better.’ Flora explained when she was finished.

‘It’s perfect! Marinette can be so elegant, and if i got to know her better...’ Flora and Chloe exchanged a good natured eyeroll and giggle as Adrien went on another ramble. This time Adrien caught on, and he blushed heavily. Another cough from Nathalie, who was discreetly recording the interaction to show Gabriel.

‘It’s ok Adrikins. We all know you love her.’ Ladybug red was Adrien’s colour. Flora laughed sweetly and pointed to the wall of stuffed animals.

‘Do you want to give her one?’ Adrien skipped over, and finding a small black cat, gleefully came back with it. Flora smiled at him and rung up his purchase.

‘You’re adorable Adrien.’ Chloe snickered.

‘Shut up Chloe.’ The red that had slowly been fading from his face came back in full force.

‘Here you go honey. I hope she loves your bouquet.’ Ignoring Chloe, who had burst into laughter, Adrien grabbed his vase and nearly stagged at its weight. Smiling again, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the card he had made. Chloe picked up two blue tulips, a white tulip and some yellow sprigs.

‘I want her to know that she has my loyalty, as well as my friendship.’ Chloe murmured to Flora. Flora smiled at her.

‘If she knows the flowers language, that’s what she should get, or something similar at least.’ Chloe smiled, paid for her flowers and exited the store, just in time to see Adrien shoving the flowers into the car next to Nathalie, who was still recording.

‘Come on Chloe!’ Adrien bounced beside the car. Chloe laughed as she entered.

***************************************************

The Dupain-Cheng’s were a bundle of nerves. Marinette should be returning this afternoon! They had opened the bakery today, and a nervous yet happy energy filled the air. When asked about what was going on, many people were ecstatic for the couple. When Adrien and Chloe entered, Chloe guiding him as he couldn’t really see over the flowers, the bakery was fairly busy.

‘Hello Chloe and...is that Adrien behind those?’ Sabine asked, laughter evident in her voice. Adrien popped his head around the side of his vase.

‘Hi Sabine!’ Tom heard them from the back, and called out a hello.

‘Hi Tom!’ The young adults replied.

‘Why don’t you take them up into the house? Tom can show you the way. Then you should come down for some treats!’ Sabine said, laughing at the way Adrien’s eyes lit up. Tom lumbered in from the back and led them up the stairs, taking Adrien’s vase from him when he started to have trouble. He walked with them up to Marinette’s room. It was weird to be in there when Marinette wasn’t, but they simply placed their flowers down and left to go back to the kitchen.

‘Thank you so much kids. It means a lot to us, and I imagine it will to Mari as well. I don’t know if she will have a phone-‘

‘Oh!’ Tom paused at Adrien’s exclamation. ‘I...ah...I have Marinette’s purse. I guess her phone would be in there? I’ll get it and bring it back! Or maybe Nathalie will?’ He quickly ran downstairs to find out. When Nathalie said yes, she could go get it, he gave her a quick hug and rushed back upstairs.

‘-She will be happy to have you as a friend Chloe.’ Tom was saying. Adrien assumed they were speaking about how Chloe used to treat Marinette.

‘She will always have me, Tom.’ Chloe replied, cheeks slightly pink. Tom smiled at her.

‘Then she couldn’t have a stronger ally.’ Chloe blushed harder.

‘Nathalie has gone to get it!’ Adrien said. Tom smiled at him.

‘Excellent! I have to get back to the ovens, but I tell you what-why don’t you two come down while we wait and have some food?’ Adrien bounced on the spot and Chloe gave a small smile.

**The Airport (Day 10)**

Marinette stepped out of the plane and took a deep breath. She kept her expression pleasant as cameras went off. Luna was right beside her, smile fake. The sun was setting behind them, making the flashes all the brighter.

‘I know this is annoying, but we are nearly there. Soon Mari.’ Luna muttered. Marinette nodded and gave an internal sigh. She had been restless the whole trip. She wanted to see her parents, she wanted to see Chat, and she wanted to see her friends. They passed by the reporters, who were yelling loud enough that Marinette had to hold back a flinch. Her senses had sharpened lately, and the flashes and noise were becoming a bit much. They were rushed through security and directed to a private lounge that lead out to a private car park for them to enter a car. Soleil and the King, His Majesty King Ezio, followed close behind them, surrounded by bodyguards.

‘Are you ok Mari?’ Soleil asked. Marinette smiled and nodded at him. He gave a smile back. Their limo pulled up, and with the wave of reporters following, they started towards Marinette’s house. The reporters followed in their cars, eager to talk to either the Royal Family or Marinette. They had heard she had saved Luna, and wanted the details.

‘Maman, Papa!’ Marinette suddenly called out, pressing herself against the door. The car had hardly stopped when Marinette threw open the door and flung herself at her parents that stood waiting by the bakery door.

‘Marinette!’ they both cried. The Royal Family also exited the car, bodyguards quick to surround them, and Tom and Sabine gave quick bows, nether letting go of their beloved daughter.

‘Thank you. I wish to extend an invitation to you all for a dinner in four days time. Will this be acceptable?’ King Ezio asked. Tom and Sabine nodded.

‘Of course Your Majesty. Thank you.’ Sabine replied. King Ezio nodded, and entered his car once again. The reporters were still calling out, but everyone ignored them. The bodyguards returned to their cars, and watched carefully.

‘We will see you soon Mari!’ Luna called out. Marinette gave a tearful nod, and entered the bakery with her parents as the Royal Family’s car drove away. Tom grabbed his little girl and held her close as Marinette threw her arms as far around him as she could. He brought them over to the couch, where the family sat together in silence, simply rejoicing Marinette being home.

‘Come Marinette, you should wash up for tea. Plus, there are some present for you in your room.’ Sabine said after a while. Marinette nodded, but didn’t relinquish her hold on their shirts. A few more minutes of hugging, and Marinette let them go, smile still trembling and eyes still wet.

‘I missed you.’ She whispered.

‘We missed you too. Now off you go, I want to hear everything when you get back!’ Tom exclaimed. Marinette gave a wet laugh, and conceded. As she walked up the stairs to her room, she debated on going for a run tonight to find Chat.

‘Not tonight Marinette. I know you want to see Chat, but I think your parents will be checking on you quite often, and I don’t think you want to worry them anymore.’ Tikki said quietly. Marinette nodded. Tikki did have a point. When she entered the room and saw Adrien’s flowers, and a small bunch from Chloe, she dropped to her knees and let out another wet laugh.

‘I love them both.’ She choked out. She picked up Chloe’s bunch and studied them.

‘They stand for loyalty, and friendship with a dash of honesty in there.’ Tikki said quietly. Marinette smiled and gave the ribbon that held the flowers together a quick kiss, then removed the card.

_You have me by your side._

_I do hope we can be good friends._

_Love Chloe_

‘Yeah Chloe, I think we can be friends.’ She giggled. Looking at Adrien’s bouquet, she saw the card.

_Marinette_

_I can’t wait to see you again_

_I missed you so much_

_I will come see you tomorrow_

_Love Adrien_

‘I don’t think I need to tell you what these flowers mean.’ Tikki said cheekily. Marinette blushed and nodded. It was her greatest wish come true! Marinette decided she would look deeper into the flower meanings later. She went for a quick shower, not wanting to be separated from her parents for too much longer, and got dressed in her comfiest pyjamas. The knife wound still showed clearly, although it was now closed and bruised. Marinette was used to the pain, and Tikki was helpful and giving it a quick heal every night. She dreaded having her parents see it, but not even that could dampen her happiness at being home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tomorrow, don’t be late! At lunch time I think. Make sure everything goes perfect!_


End file.
